The 15th Doctor Season 1
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: Serpent Falls High School. A normal high school that is about to become as weird as it's name. This FanFiction sees the doctor undergoing what could be his greatest challenge yet, being a teenager. He'll deal with jealousy, lust, and even proper insanity. But is it really that simple with the Doctor?
1. Regeneration Part 1: Crash Landing

**[READ] Hey guys. This is an update to my first chapter for any new readers. Yes, I know my dialogue is confusing, I promise I changed that in later chapters. I hope it didn't stop any readers. I was also told that some people were confused, so I tried to make the latest chapters almost like one continuous story starting at chapter 25. I do plan on making a season two, which I have almost completely finished preparing and I am pretty much ready to start after the season finale. I'll try to make it better ;-). I am still growing as a writer and I hope my earlier work does not detract from my latest work. Please leave any constructive criticism from chapter 25 onwards, as I have already heard everything I need to. Please enjoy! Also a slight smut moment towards chapter 32, I think. Anyway, have a great day!**

Fire. Explosions everywhere. It was regeneration. It had occurred again. The time lord process that renewed a body when dying. Except this was different, I remember my last incarnations but I don't remember how I regenerated. It was sort of normal though. For a mind to tire itself out from resisting regeneration. That way I keep my memories. The bad part is that it makes it so a time lord can act crazy and forgetful for a few hours. The best thing for this stage was rest. But there was no time for rest now. I needed to land.

I pressed the few buttons and levers that seemed familiar to me. Then it all faded. My last remaining memories. I blacked out. The last thing I remember was the doors opening, at a light engulfing the TARDIS. This can't be good.

I woke up an unknown time after. I immediately braced myself for the explosion and the warmth of the fire everywhere. But, it wasn't there. I opened my eyes. The same white light was there. But it was different. It had a blue tint to it. It was the sky! The Earth sky. From the look of it, I'd say it was about 6:00. I turned myself over to feel the ground. It was grass. I was in a field. I didn't understand. I was late enough in my regeneration to remember a few things. But not the cause of regeneration. Which was starting to worry me. I quickly looked around to locate the TARDIS. It was nowhere to be found. I decided to have a walk around.

That reminded me, I needed to check my parts to see if anything was missing. Two eyes, check, Nose, check, mouth, check, arms and legs, check, and hair, kinda long but check. Feeling the long nature of my hair cause me to immediately check my throat. Adam's apple, Check kinda. It was small, like I was just developing it. No it couldn't mean...

I was quickly interrupted by a group of what looked like sophomore high schoolers pushing me to the ground.

"Watch where you're going nerd!" The one in the middle with a sports jersey and a backwards hat said to me.

"Wait what?" I asked in response, I was still a little loopy from the regeneration.

"What, you don't speak English? I said, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! Or you're going to get a nice beating!" He yelled at my face.

"Ok sorry jeez. I'm just a little disorientated" I said in my defense. He obviously didn't care.

"Why? Spending too much time playing video games? Like Minecraft? That game is for babies!" He yelled in my face.

"Minecraft? Is that the game with the sticks? No, wait, that's hockey." I said. Minecraft did seem familiar.

"Playing dumb? It won't work. We are clearly too smart for you!" He replied with a grin. I just flat out laughed.

"Ok, listen buddy, I don't know you think you are but can you create a temporal implosion to nullify a space loop in a dimensionally transcendental time machine. Nope, didn't think so." I told him. He just started to walk towards me slowly.

"Ok listen, I don't know who you are but I don't like you. So you should know, we own this town, and this school. So you best stay out of our way when you start here." He then grabbed my collared shirt that my previous incarnation word and used it to lift me up about 6 inches. "Do you have a problem with that?" I suddenly felt a lot of strength.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that. I'm not scared of you. I have battled worse creatures then anything that you've been scared of hiding underneath your bed. I am the protector of this earth and people like you have attempted to stop me to no success." I grabbed his fist and pulled his hand off, ripping some of my shirt off. "I am The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds and you will not get in my way, now do you have a problem with that?" He looked very surprised. I guess not a lot of people have stood up to him before, he looked scared for a second but then looked at my purple jacket, which had revealed the sonic screwdriver during the ordeal. He laughed and pulled it out to show his friends.

"What is this? A phaser? Are you going to stun me? Oh no, Spock! Please don't stun me!" He laughed with his friends at the blue screwdriver he pulled out. I attempted to grab it but he squeezed at really hard. So hard that it cracked. In half.

"Oh no.." I said in the sight of the century old broken screwdriver.

"Oh was it a valuable collectible? Did your mom buy it for you. Was it a birthday present. Are you going to cry?"

I didn't say anything, I just punched him. Across his face. He was knocked to the ground. Blood was all over his face. He looked at me

"I will destroy you. If it is the last thing I do." I just smiled.

"Aww! I bet you say that to all the guys!" I said sarcastically. He just looked like he could destroy a planet.

"Come on gang, lets get out of here." He and his 'gang' ran off away from me. I just smirked. But then I realized my actions. Oh jeez, I hit that guy. I'm supposed to be a peaceful person. It was like a rage of hormones. But that must mean...

"Wow, you stood up to him. Truthfully, I've never seen anyone with that kind of strength." A random voice from behind me said, I jumped and started talking.

"What, who are you?" I asked?

"I don't know, who do you think?" I made the only logical conclusion.

"Are you my conscious?"

"Yes, we haven't spoken in a while."

"Yeah, how can I see you?"

"You could just turn around." I was thrown off by that. I turned around and jumped. It was a girl. She looked kinda cute, which was weird for me to think. She had blue eyes and the regular nose and mouth, her lips were bright red, I couldn't tell if it was lipstick or not, she had a black hoody with the hood up. She had dark jeans with the left knee exposed with a few strands connecting the left and right of the pant leg. She had blue shoes with orange laces. Her hair was hidden apart from a purple strand on her right side. Her head was cocked to the right and looked at me curiously.

"Wh-why did you say you were my conscious?" I asked. She smiled, revealing white teeth with purple and black braces.

"To give you an idea of who I really am. Plus I like messing with cute boys." That immediately reminded my of my earlier thought.

"Can I ask a weird question?" She chuckled.

"You can ask my name before you ask for my number." I immediately went red.

"No! I wasn't going to as- actually, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Maxine. But please call me Max." I nodded.

"Ok, Max, my question was, How old do I look."

She didn't really seem to understand the weirdness of the question. She looked with a thinking expression.

"Hmm, kinda hard to tell with your height, you are tall! But assuming that I have never seen you here and you were bullied by sophomores. Then I would assume that you are a freshmen, so 14?"

14? 14?! Are you kidding? This is the youngest I've ever been! I knew I shouldn't have given davaros that regeneration energy! He did take more then intended. Max started talking, interrupting my thoughts.

"So, what's your name?" I stumbled. I couldn't tell her the doctor. I quickly thought of a name.

"Um, my name is Zach. Since we discussed my age, what's yours?"

"I am 14 also, I'm an incoming freshman." I was surprised.

"Wait, but you knew those guys well." She snickered.

"Well, I went to middle school with them. They were always mean." I started to wonder of her role in this school.

"What kind of person are you at this school? Diva, rebel, emo, girly girl, tomboy, other?" She got kind of uncomfortable after that.

"Well, I'm kind of a rebel. You know, those girls from anime that always listen music on huge headphones." I got confused with her facial expressions.

"There's nothing to be sad about with that. Why do you seem kind of depressed about it?" She took a sigh and told the truth.

"Everyone at this school is kind of scared of me. I changed a long time ago but no one believes that I did. That's why I came over here, if you are coming to this school then I wanted you to know the real me first, before the stories." I felt sympathy.

"I know how you feel. I am judged a lot from the stories I am in. I was always portrayed as the guy that had mixed goals. The person that would destroy a small area to save a bigger area." I was referring to the time war but I couldn't actually reference it by name.

"Wow, was that how you were at your old school?" I smiled.

"Eh, not exactly. Wait, hold on, did you say 'old' school?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you're obviously new here right? Or did you randomly walk into a school yard?"

"Well, I wasn't intending to end up in a high school."

"Hey, neither was any of us, but we're here now. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, that friend of yours, is she ok?" I was confused. I thought I didn't have companion. I did have a Tardis, which needed to be found.

"What friend?"

"You know, the one that was passed out with you. She had a blue hoodie with brown hair, I think I saw some white streaks in her hair. I think she wondered off. She was making a weird noise." That certainly didn't sound like any companion I had ever had. I needed to find her, she might have some answers.

"Where did she go?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw her head that direction." She pointed north, towards a building.

"That wouldn't happen to be the high school would it?" I asked her. She nodded. I turned to her.

"We need to find her, I need to figure out where I am." She then looked at me funny.

"Are you suffering from some sort of memory loss? Because I think you're supposed to be laying down for this." I quickly turned to her.

"Trust me, this has happened to me before, l be good in a few hours." She looked at me with worry.

"Maybe we should rest somewhere first. We can go to my house. It's pretty late." I was thrown off by her idea.

"Really? We just met, and won't your parents wonder about you bringing home a random teen." She turned to me.

"Don't worry, I don't really care what they say. And I want to acknowledge the only person that's been nice to me for a long time. Plus, we can make out in private, not in front of them." I went red and started gasping for air.

"I'm kidding! Jeez, take me on a date first." I started to get confused.

"Wait, we're 14. Why are we talking about dates?" I asked, She laughed.

"Dude! Some people smoke and drink at 14!" I was completely surprised. Are these what teens have become?

"I hope you don't do that!" She smiled.

"Don't worry I don't. Now let's get you home!" She started to walk, I attempted to follow but I fell over. She turned around and ran over.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, it's these feet. I think they came out backwards."


	2. Regeneration Part 2: Serpent Falls High

"Well, this place looks friendly." I said walking into Max's room. The room was covered with posters of different bands. They were the kind of bands with the skulls and snakes as the albums. I also noticed a few drawings. They were of some anime characters. Under the drawings were some labels of anime/manga titles. Like Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Black butler, Rosario Vampire, etc. I also saw a drawing of a man and a woman. The woman looked like Max. They were holding hands. Under the picture were initials. They said 'MR.S + MW.

"Hey Max, who's this MR.S and MW you wrote?" She immediately got embarrassed and put all of the drawings away. She then sat on her bed, which had a picture of someone with the 'game of thrones' logo under it. She laid against the back of the bed. She put her hands behind her head and looked at me. She motioned her hand for me to lay down on her bed. I laid sort of sideways so she would have room. She then started to talk to me.

"So Zach, what's your story?" I didn't know what to tell her, I couldn't say anything about my actual past. I just looked at her with a sort of blank expression. She seemed to get an idea of what I was implying.

"Oh jeez, how much of your memory was lost?" I chuckled.

"I don't know, what I do remember is the name Zach and the fact that I was in an explosion." I wasn't lying. Only about the Zach part.

"What do you remember about the explosion?" I sighed.

"Not much, I was in, some sort of, well, a vehicle. And there was fire and an explosion. That's why I wanted to find that girl I was apparently found with. I feel she might have some answers." She looked at me with amazement.

"Wow, I never thought I could meet anyone with a more disturbing backstory then me." The moment she said that, her voice trailed off like she had admitted to something she didn't want to. I was interested.

"What's your backstory? If you don't mind me asking." She got uncomfortable.

"Well, I've never told anyone before, but you look like someone I can trust." I then got a thought.

"What do I look like? I don't really, um, remember." She looked in disbelief.

"Really? You don't even know that. Jeez." She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera app and showed me my face. I looked young. Really young. I had brown hair. To be honest, I couldn't really make out the rest of my face.

"Is there something wrong with your phone, I look kind of blurry. Maybe it's just a product of regene- Um I mean, forgetting! Yeah, that." She rose an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want to know my story?" She said with a dark tone on her voice. I nodded.

"Well, here we go! From an early age, I was not put in the best of circumstances. My dad was an abusive alcoholic and my mom was not the most loving person. I was abused physically and emotionally. I held in my anger until 6th grade. I was being pushed around by those same bullies. Then I snapped. I yelled at everyone, and punched them. I couldn't stop. I punched the lockers, the walls, I was screaming. I was sent to a mental institution nearby, I left a few months later but people were too scared of me. I tried to be nice but no one liked me. They kept telling the new kids that I was insane. So I became an outcast, breaking off into my own universe. In fact, I was so desperate that I tried so hard to get to you before those bullies. I was so happy they didn't tell you about me before, but no doubt they will." She started to cry softly, I could tell that she had held this up for a while. I was happy that she could trust me enough. She was so desperate for a friend that she spilled out it all to me with no second thought. She was lucky that she got me before someone else. I wouldn't tell anyone. She buried her face in her hands. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"Hey look at me, everything is going to be ok. I am happy to be here for you as long as I can!" She smiled and forced me into a hug. She cried into my shoulder. I patted her back. After a few seconds, I heard a loud noise. I thought it was a semi truck but then the noises formed into words. Max suddenly jumped up.

"Oh no... Quick get in the closet!" I was thrown off.

"Wait why? Should I pretend to be a shirt?" She rolled her eyes and pushed me in.

"Ok, either breathe impossible quiet or hold your breath. He can sense anything." She slammed the door. I was super thrown off but I just ducked as the door exploded open in front of the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard a voice yell. I kept my breath really low. Since I am a time lord, I have the ability to hold my breath for long periods of time.

"Nothing. Why did you come home so early, and why didn't you knock." She sounded very monotone, like this was a normal occurrence.

"I did knock! And that is none of your business!" He yelled back. Max scoffed.

"That wasn't knocking. That was screaming and barging. Now can you please leave?" She definitely sounded like she was hiding something.

"Why, you're not hiding anything are you?" He smirked. I could see through the cracks of the closet door. Max's eyes grew a bit wider. "Oh you are? What is it? Drugs? Alcohol? WHAT IS IT?" Max scoffed again.

"Why? Don't you have enough?" I closed my eyes and started to asses the situation. This was the most messed up situation on earth I have ever experienced. I have never met a girl as messed up as her or a person as loud as that dad. Well, maybe Donna. All of the sudden, I heard footsteps outside the door. He was coming to the door. I had to do something!

"Is there anything in here? Or anyone?" Suddenly the door flew open. I did the first thing I could think of. He seemed surprised. I suddenly got up and started to talk. Hey, it got me out of daleks and Cyberman!

"Hi there! Do you like pianos?" He jumped back in surprise. Suddenly he yelled.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my daughter?" He grabbed my purple jacket and lifted me up, ripping it. I continued to talk.

"Pianos are pretty fun to listen to, aren't they? They aren't really fun when they fall on you though. When they fall, it's like making a psychic link with me. For example, piano!" I grabbed his head and smashed it against my own. I groaned in pain but he passed out. Max was in utter shock.

"What. Did. You do?" I smiled.

"A little trick I learned at my 'old school'!" She suddenly went from shock to excitement.

"You need to teach me how to do that!" I laughed.

"Sorry, I can't. It has some side effects. He might get the urge to walk around with a bow tie and a British accent so give it a few days." Max smiled.

"Wow. So, does that mean that you have regained some of your memories?" I felt my heart sank. I may have just revealed my nature.

"Um, not really, it was-uh-sort of a reflex." Max clearly didn't believe me. But she seemed to bypass it. She opened her door.

"Do you want something to eat?" I shrugged.

"Let's find out!" We walked downstairs. She started boiling some water. After a few minutes, she pulled out something from her pocket. It was my screwdriver!

"Here! I notice that they dropped it when they left. I don't know if you can fix it or get a new one. But I saved it for you." I couldn't believe that she save it for me!

"Wow, my screwdriver! I wonder if I can fix it." She turned from her boiling pot and turned to me.

"Well, if it's a screwdriver, then you can just take out the little sliver points and reattach them to some bases." I chuckled.

"Oh if it were only that simple." She finished the Mac and cheese and served it. She put it into a grey bowl. She gave me half and her half. As I was eating, I noticed she was staring at me. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. I kept looking up to see if she was still looking at me, she was, for five minutes. Which is very creepy. I finally snapped. I dropped the spoon and stare back into her blue eyes.

"What?" She jumped back in her chair. I think she was trying to be stealthy but not very well. She looked at me with the same mysterious look.

"Who are you? I can tell when people are lying. You have not lost your memory and you're name is not Zach. Who are you?" I sighed, it was going to come out sometime.

"Ok look, I honestly can't tell you right know. You can see if I'm lying, but I'm honestly not sure what to tell you. Please believe me. Just call me Zach ok." She sighed, she was honestly expecting something more. I decided to tell her something. "Ok, if you promise to never call me it. My name is The Doctor. At least all the name that I need." She smiled.

"Well, thank you for telling me that at least. Well, whoever you are, one thing is for sure." I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands and looked at me smiling.

"You are kinda cute." I suddenly jerked up and accidentally smashed my hand under the table. I fell over in pain. She ran over and grabbed my hand. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to shock you. Are you okay?" I shook my hand and looked at it, it was bleeding pretty badly. She ran to grab a bandaid. "Here!" I sighed.

"Sorry, I've just never been called that." She laughed.

"What, no girl has ever flirted with you before?"

"Well, they have but in the way of a 'kiss on the cheek or a 'Rose' kind of way." I wasn't technically lying. She looked at me with a weird look.

"Have you ever actually kissed a girl? Because it seems like not only you haven't, but you haven't ever even talked to a girl." I gave her the honest answer.

"Well, in this body, I have never kissed a girl no." She laughed, hard. It was very clear that that wasn't the popular choice. "Why? How do guys kiss?" She picked herself up.

"Dude! People make out in the bathroom in 7th grade, during class!" I put my head on the floor.

"What the hell are you teens doing?" She helped me get up. I had a questions.

"So, now that you clearly trust me enough, can you tell me who MR.S is?" She started to go red. She turned her face away.

"It's just a stupid crush, one of the teachers at the high school, the history teacher. His name is Mr. Smith." I snickered. She hit me in the arm. "Seriously?"

"What? It's funny! Don't worry, I had a crush on a tutor." She got a little less red. "Will I see her at my time at, um, what's the high school?"

"The High school is called Serpent Falls High, 'Slithering good knowledge into teens heads since 1963'. It's a terrible tag line. Yeah, senpai-I mean, Mr. Smith works there, he's the history teacher." I snickered at 'senpai' but acknowledged her other words.

"Serpent Falls! That sounds interesting. Also, history! I love history!" I then walked to her door to outside. She ran to me.

"Woah woah! Where you going?" I looked at her with a small smile.

"To find myself a home for tonight, I need to find that girl tomorrow. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed to find her." Max looked at me with worry as I walked out of the door! She called to me.

"Wait! Come here." I walked over. "Do you have anywhere to to stay tonight?" I shook my head.

"I can find a junkyard. I need the extra supplies. I'm going to try to build a new screwdriver." She cocked her head to the left.

"A junkyard, you expect to sleep there?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Why not, I've done it before! Also one last thing!" She stopped me before I could ask the question.

"Well, you can stay here. I can get you a pillow!" I was grateful for the offer. But I couldn't.

"I wish I could but I really need this extra materials. If I can't find the TARD-I mean the girl. Then I may need to stay here for a while. And I will need to set up base there." She looked at me with a flirty look.

"Well, I would certainly enjoy your company, you seem really smart. You can come over and help with some homework?" She smirked. I sighed.

"Maybe, I don't know, and that's only if I do stay, which I may not!" She lost the smirk.

"I want you to stay, you're the only person to have given me hope in my life. I don't know how long I would last without you!" I finally thought about the positive effect I put on people. I am make people happy! It's an amazing feeling when you finally think about it.

"Wow! That makes me feel good! Thank you!" She put her arms out for a hug. I sighed and hugged her! "I'm happy to make you feel good. If I find what I'm looking for, I can show you amazing things. And I can tell you who I am. Also, one last thing, when is this? I know the time but what's the date?" She looked at me with a weird face.

"Um, it's August, 2016, about the 13th. School starts in a week." To cover my tracks I quickly said a follow up statement.

"Correct! I was testing you!" She rolled her eyes.

"I have something to give you." She told me getting a big closer. I got a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"What?" She grabbed my collar and kissed me. I was incredibly thrown off by it. I understood that she had almost no feelings for anyone for the last few years. She didn't care about anyone. She was letting out all of the feeling she had kept hidden from people. She needed human interaction, and she got it from a Time Lord! It was for about 9 seconds. I wasn't counting, I'm just a time lord! She was very clearly experienced. Then she let go. I was super shocked.

"This." She let go of my collar and stepped back. "There, now you know that your first kiss was from someone who cares about you. I wish that was the same for me... Well, good night! See you at school!" She closed the door. I just stood there. After a few seconds I snapped back into reality. I quickly got off the yard and ran. I saw a sign for a junkyard earlier. I ran to the sign. It was, in fact, an entrance to the junkyard, which was about 100 yards from Max's House. I walked inside looking around, I saw an almost mint, aside from a few scratches and dents, an Aston Martin DB5. It was a nice grey color. The seats were still intact so I sat down. I evaluated what had happened today. I had regenerated, which reminded me to take off my bandaid. Excess regeneration had healed my hand. So, anyway, I regenerated, got attacked by a group of bullies, met a cute girl, discovered that I look 14, lost a Tardis, was apparently discovered with another girl with a blue hoodie, saw this cute girl's house, father, and cooking skills, was shown this girl's life story, and was kissed by her. I'm not going to say anything, but this is one of my better regenerations. All of the sudden, I got a chocking feeling, like throwing up. But instead of barf it was excess regeneration energy. I was done! I'm completely in this new body. I also can't hurt myself anymore. This also tells me that I was separated from the Tardis within 6-8 hours of my regeneration which helps a lot. This was a lot to think about. My mind slowly started to get tired. I was feeling a sensation that does not overcome me often. The need to sleep. I was in an ok area so I slowly drifted into a sleep with one thought, this will be one of my weirdest adventures yet!


	3. Regeneration Part 3: She's Human

**There are a few things I would like to say, First, this chapter establishes a few things that the characters can do and will act like. It may seem a bit, fantasy like, but there will be an explanation I promise. Second, the first OC of the story has been decided! She will appear in either next or the one after next chapter, the person that created the OC is yoyowezy. Thank you yoyowezy! Well, I think that's it! Until next time, enjoy the absolutely longest chapter I have written for anything so far!**

I felt the ground move below me. I quickly opened my eyes. I was in the TARDIS. I got up quickly. It was not the interior I had traveled before. It was my '12th' body's interior. But some thing was different. I looked at my body. I was sporting my old black jacket. With my black vest and white colored collar shirt. I felt my hair. I was the 12th Doctor! But I had regenerated out of him a long time ago! I don't know why I was here. I looked at the doors. They were small, like when I was trapped and had to fight the boneless. The two dimensional creatures that shrunk the TARDIS and attempted to do, well, something to us. Maybe replace or infiltrate. I'll never be sure. I quickly ran to open the doors. I think the TARDIS was sideways. I was on a train track. And conveniently, there's a train coming. I quickly panicked and ran to the console. Flight, not enough power, Demat, to dangerous, shields, offline, transmat, not enough power.

"AARGHH." I yelled. There was no way out! But then I remembered from my last run through. When I was originally the 12th Doctor, Addams family! I ran to the doors. I stuck my hand out as far as I could. I felt my fingers touch the ground. I used my strength in my fingers to pull the Tardis away. I went as fast as I could to get the blue box on the dirt next to the train track. I climbed up a few inches and let go. I had a little happy dance. I was extremely impressed with myself for coming up with that that fast. I then felt the worst feeling I had felt in a while. The Tardis falling back onto the train tracks. The door was facing up so I couldn't move it. But I knew what I could do. I ran to the far side of the console. I reached for a big switch under the console and pulled it. I activate Siege Mode. The moment I pulled it, I blacked out.

I jumped up from my chair. I was still in the Aston Martin. I opened my eyes slowly to look up. Based on the position of the sun, I would say it was 9-9:30 AM. I quickly pulled myself out of the seat to wake myself up. I then thought about the dream I had. I don't usually have visions of the past, at least not in dream form. Unless, I was trying to tell myself something. Let's see, I put the TARDIS in siege mode, which meant for that I had to be in a lot of trouble. So, I must of put the TARDIS in siege mode after I regenerated! That means that I shouldn't be looking for a blue box, I should be looking for a small gray box! I should be able to track it! It can't be that far! All I need is a sonic screwdriver. My heart sunk when I remembered that. A sonic screwdriver. Then I looked around. I was in a junkyard! I could build anything! I quickly grabbed the two halves out of my pocket that Max gave me. I quickly stopped, Max. She went through a lot last night. I hope she's ok, plus she kissed me, I mean, I know that the last few 'young women' I've traveled with have been a bit, shall we say, passionate. But I never felt so much feeling from one. She must have held up a lot of feeling before that. I knew I had to see her again. Maybe I should consider going to school. I never did pass with flying colors. If I get a computer, I should totally register! I ran around grabbing a bunch of things to rebuild the screwdriver. I grabbed a few paper clips, duct tape, some parts from the Aston Martin, and the sonic screwdriver pieces and went to work. I remade the sonic screwdriver in about 25 minutes. I then tested it on the car, it worked!

I scanned around for traces of Arton energy. I detected two traces. One must be the TARDIS, the other could be something that fell out. I followed the closest one. The scanner definitely showed the source to be inside the junkyard, someone must of found the cube and threw it away. I ran to the source. It was buried under some banana peels! I laughed in glee. I found the TARDIS! I did a quick scan, the result surprised me. It had nothing in it. I mean, it was the TARDIS but it did have anything in it. The life force of the TARDIS seemed to have traveled somewhere else. Then I remembered, the other Arton signature! That must be where the life force is!

I quickly followed it, it was outside the junkyard. I followed around the neighborhood. I eventually reached Max's house. I didn't stop because I wanted to find the source. But she was outside, this time sporting a dark red hoodie with short shorts. She had black headphones on. She saw me and quickly took off the headphones and ran over.

"Hey Doc! How are you today. Did you find anything you were looking for? Like that girl?" I quickly stopped. I forgot about the girl.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about her! I'm going to have to look for her later. Anyway, I'm on to something! I think I can find something I really need." I ran off without her being able to respond. She quickly ran after me.

"Wait! What is it! I wanna see!" She then ran to my side and started to run with me. It was just like old times! I tracked the source to a building. The building was definitely the high school. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at the school. It seemed nice. Definitely big! It looked like a fun school. I quickly went back the signal that I was following. It led seemingly behind the school. We quickly found ourselves in a black parking lot. Max and I ran past car after car looking for the signal. The signal quickly grew quickly as we got closer to it. Then it stopped. The signal was 15 feet into front of us. We both looked ahead. There was a girl laying down in the parking lot, she had a blue hoodie on with blue jeans, her hood was down revealing brown hair with a white streak in it. She looked incredibly pale and also looked hurt.

"Oh my god!" Max yelled running over to her. She quickly bent down to check her pulse. I walked over slowly, this was the source of the Arton energy. Whoever she was. Max went over to me. "Doctor! It's the girl that I found you with, She's wheezing!" I went over to hear her breathing. I put my ear to her mouth. I suddenly heard something. But no, that was impossible. It was a familiar groaning wheezing noise that I had heard over the last 3,000 years. It was the TARDIS!

"Doctor, is she ok?" I stood up to face her.

"We need to get back to the junkyard. I have some equipment I can use to save her." She shook her head.

"No! We need to get her to a hospital!" I shook my head.

"Trust me, doctors can't save her. Only I can." She looked at me.

"I thought you were a doctor." I looked at her.

"Dude, look at me, do I look like a medical doctor. Please help me." She reluctantly helped me pick her up. We started back to the junkyard. But we were interrupted but a group of guys. They were the same as before!

"Hey Spock! How's the Millennium Falcon?" I sighed.

"Dude, if you keep talking like that, then you're going to piss off a lot of nerds. Now if you don't mind, can you let us leave?" He just scoffed.

"Why, in fact I think we can help. We can take this young lady to our house for 'appropriate care.'" He gave the look that I had only ever seen on a certain Captain Jack Harkness. I suddenly became very protective over, well, whoever she was. Suddenly, Max appeared from behind me and looked at the guys with a smile.

"Hi boys. I notice that your making my friend a little upset. Now, you know what happened when you make me upset, don't you?" The group of guys suddenly lost their perverted smirk and seem to develop some fear.

"Oh Max, we didn't see you there. Well, we just wanted to help. Right little buddy?" He grabbed my shoulder and forced me into a side hug. "We are great friends right?" He grabbed my shoulder incredibly hard. "Right?" I got an idea.

"Hey dude! Guess what?" He got a confused look.

"What?" He tightened his grip to try to get me to say we were friends. I just grabbed his temples.

"Piano." We made a psychic link and he passed out. Just to avoid confusion, we don't actually make contact. I simulate the feeling so he doesn't see into my head. His friends then stumbled away and ran. I laughed. "Man, those guys really need a kick up the backside." Then I heard a groan. I looked behind me to see the girl. We had left her on the grass during the confrontation. She had opened her eyes. I bent down to see her. And possibly see if any questions could be asked or answered. But all she did was look at me, and say, "Thief?"

Then she passed out again. Now, I remember Idris. The Human TARDIS, Sexy... If this is anything like last time, she should have some random outbursts. Sort of like regeneration. I picked her back up with Max and led her to the junkyard. I set her into the car. The Max took a good look at the car/place I call home currently.

"Wow, nice car! I think it would be cool to fix up and maybe drive around." I took a step back and looked at the car. It wasn't Bessie, but maybe Max was onto something. Until then, I need to wake up, well, the TARDIS, apparently. I grabbed the siege mode TARDIS and put it next to her. Max saw the cube.

"What's that?" I started to sonic the both of them and answered her question.

"Well, it's a link to my past. It's something I need to gather everything else, so is she. She's connected." I kept zapping her with the sonic. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Well, how? A sister? A cousin? Someone, else?" She clearly thought that we were dating, me and the girl.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll find out when she wakes up." Then right on cue, she jumped up, looking completely awake. She had big green eyes that looked almost possessed with her looking around with really fast and quick movement. Then she looked at me very intensely. She jumped up out of the car.

"Now then, where are we-e-e-e? This is a j-j-junkyard so there's trash, trash, trash? Did you throw me out? No you wouldn't, you love me. But why are we here, and how are you so young? Are you thief? Yes, you have a heavy trace on you. How are you not accepted yet? First you put on such a young face and now this? How accepted do you need to be. No wait, hang on, wait wait wait! I'm talking! With a mouth! So that's means I'm humanoid in appearance. I'm not in the box? As you call me, which is, by the way, extremely offensive. I didn't choose that, your future incarnation was the one that froze it in totters lane all those years ago." She said all of this within about 9 seconds. I tried to shut her up in front of Max but she just wouldn't stop, eventually I just put my hand over her mouth.

"Ok, first, you need to calm down! Who are you?" She started talking into my mouth. I quickly removed it.

"You know who I am. You have used me for almost 3000 years. I'm your machine, your box. What's my name?" I looked in shock. It was true! It was her.

"You're the TARDIS?!" I half shouted. Then Max grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"Ok, what is going on? You better start explaining now, and don't lie!" I sighed, I guess it was going to come out eventually,

"Ok, here's the truth. I am from a place called Arcadia. When I was young, I left out of fear with her and a teenage relative. After a while, she left for love and me and her have been traveling alone ever since." I had to be vague. She looked at me with great concern.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! What did you run from?" I decided to be full honest.

"I ran from the Hybrid. He was a legend where I lived. I was scared of my involvement with it. It seemed like it was everywhere. It terrifies me to this day. Please don't make me keep talking about it."

"Why is she called the Tortoise?" I shook my head.

"No, TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. She was called that by my, well, family." Suddenly the girl turned from the car to me.

"You know, you could call me by my real name. Or do you like to only call me that when we are alone?" Suddenly Max got curious.

"Ooh, what's her real name?" Before I could answer, the TARDIS piped in.

"He calls me Sexy. I quite like it!" Max turned to me and started laughing. I went red.

"Seriously! You call her Sexy? Was that off of a dare?" I went even redder. The TARDIS didn't make it any better.

"He said I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!" I turned to her quick.

"Ok, I was young! I didn't know any better." The TARDIS didn't stop there.

"Oh, man you should of seen how he was gawking over me." It was then I smacked the back of her head.

"Will. You. Shut. Up. Please?" She just laughed.

"Why? Are you ashamed by me?" I grabbed her head.

"Piano." She just blinked a few times.

"I'm pretty sure my mental capacity is much bigger then yours. But thanks for letting me see inside of your head! Hey Max! He thinks your cute!" Max and the TARDIS started laughing incredibly hard. I got super embarrassed. Damn these teenage feelings.

"Ok listen. All things serious! TARDIS, how did you, get like this? Do you remember anything?" She stopped laughing and started to think.

"Well, I remember an explosion, you had set me to siege mode during the explosion. Don't you remember?"

"I saw a flashback from when you shrunk, and I had to Addams family you out of there." Suddenly Max felt she wasn't being given an acknowledged existence.

"Ok, what did you guys do for fun?" I chuckled.

"Basically, we took care of alien, well, paranormal things. We liked studying things that humans could really understand." Max got a suspicious look on her face.

"Why do you say 'humans' like its a different species? You aren't an alien." I started laughing nervously.

"No, of course not! T-That would be ridiculous! Heh heh. Anyway, TARDIS, you were separated from, well, don't say it out loud, but this." I grabbed the siege mode TARDIS and handed it to her. She opened her mouth and eyes wide in shock. Then she turned her head to the side.

"Am I really that square?" I nodded.

"It's even worse in the box." Suddenly Max checked her watch.

"Oh crap! I have to go to something. I need to go. Bye Sexy! And bye Doc, see ya at school." She walked over and kissed me lightly on the lips for less then a second. Then she ran off. I just kind of stood there in another trance. I was taken out of it with the TARDIS laughing.

"So, are you two a thing? And since when are you going to a school?" I just quickly became defensive.

"We, um, we're not dating! And school is a strictly education experience." The TARDIS just rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's kinda obvious. So are you just, 'Friends with Benefits?'" I got red again.

"What the hell TARDIS? What's gone into you? Your acting like your the dominant here. You're not. I control you. I drive you." She immediately became defensive.

"Um, excuse me, when have you ever actually piloted me correctly? I always take you to where you are needed. Or where I want you to go. Plus, I really feel an urge to protect my ego." I just snorted.

"What ego? You don't have an- uh oh!" I suddenly came to a realization. "Ok, we both look like teenagers. In my experience, I have felt things that human teens have felt: Uncontrollable anger, rebellious attitude, and losing focus to Max. Maybe the same thing is happening to you. You see yourself as higher then the stereotype that I'm in. Sort of like the 'Diva' to the 'Geek'." She suddenly seemed incredibly offended.

"I am not a Diva. If anything, the reason I'm higher then you is because of my better sense of style. I mean look at that stupid purple jacket. Have you even changed since you regenerated?" I suddenly looked at my clothes, she was right, I hadn't changed.

"Jeez your right, do you know of a store?" She scoffed.

"Of course. I'm a TARDIS, I know everywhere. There's an old navy down the street, you want to go there?" I nodded. Then I got confused.

"How do we get there? Can you still dematerialize? That would be awesome!" She got a curious look on her face.

"Hmm. I wonder. Grab on." I started to put my arms around her neck. Then she told me to hang on. She bent down, I think she was thinking of old navy. As she was, I saw an old Pepsi can start to move away, there was wind.

"Oh you are kidding me..." I said as more things started to move away. The TARDIS's eyes went completely white. The white strands of hair she had started pulsating. Like the light on the box. We were traveling!

Max's POV: I started to run back, I had left my phone at the junkyard. I felt some wind at the entrance. I fought against it trying to get to where the Doc was. I reached the car and saw something insane! It was the TARDIS. She was glowing. The Doc was on her back. The wind grew stronger as the glowing went brighter. Then as the wind and glow disappeared, I looked to where they were. They were gone. The only thing that remained were two sets of foot prints. I told my self out loud.

"I have officially gone crazy." But the weird thing is, I feel that I have seen it before.

The Doctor's POV: I felt the sudden thud of landing. We landed at old navy! It worked. I quickly got off the of the TARDIS, who seemed frozen. I went to face her with excitement.

"It worked! I can't believe it." Then she collapsed. I suddenly felt my heart drop. This wasn't good. A human body can't usually manage the time vortex, I should of remembered. After a few minutes she woke up. She seemed doozy. We decided to only use her dematerialization skills in absolute emergencies. After that, we went to find some clothes. I found a bunch of cool clothes, which were all judged badly by the TARDIS, but I bought them anyway. (I had money from my last adventure just before regeneration.) I was ready to start High School. One 3,423 year old Time lord in the middle of 14-18 high schoolers, what could possible go wrong?

 **NEXT EPISODE: FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! Also btw, the doctor has a now official costume. Or clothes set. There are three types of jackets or shirts he will wear. He can wear an orange jacket, a grey with red sleeves, and a vest, blue on top and brown on bottom with a long sleeve blue shirt. He will most commonly wear jeans. Thank you for reading! Hope to see you soon! If you like this, then please check out some of my other fanfics. A story will soon be release with my OC, thegamerdude256, about a bunch of universes, maybe including this one, coming together to fight a threat in the multiverse**


	4. Regeneration Part 4: Mr Smith

"Welcome to Serpent Falls High! Slithering info into your head since 1996. We would like to welcome you to our school. For the next 4 years, you will learn and hopefully succeed in learning how to make the world a better place in the future." Everyone was standing in front of the school. Max, Chelsea (Human TARDIS), and I all stood in our own group listening to the Principal giving his speech to all the incoming 9th graders. "Your class schedules should of been given to you over the summer however if you just recently enrolled, like some students, then your schedule will be to the immediate left of the entrance. Also, if you attempt to misbehave, then we will let our sophomores, juniors, and seniors handle you." I looked to my left to see the group of boys from before laughing and staring at me. I swear, whatever I do, I'm not getting those guys away. I sighed. The teacher talked about the rules a little but it was over pretty quick, "Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you all enjoy your stay in our little community. Because when you walk through those doors, you will all be one giant family!" She opened the doors dramatically and everyone flooded in. Everyone in our little group went to the schedule desk. None of us had a schedule beforehand. There was a junior girl there with thin glasses and black hair.

"Hello freshmen! Welcome to Serpent falls! Can you tell me your names so I can give you your schedule?" I stepped forward.

"Hello! My name is Zach. Zach Smith." She looked through the papers and found mine. She held it out for me to take.

"Here you go!" Max stepped forward and asked for hers. Apparently her last name is Whitaker. That's interesting. Then 'Chelsea' stepped forward and asked for hers, she agreed to have the same as me, so we would be twins. At first we thought that we were the only people there, but then another girl showed up behind us. Her name was Chrysa as she said. She didn't give a last name which was weird. Then again, I haven't really met anyone here yet that was normal. She looked at me for split second then walked away. Max, Chelsea and I walked aside to share each other's classes.

"Let's see, it looks like we all have the same Homeroom. Room 256." Max looked closer. Then she jumped in excitement.

"Yes! It's Mr. Smith! Um, I mean, hey! It's the new teacher from the assembly last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah ok." We had a few more classes together but some we didn't. After a few minutes, we were instructed to get to class. But on the way I noticed something weird. There was a statue of some sort, it was covered with the words 'do not touch'. The sign under it said 'Our Mascot'. I was interested, but Max pulled me away before I could take a peek. She was extremely excited to meet the new teacher. She pushed me in, almost making me fall over. I stumbled to an empty desk, and sat down. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. All of the sudden, a hand from behind me turned me in the chair to face him. It was the leader of the 'Pudding Brains' as I have decided to call them.

"Hey Spock, this is my seat. Go find another." Then he shoved me out of the desk and I hit the ground. I then decided to sit in the one a few desks to the left. Then 'Pudding Brain #1' decided to come over.

"Nope, that's mine too." I snorted.

"What? Your so big you need 4 desks to support you?" I immediately regretted it as he picked me up by the jacket.

"What was that? Did you say I could have this seat?" I shook my head.

"No I didn't, but if it helps you sleep at night thinking you won, then go right ahead, now can you let me go?" He looked confused. I snickered. Then he threw me, and I mean threw, to the front of the room. I rolled over a few feet and stopped next to the trash can. I got up, shook of myself and went to a seat in the back. I sighed. I'm an alien from one of the most powerful races in the universe, and I'm getting pushed around by a stupid bully. I chuckled at the thought. Max went to sit next to me and Chelsea went to sit in from of me. The Max started to talk.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm about to meet Mr. Smith! This is so exciting. I've never known what is was like to have a schoolgirl crush." I snickered.

"You know, I knew quite a few girls who were like that to me." I didn't know why I needed to say that but I wanted to. She held back a laugh.

"What, you? You had girls that liked you? Come on, I'm the only girl that's ever actually kissed you. You said it yourself." Then Chelsea turned around in her seat.

"No, he's right. There were so many girls chasing him down. I always felt like I deserved the attention that he gave them." I went red.

"You know, I don't need you telling people what my life was like before. All I'm going to say is that back in the day, I would save the girls, and then they would feel the need to 'repay' me. Now let's just wait for the teacher. I'm excited to, my first high school teacher." Then the doorknob on the door started to turn. Everyone turned their heads towards the door. Including Max, who seemed to shrink into her seat. How do humans do that anyway? It's like they de-age. Anyway, the door swung open. Everyone turned their head to see the teacher.

No, it couldn't be him, I quickly went from curiousness to a shocked and horrified look. The teacher walked to the desk and took of his coat. His dark brown overcoat that covered his pinstriped suit. His blue pinstripe suit. He took off his glasses to face the class. He had spiked hair with sideburns running down his face. It was him. Chelsea quickly turned around to look at me, she was clearly as shocked as I was. She pointed at him, then at me, then at him, then at me. Then she started mouthing, 'How is he here?" I mouthed back, 'I don't know! He died a long time ago.' Then the teacher snapped, getting everyone's attentions.

"Alright class, I am your history teacher. Now, my name is Smith, John Smith. But people usually just call me, 'The Doctor.'" Then he smiled at everyone in class.

Max was too busy looking at him to notice that he called himself The Doctor, like me. Everyone seemed to do the same. Chelsea and I were the only ones that were shocked. That's good, because we were the only one that knew his true nature. It was him, well me technically, the history teacher was me! Then, he turned around to write on the board. He just wrote the word History.

"So! History! History history history, history, hhhiiissstttooorrryyy, histroyhistoryhistoryhistoryhistoryhistory. I hope you guys are getting this in your notebooks, anyway, quick review, Who was the person that discovered America, or well, you think discovered it. I mean, you give no credit to the natives." I quickly rose my hand. 10 pointed at me. "Yes! What's your name?"

"Oh, um, Zach! Zach Smith!" 10 nodded his head.

"Well, Mr. Smith. Nice name! So, who 'discovered America'?"

"Christopher Columbus! He took three ships and made it to what he thought was India, which created the term 'American Indian'. Chris also never learned that he messed up. He also wasn't very good with brain riddles." He then raised an eyebrow. "Oh um, I mean, he wasn't very smart with figuring out he wasn't on India, um, yeah." 10 seemed to dismiss my words.

"Ok, well, next! Who was the person that shot Abraham Lincoln?" I rose my hand again, 10 wanted to give someone else a turn but no one else rose their hand.

"Alright fine! Zach?"

"Well, it was John Wilkes Booth, confederate supporter! Come on! Try to stump me, I dare you!" 10 seemed willing to try to stump me.

"Ok! Who was the 27th US president."

"Taft! Also, the first president to ever get stuck in a bathtub!"

"Ok, who was the 3rd person other then buzz and Neil to land on the moon?"

"Michael Collins!"

"Ok, what was the most bloodiest war we've ever been in?" I rolled my eyes.

"Civil War! Come at me bro!" 10 just turned back to the board. He clearly was surprised. Max noticed something and turned around to me to whisper.

"Ok, I don't mean to freak you out. But there's a girl that seems to be studying you really intensely." Then 10 turned around.

"Ok, you should learn really fast that I have ears like a cat! Well, not like a cat, like a human actually, I just hear well, um, yeah. Please remain quiet. If not, I will have to ask you to leave." I nodded.

"Yes sir!" He shook his hand.

"Hey! I said no talking. Out the door!" I was completely thrown off. Then he smiled. "Don't worry, your not in trouble. Just the principal wants you. I just felt that was good timing! Go on!" I sighed. I was always the joker. But still, how was he here? I got up to walked to the door. On the way, I remembered what Max said and turned around. There was a girl staring at me. She was the same girl as before that I bumped into. I think she was a Sophomore too. She seemed to be studying me. I turned around to go out, but then I got an idea. I went to 10.

"Hey, um, Mr. Smith. Can I talk to you later? Like after school?" 10 nodded.

"Um, ok! Let's say 20 minutes after school ends!" I nodded in agreement. Then I left. The principal was standing there. She motioned for me to follow her. The principal and I started walking to her office. But she started talking before.

"So, Zach. I would first like to welcome you to Serpent Falls! It's great to have you. Also I would like to bring up a certain issue. Now, when you signed up, you're parents name, number, and well, anything were not listed. We would like to know if we could get your parents #, or an orphan home if that's the case. But we need to know." Crap! I forgot that I need parents! I can't really make that up. But I had an idea. I hope this works.

"Yes! Actually, Mr. Smith is my Dad. Didn't know if you notice. We kind look the same." She rose an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smith didn't note a kid in his portfolio. He said he was single with no children." Well, definitely sounds like me.

"Well, he just married, but a few weeks later, my mom died of an ambush. My Dad stopped them but that left my and my sister with only one family member, him. We changed our last names from Sigma to Smith." She looked at me sympathy.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. I'll call him up so we can talk about it." I quickly was against that.

"Oh no! He doesn't like to talk about what happened." She shook her head.

"No not that, just about filling out paperwork." Then she turned on her loud speaker and said, "Mr. Smith, please report to the principals office, Mr. Smith please report to the principals office! Thank you!" She turned it off. She smiled at me very cheerfully. I chuckled nervously. A few minutes later, 10, or Mr. Smith, showed up. She greeted him. "Hello Mr. Smith, or, sorry, The Doctor! We have this boy claiming to be your son. Is this true?" I quickly jumped up before he could say anything.

"Dad. How are you dood! It's great to be finally in your class!" I ran to 'hug' him. But what I really dig was smash heads with him. I gave him access to my mind and me access to his mind. Wait, hold on, there doesn't appear to be any memories before the regeneration! That's weird, and his latest memory before coming here is the regeneration with the Dalek and Jack and Rose. I quickly gave him a run down of my situation, from the siege mod TARDIS to the, well, human TARDIS. We both quickly bounced back from the force of hitting heads. But he got up quickly with a gasp.

"Oh my god! You're, you're..." He couldn't make out words. Which was good. I just turned to the principal.

"He's my dad." 10 got up and nodded, rubbing his head with his hand. I whispered to him, "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit that hard." He wove his hands motioning that he was ok. Then he got a hold of himself.

"Yes, he's me son. It's been about 2 weeks since he's been my son. I haven't updated my profile. I am sorry." The principal shook her head.

"It's fine! Just do it as soon as possible. Sorry about the mix up. You too can both go back to class!" She opened the door for us and we walked out. We walked down the hall side by side in silence. For about 15 seconds. Then he turned to me.

"Ok, hold on a second. You're me?" I nodded. "Wow! I never knew I could come out so small." I then proceeded to hit the back of his head. "Oi! Don't do that! We could create a paradox!" I sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that I have been getting Teenage feelings. I don't know where from. I just get them. They come with the body. It's terrible!" 10 sighed.

"So, I'm your teacher now? What can I teach you?" I snickered and shrugged.

"I'll just try not to correct you as often!" He rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I'm 903 years old, I think I know quite a bit." I scoffed.

"Well, I'm 3,456. Fight me!" 10 seemed to stammer looking for a response, but he just sighed. We walked back to the door to the classroom and went to face each other before walking in. "Ok, someone clearly brought us here. Maybe they used it like a gallifreyan time scoop. Or it is one. So we have to stay under cover until we find out where this guy is. Ok?" He nodded.

"Agreed. But why do you get a TARDIS? I don't even get a screwdriver." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was mid regeneration when it happened. Maybe it didn't affect me." He sighed.

"Well, it's nice to know my future is in safe hands at least." I laughed.

"Just wait till your grey phase." Then we both walked in. The first thing I noticed was the girl still staring at me, studying me. I tried to ignore her and went back to my seat. Max was waiting for me.

"Hey! What was that?" I sighed. I had to tell her.

"Well, when investigating paranormal things, sometimes past and future versions of something can appear. Now he is technically from my past." She rose an eyebrow.

"So he's your dad?" I nodded quickly, not wanting explain anymore. She seemed to except that answer and turn back around. Then Chelsea turned to me.

"How can he be here? He died!" I shrugged.

"I don't know, we think it might be a gallifreyan time scoop. They used it once to bring me, well, 4 of me, to the death zone with a 5th trapped in the vortex." Chelsea sighed and turned around. 10 was handing out some syllabuses to everyone. As he came to me, I asked a question.

"So dad! Can I expect the supplies from you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes son." He groaned. I laughed. This might be kind of fun!


	5. Cyberpride: Part 1: Assembly

Max, Chelsea and I all stood in line outside of the gym. It was time for a big assembly. The assemble, we were told, was a big opening ceremony for the incoming freshmen. We would come inside, and then go to the small gym for a club social event. We were in line along with the dozens of teens outside of the gym doors. All of the sudden, 10 walked forwards to unlock to doors. I decided to make a little joke as he walked by.

"Hey dad! Can we get frozen yogurt after school with Chelsea?" 10 turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Zach, I don't have the time." Chelsea snickered at that.

"Yeah you're right! Wouldn't want you to have to waste the timey-wimey!" 10 got a bit red and turned to the door. He unlocked it and turned to us and the teens.

"Alright! You will all come inside the doors and sit in an orderly fashion. Now, the assembly will be a few minutes long. And I understand the seats are uncomfortable. They are made of pure wood so no complaining. We can't afford cushions. Now please go sit from bottom to top." He opened the doors and everyone flooded inside. Our little group found seats in the middle. 10 wasn't lying, it was uncomfortable.

"Dear god, this is uncomfortable." I said to Max. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's almost as uncomfortable then that Aston Martin you want to fix up." I got offended.

"Hey! That is a cool project! I'm sure 10, I mean dad, would help me!" Max rolled her eyes.

"Hey, is it bad that I have a crush on your dad?" I laughed. She had no idea.

"Hey, you flirt with me all of the time. You could ask the same thing about me to him." She got red.

"Please don't tell him I kissed you." I got a mischievous grin.

"Twice." Then she pulled my in for a quick kiss. No one saw.

"Three times actually." I sighed. There was no winning against her is there. Then, the principal walked up to the podium.

"Hello students, hey Jerry turn that down, testing testing! 123! Mic-ro-phone! Oh your watching. Anyways, I am so happy to finally give you the official Serpent halls high welcome! We are so happy to finally see all of this happy faces! I looked around. I didn't see one happy face. Just squirming bodies on the wood. I snickered and turned to the principal. "Anyways! I am going to explain the schedule. Your first period is Homeroom. You already went there. Now, other then today, you will then go to your next three periods, then lunch, then your last three. There will be one elective in each of the groups before and after lunch. You will meet and greet your teachers over the next few days. Now, your main classes you will share with all other high schoolers. Your math teacher is Mrs. Foreman, she is our oldest teacher here, no offense, so treat her with respect, not that you shouldn't treat the other teachers with respect! Next, our history teacher, he is Mr. Smith. He has been here for 3 years, he is one of the smartest men I will ever know. Next is language arts, he is Mr. Vega, he can teach you anything you need to know about language arts, also side note, don't insult Godzilla around him. Last, is science! That teacher is Mrs. Hurter. She is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. You may also hear a lot about Wonder Woman from her. She loves her. Anyway! That's the teachers, the main rules are obvious. No phones, or kissing in class." I glanced at max. She smirked at me. I quickly turned to the principal. "Also, we are fine with relationships just don't let it get in the way of classwork. Also, because of middle school memories from the author, no dabbing, use of the number 21 as a joke, and saying what are those. Also, we have a special treat for you. We actually have a new mascot! The last one was voted on top 20 creepiest mascots so we got a new one. And someone actually designed one for us! Now we saw a few people duck under the covers to see it so I decided to reveal it for you first! You'll be the first in the whole school to see it! Are you ready?" A few teens yelled yeah. Our group didn't say anything. "I said, are you ready?!" Then a lot more people started yelling. I laughed. "Alright, I now present the new Serpent high..." She pulled up the cover on the mascot. I gasped in shock. I saw 10 look at me with shock on his face too. Then Chelsea turned to me.

"What? How are they here?" I shook my head.

"Cyberman!" Me and the principal said at the same time. It was them. With their silver nature and their blue lights in their chest. It was the cybermen! They were here!"

Cue Doctor who theme song.

"Everyone get down!" 10 yelled at everyone. The students and teachers were confused. I ran down to join him. We both pulled out our sonic screwdrivers and pointed them at the Cyberman. (By the way, the 15th doctors screwdriver is the trans-temporal screwdriver). Then I slowly lowered it and walked over to it. "What are you doing? It could kill you?"

"Maybe. But hold on. It's not moving. It's empty?" I scanned it for robotic activity. There was none. I tilted my head to the side. "That's unusual. Maybe it's dormant." I turned to group of teens. "False alarm! Sorry principal go back to your speech!" I walked off the stage. 10 just stood there. I grabbed him by his coat and pulled him off to the side. "Come on dad! Let's go!" Then I pulled him to the side and walked up to my seat. Everyone stared at me. "What? I said I was sorry!" They all slowly turned to the principal. She looked completely shocked.

"Um, we, that was unexpected. Clearly something planned I wasn't apart of. Anyway, um, I'm done with announcements! Go through the door to the small gym. The club social is in there. Mr. Smith and Zach. Can I see you?" Everyone got up to walk through the doors. Max gave me a wave with a look to confusion on her face and pointed to the doors then me and her. She meant for me to meet her when I was done. I nodded. She quickly left. The principal walked over to us. "What in the name of sanity was that little stunt. I can have you both removed for that." 10 took over.

"Ok listen. That is not a mascot. That is an evil enemy that I have been fighting for a long time now. What it is is a Cyberman. An upgraded human with removed emotions. Who sent it to you?" She shook her head.

"No no. Those were just designed. You couldn't have seen them before. And they are mascots, not monsters." I shook my head.

"No, he's right! We both have faced them before." She crossed her arms.

"So what are you? 007 and his son?" I laughed.

"A secret agent that changes his face. That's actually really accurate." 10 hit me in the back. I cleared my throat. "I mean, um, I just saw those at my middle school. They were the opposing teams mascot." She got confused.

"Cheyenne Mountain? They don't have metal men for mascots." I turned to 10.

"Cheyenne Mountain? Are we in Colorado?" He nodded.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" I shook my head. The principal shook her head.

"Ok listen. I want you both to go through those doors. We can discuss this later." I looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright." 

"Sorry about the trouble." We both went to the doors and walked through. I got a good look at the club social. There was a chess club, acting, anime, sci fi, video games, my little pony, cooking, and even a debate club. Everyone turned to us. They clearly wanted to know what happened. We looked at each other awkwardly. I decided to play along. "Please please, no autographs! Go back to your club social!" They all reluctantly turned back. I then led 10 over to Max and Chelsea who were looking at a swimming club. Max turned to me.

"Oh hey Zach! How's it goi- oh um, hi! Mr. S-smith!" Her legs started shaking. I snickered.

"Hi Max! I wanted to introduce you guys to each other. Dad, this is Max! You obviously already know Chelsea, as she is your daughter, 'cough' TARDIS 'cough'". 10 looked at Chelsea with shock. She walked over and put her arms around him.

"Hi daddy!" 10 was at a lost for words. Then she let go and 10 turned to Max who was still staring at him.

"Hello Max! Nice to meet you! Zach has told me a lot about you! Thanks for taking care of him when he passed out in the field! I expect he will be coming over there more often?" She nodded quickly.

"Oh I hope so! You really raised a great guy! I have to ask though. Is there a Mrs. Smith?" I snickered. That was forward. I answered before he could.

"She be dead!" 10 turned to me.

"Seriously? She's not dead. She just, fell for my twin." Max gasped.

"There's two of you?" I laughed.

"Sometimes, it feels like 15." 10 turned to me again.

"Ok stop." Then Max turned to me.

"So hey, what's the deal with the metal dude? Why did you go all crazy over it?" I looked to 10 and nodded. 10 started to speak.

"Well, I'm older then I look, and I've been facing against them for a long time now. They are called Cyberman. They are like humans but 'upgraded' to have no feelings. They try to upgrade anyone they see." Then Max turned to me.

"You know, when you say paranormal, I think ghost. Not metal men." I nodded.

"And I haven't even gotten to the part of the salt shakers with plungers." 10 started to talk again.

"Anyway, I thought I destroyed them a long time ago. I didn't know they would come back more advanced then ever." Max scoffed.

"Looks more like iron man to me." I rose an eyebrow.

"Who?" She sighed.

"Never mind. How do we stop them?" I took over from here.

"Ok, so I've faced this kind before he has. The only way to destroy them is their own self destruction. I just need to know who got them here. I can get the self destruct from them." Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"I can't help with that." The 4 of us all jumped and looked behind us. It was her! The girl from before that was studying me. I never really heard her talk before.

"How? Who are you?" Then 10 smiled.

"Oh hello Chrysa! How was your summer?" She smiled at 10.

"It was great Mr. Smith! Thanks! Anyways, I can help with your problem. The principal here trusts me. She tells me things that not many people here. I can find out who gave her the idea for the metal guys." I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Can you? Wait no, first, why were you watching me?" She smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were someone I could trust. I don't want of make friends with the wrong people. Now, back to your other question, I can help you, but for a price." I sighed. Of course.

"What?" She stood up.

"Well, that group of boys took something from me. And I need someone to get it back." She pointed towards the pudding brains. I groaned.

"Really? Them? You're asking me to pick a fight with a teacher right there?" She nodded. Then she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"He's not a teacher. He's an alien from outer space. And your not his dad." I got shocked and turned to 10. He nodded and smiled. I sighed and leaned back. There wasn't a way out of this.

"What did they take?" She lost the smile.

"Well, it was a manga book. I was reading it when they took it. They won't give it back. If you get it back, I'll get you the info." I sighed.

"Ok fine. How do you know they have it?" She pointed to them. They were flipping through a book and laughing. I hit my head.

"Well then, let's do this."

"Alons-y!" 10 said to me. I nodded. I walked slowly over to them. I got a closer look at the manga. Tokyo Mew Mew! I'm not going to lie, I've read it in the TARDIS when I was bored. Chrysa has good taste! I stepped over to them quietly. I planned to grab the book and run. I should of guessed it wasn't going to work. The leader turned around to face me.

"Hello Zach! Nice little stunt up there! Is there anything I can do for you?" He had the stupid sarcastic smile. I went along with it.

"Hi! Can I see that book?" He looked at it and then looked at me.

"Why would you want a book about cats?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, why would you?" He frowned and got a bit red.

"I don't. I got it for a friend." I laughed.

"You have friends?" He motioned to his gang. "You're kidding! I thought this was a cult! Now give it to me or I'll have to knock you out." They laughed.

"Ok seriously? I was tired from practice that day, I passed out from exhaustion. Try me." I nodded.

"Ok! Piano!" I grabbed his temples, and he fell over. I grabbed the book and left him laying there on the floor. I heard some people gasp. But most started to applaud me. I smiled. It felt good to get recognized. I handed the book to Chrysa. Who was in shock. Max an Chelsea looked amazed and 10 just looked also in shock.

"How did you do that?" She asked me. I ignored the question.

"Now, please go ask the principal about the metal men?" She sighed in disappointment.

"Fine. But I'll get answers from you some day." She quickly walked off. Max walked over to me with a grin and put her hand in mine and got close to my face.

"Wow, that was so brave. You're my hero!" Then she turned to 10 and went red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit on him in front of you. No wait, I meant, oh crap!" She ran off in embarrassment and Chelsea ran after her. I laughed and turned to 10 who was still in shock.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, um, first, Max seems really forward doesn't she. And 2, why did you use a psychic link?" I sighed and turned to him.

"1. I know, but she needs it. She hasn't had much of a great family relationship so I'm here to help! And 2, it's not better for you? Who wears sand shoes with a suit?" He got annoyed.

"They're not sand shoes." I nodded.

"Oh yes they are! Now come on, let's go see what the clubs are!" He shook his head.

"We are here to find out what they did to the TARDIS and then get it back and leave. Not mingle in a club social." I rolled my eyes.

"You're just jealous that a girl is all over me and not you." He got red.

"What? No! It's not that!" I smirked.

"Come on, you kiss every young woman you meet. It's my turn. I had to deal with an older guy after young people. Let me have my fun." He sighed.

"I'm your dad. I'm supposed to be protective." I shook my head.

"You know, dads aren't suppose to be 2,000 years younger then the son." His eyes widened.

"You're 3,000 years old?"

"3,456. What are you? 903?" He sighed.

"Just, go. I'll wait for Chrysa to come back." I smiled and walked off.


	6. Cyberpride: Part 2: Chrysa

Chrysa's POV: I walked down the hallway to the principals office. I can't believe that Zach actually did that. I opened the door the office. The secretary behind the front desk looked at me with a smile.

"Ah! Hello Chrysa! How was your summer?" I smiled at her.

"It was great! How was yours?"

"Oh the usual, caught on my reading. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh yes! Is Principal Foreman in today?"

"Yes, is there anything specifically you need? Like a bullying report. You can report that to me."

"No, I just wanted to ask a question about the new mascot." She nodded.

"Of course! I'll see if she is in." She pressed a button on the intercom, dialed the # for her office. "Hello? Principal Foreman? There's someone here to see you!" There was a voice on the other end. Then she nodded and motioned for me to enter the office.

"Thank you!" I walk in the office to see the principal with her head down on the desk. "Um, Principal Foreman? Are you ok?" She quickly raised her head.

"Yes! Sorry, I'm fine. Chrysa! How are you?" I smiled back.

"I'm great! How was your summer?"

"Great as always, not having to see half of the students here is always nice. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know I would never question your decisions but I have to ask, where did the metal guys come from?" She looked questioningly at me.

"The Cybermen? Why do you want to know?" I shrugged.

"It seems a bit weird to go from snakes to 'Cybermen'." Then she rose an eyebrow.

"Did Zach ask you ask me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got a report of Zach making someone pass out and I know your system of doing everything for a price. Was that you?"

"Why would Zach want to know about the Cybermen?"

"I don't know. Him and Mr. Smith went to me to ask about it. They were pretty convinced they were some weird villain." I rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"Are they?" She looked in confusion. "Well, I mean, did they come from someone evil?" She shook her head.

"No, ok fine, a man named Dr. Schmidt designed them. He said that he saw our mascot and wanted an upgrade. So he sent us the Cybermen. I loved the idea and decided to put them in." I nodded.

"Who's Dr. Schmidt?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. We only talked over the computer via email. I've never even heard of his studies before then."

"His studies?"

"Yes, he's done a lot! He's made theories on light speed travels, time travel, even teleportation."

"That seems very science fiction. Is it real?"

"Oh it's very real. All of the calculations add up. In fact, he said he could come to the school and give a demonstration on his teleport! So you have that to look forward to!"

"Wait, so a random guy with ground breaking inventions, that doesn't even show his face, decides to give a bunch of 'Cybermen' to a high school?" She nodded with a smile.

"I know it's a bit hard to believe. But we need it. Colorado doesn't have the best track record when it comes to school. We have so many teen pregnancies and even middle school pregnancies its insane." I nodded.

"Yeah. That's true. But how do metal men help us?"

"Well, it'll, for once, give the school something to look at that's good. And Dr. Schmidt said that he would be showing the school his technology first so we would be the first to see it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Put scientific genius in the middle of, you said it, teen pregnancies! That's a good idea!" She looked a bit defensive.

"Ok listen, I don't even understand why I'm telling you this. It's top secret. Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially Zach." I nodded.

"Yes, Principal Foreman." I left the office with a dilemma in my head. Should I tell them? I told them I would find info and tell them what I find out. But I don't want to break the trust I have going on with the principal. I sighed. This was difficult.

The Doctor's POV (Zach): We waited anxiously for Chrysa to return. 10 was looking around anxiously. I was talking to a sci fi club member. We were arguing about light speed travel.

"Listen, the way to break light speed is engines. Engines that go fast." I shook my head and laughed.

"No, it's never about the engines. You can make a penny to the speed of light. It's all about the momentum. You need momentum." He sighed and turned away. I laughed and walked to 10. "Hey. What's up?" He sighed and looked around.

"I don't know. You said that Chelsea was the TARDIS right?" I nodded. "Well, how much of her abilities do you think passed over?" I looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, I saw in your head that she was able to Demat, but with great distress. How much more can she do?" I snickered.

"Well I don't really want to find out if she's bigger on the inside." He shook his head.

"No it's not that. I just noticed something. There's a girl here from China. She's an exchange student. Never talked a word of English." I nodded.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, why can she speak perfect English?" I turned to her in wonder.

"Ooh. Interesting. Do you think that the translation matrix transferred over?" He shook his head.

"That's what troubles me. If the effects were the same as the dematerialization. Then the translation should be jumbled. But it's perfect. Not even a stutter."

"So, there's a TARDIS nearby." I said in realization. We looked at each other in shock. "Ok, so there's a TARDIS. It can't be mine because of Chelsea. And I know that the frame is in siege mode back in the junkyard." He nodded.

"It can't be mine. I scanned everywhere. Mine is definitely not on earth." I looked at him with wonder.

"So who's is it?" Right after that, someone tapped our shoulders. We turned behind us to see Chrysa. She seemed in distress.

"What's wrong? What did you find out?" 10 said to her. She shook her head.

"I can't tell!" 10 bent down.

"Listen, I am your teacher. Whatever the principal told you, I am overriding it. What did she say?" She sighed.

"Oh she's gonna kill me, ok. She said that the Cyberman are a creation from a person named Dr. Schmidt. He developed the Cyberman along with a few experiments on light speed travel, time travel, and teleportation. Very science fiction in my opinion." I turned to 10.

"Light speed travel? Time travel? This is way to early in human history. What else did she say?" She looked around.

"First, where are the girls?" I snickered.

"Well, one with the black hair and purple streaks accidentally hit on me in front of him so she ran, then the one with brown hair and white streaks followed her. By the way, they're names are-."

"Max and Chelsea. You know I do hear you talk." I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. Right. Anything else?"

"Well, she said that he was going to make a surprise demonstration. About his inventions, including teleportation." I turned to 10.

"Did you know about this?" He nodded.

"Yeah, they said something about a presentation. In fact, it's supposed to be at the end of the day." I nodded.

"Hey that's fun. Teleportation at the end of the first day of school. Not that bad of a deal. Like going to a physically demanding camp for the 8th Harry Potter book." 10 nodded.

"Yes. They wouldn't tell us anything about it. It was a secret. Anyway, where are Max and Chelsea. They ought to be back by now."

Chelsea's POV: I ran after Max down a hallway. She stopped and sat down in front of a set of lockers.

"God I am so stupid." She said to me. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It happens." She looked at me with curiosity.

"You don't feel, protective, over him?"

"Which one." She rolled her eyes.

"You know. Zach! I mean, you know very well that I kissed him." I shrugged.

"Hey, trust me. After what I've seen him be before, I'm happy for him!" She chuckled.

"What was he like before?" I sighed, wondering what to tell her.

"Well, he was very, serious. Definitely more of a brother figure then a love interest. His eyebrows were cross. You could take off bottle tops with them." She laughed.

"Wow, I'm lucky he changed." I nodded. I sat down next to her.

"Hey listen. Our family is, different, to say the least. We have a lot of weird relatives. I'm the only girl. We call the guys 'Doctor' and they call me, TARDIS!" Max nodded.

"Hmm. I have a weird family to."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. My dad is abusive and my mom is a workaholic." I put my arm on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to though." She sighed.

"Well I did. Let's drop it." She seemed agitated so I nodded. Then I heard a skitter behind me. I turned quickly and Max looked next to me. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"It looked like a mouse but silver." I quickly turned to her.

"Silver?" She nodded. I gasped. Were they cybermats? I hope not. We got up to examine it further. We saw the silver rat go down a hallway. Then into a teacher's lounge. I rose an eyebrow. We both ran after it. Then we got to the door to the teachers lounge. We looked around, then I said to Max, "Hey, we probably shouldn't be in here." She laughed.

"Come on. You don't want a little adventure in you life?" I snickered.

"Oh trust me, I have enough adventure." She nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sure. Come on!" She opened the door. I sighed and followed through the door after her. We looked around. There was a table, fridge, and some vending machines. One of them said 'out of order'. Max laughed. "Oh yes! I always knew they had a vending machine." I walked over in curiosity.

"Why is it out of order?"

"Well, that usually means it's out of soda or just doesn't work." I shook my head.

"It's the start of the school year. They would make sure to have everything in peak physical condition. Well, at least the teachers things." She nodded in agreement. Then I went behind the vending machine. There was a plug. It wasn't plugged in. The other one was though. "Hey look. There's no plug." She shrugged.

"Why would it. It's out of order." I nodded.

"Yeah. But why would the vending machine still light up?" She rose her eyebrows.

"Oh! That's interesting. Why is that?" I smiled.

"Because this might not be a vending machine at all. Watch this." I banged my hand against the door rhythmically. Then the front of the machine opened. There was a ladder leading down. Max looked at me with amazement.

"How did you figure that out?" I smiled.

"After hanging out with Zach, it kind of rubs off." She motioned for me to go down first. I nodded and started down the ladder. Then she followed, with questions.

"Hey, why do you think this is down here?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea." Then we hit the floor. "Ah, here we go!" Max followed my down. It was dark. She pulled out her phone to open a flashlight. She shined it around. It looked like a laboratory. There was a glass cage with metal parts around it. I looked around in shock. Why was all of this under a school. I motioned for the flash light to come over to the glass cage. There was someone inside. Wait, is that? No, it can't be. Another one?

"Who is he?"

"Him. It's him."

"Who?"

"The Doctor. Well, another one."

"Another family member?" I sighed.

"Ok look. There's something you need to know about the Doctor. He's like, James Bond."

"What? A secret agent?"

"No, just, the same guy with different faces. I can't explain it now, but this man, and the guy with glasses up there, are the same person." I didn't have the heart to tell her that Zach was one of him too. She rose an eyebrow.

"Did he get plastic surgery?" I laughed.

"That's actually really accurate."

"Well, at least the one upstairs has a better dress sense. I mean, look at that bow tie! And the tweed! He looks like Pee-Wee Herman!" I nodded. Then Max groaned over in pain. I ran over.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head. Then she screamed. Then silence. She got up like nothing was wrong. She looked at me with a straight face. "Are, you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes Chelsea, I am ok. Let us head back to the doctor and Zach." She started to walked back to the ladder.

"What? You don't want to explore more? What happened to having adventure in your life?" She continued up the stairs.

"I do not wish to explore more. I wish to find Zach." I got a bit worried. I noticed a lack of contractions in her words. I followed her anyway.

3rd Person POV: As they left, a computer monitor turned itself on. A blue screen appeared. The words, Max, age 14, appeared on the screen, then it said, Upgrade In Progress.


	7. Cyberpride: Part 3: Last Chance

Warning, romantic scene coming up.

The Doctor's (Zach) POV: I was getting worried. Max and Chelsea weren't coming back. I wonder if they found anything worth talking about. Like why was that Cyberman here, or who is Dr. Schmidt? I need to know. After a few hours, we headed back to our Homeroom so we could talk with our friends. Then finally, Max and Chelsea walked in. Max seemed calm but Chelsea seemed terrified. They both walked over to us. I turned to Chelsea immediately.

"Hey! What did you see?" She looked at me with fear.

"You. Another you. The one with a bow tie." I gasped in shock. There was another me here? How much are these mysterious guys using these time scoops? I turned to Max. She seemed overly calm.

"Hey, you ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes Zach, I am ok. Are you?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, did you purposely not use the contraction? Because it won't make you look smarter, no offense." She smiled.

"Of course not, dear Zach. May I discuss an issue with you outside?" I was confused, very. I got up slowly, then she grabbed my hand and led me to the door. "Mr. Smith. May I please discuss something with Zach outside?" He looked at me, I nodded, so he did. She quickly opened the door, pushed me outside, and slammed the door. I looked at her with shock. What was she doing?

"What in the world is goin-". She cut me off by slamming me into the wall. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine so I couldn't move. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She smiled lightly.

"Come on. You don't want to be a little adventurous? Break a few rules? Come on, I don't want to have to get rough." I sighed.

"Ok very funny. Come on. Let go. We have more things to worry about then a joke." But she didn't let go. She pressed hard and brought her face so close to mine that we touched foreheads. She was serious!

"This is no joke. I want you. Please don't run away."

"I can't, you're literally holding me down." She smiled.

"Yeah, so I guess there's nothing else to do." She got closer and closer to my face. Then she did it. She kissed me in the middle of the hall.

"Ha! That was a weird adventure! Nothing like getting kissed in the middle of a high school hall!" I was in the TARDIS, but not. I used this trick before, in the confession dial. Lock the door to a storeroom in your head. So you can think. What is going on with Max? She's never this aggressive. She's usually just sort of playful.

"Ok Max, let's take a look." I went to a scanner, my eyes. I opened my eyes for a brief moment and closed them. I got a good look at her eyes. They weren't their usual color. They were silver! Cyberman silver! She was being taken over! Then what is she doing? Cybermen remove emotions, not enlarge them. Then what is this? Not a romantic move, but a message? Communication? A trap? Yes, a trap! This was her way of transferring Cyber cells into my body! They had taken me over before, in my last body of my first cycle of regeneration, hey, the one they have keeping in the cage. I wonder... I was able to have some control. But they've evolved, they even made a Cyberman that was compatible with me. I know they can control me, remove my emotions, and this was the first step. I need to get out of there NOW!

I opened my eyes, only a few seconds had passed. She was still leaning against me, kissing me. My arms found themselves on her waist. I was kissing her back. I tried to get out of there, but I couldn't! Of course, they analyzed my teenage body. I not only had the appearance of one but the hormones of one. And if my studies are correct, they rage at this time. If a girl kissed them, they would usually have to count on the girl to stop because the guy didn't think with his brain. Oh god. I need to get out of there. I was able to raise a hand and smack her. She screamed and fell over. Her eyes turned back to their regular color.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I laughed.

"Good! You're back! That was a Cyberman. It was taking over your brain. It forced me into a make out session." She sighed in disbelief.

"Oh dear lord. This is what being friends with you caused? A monster coming after me! Was I good at least?" I rolled my eyes.

"Max please. Let's just get inside." As we went to the door. I groaned in pain.

"You ok?" I shook me head.

"Oh no. It's taking over. You were in physical contact with me long enough. It's taking over-AAAH." I fell over in pain. I curled up into a ball and blacked out.

Chelsea's POV: We all lined up against wall and whiteboard next to the door. We were heading outside for lunch and the presentation. Apparently it would go on until the end of the day. Which, judging by the 12:45 lunch time, isn't terribly long. 10 opened the door to face Zach and Max, smiling. They looked possessed. It threw off 10 to. But he just ignored it. He lead the class to the lunch room. The lunch room was big! The food was separated into different sections, Favorites, Deli, Grill, and Pizza! I got a sub from the deli section and sat down at a table. Zach and Max came to sit next to me. They were still smiling. I was a bit creeped out. But I tried to ignore it. I turned to Zach.

"Hey, they're serving Chicken Alfredo tomorrow! Isn't that good? Do you still like that?"

"Yes, my dear sister. I do still like that pasta dish." I dropped my sandwich into the plate and faced him.

"Ok, who are you?"

"I do not understand the question."

"Yes you do, your eyes are grey and you're not using contractions, like Max. Who still isn't using them." He kept his awkward smile.

"Ah, I see you have noticed my new Cyber features." I gasped. Cyberman! They were upgrading him. Then they got close to me and started to put their hands on my arms.

"It doesn't hurt. In fact, it doesn't feel like anything at all. I shook my head.

"No, I'm a machine anyways. I can't be upgraded."

"Yes you can. You are in human form. You can always be upgraded." Then his right arm pulled away, then he made a slapping motion with his hand. I got the idea. I slapped him as hard as I could.

"OW! Hello! I am back!" His eyes changed back to their normal color. He quickly turned to me.

"Ok listen, I have about 45 seconds until the Cyber-Tech adapts to hitting it. Remember, if it effects you, then just tell someone to slap you."

"How do I do that if I can't control myself?"

"That's true. Um, ok, well listen, there's something controlling Max and I. It's adapted to touch upgrading. Since I have a very strong immune system, it needed more of a direct connection with my inside."

"She made out with you didn't she."

"No! Well, maybe, sort of, kind of, ok yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Well how do we stop it? And since when could it control by touch?"

"Well, they adapt. Since I was technically inside the hive mind, I saw something. Mondasian and Cybus Cybermen working together. One with the ability to transform by touch, and the other with the ability to rewrite a persons head. Together they are brilliant!"

"Not a good time to compliment them."

"Right sorry, but listen, what ever is happening later is big. And it will not be good."

"But why target a high school? In America?"

"I don't know, unless, it's a test. What do Cybermen do? They upgrade, delete emotions. And where would you find the most emotion?"

"Probably at teenage-oh, oh no!"

"Yep, if they can handle a school of teens, American teens, then they could handle anything. Any group of people- oh no."

"What?" 

"It's adapting. It's fixing itself. Please get yourself out. Please! Don't let them get control of you. You have the power of universal travel. They can not get in your head!" He bent over in pain. Then he got up, with that smile on his face.

"I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. Sister, please give me a hug!" He reached his arms out. I quickly got up and ran out of the lunch room. Then I saw 10. He had the same smile.

"Hello, how are you on this fine day?" I quickly turned away and ran. I heard foot steps behind me. They were chasing me. I took a big left and tripped. Damn these human feet! They quickly picked me up. I felt the Cyber technology raise through me. I was transforming. No, they have control of the TARDIS, me.

Chrysa's POV: I took my lunch to sit with my friends. They had nachos and pasta. I went to the table, then I sat down. We started our conversation then the lights went dark. There was a spotlight on the center stage. All of the sudden, a smoke machine started to produce smoke on the stage. Then a guy about mid 20's came out on the stage. He was wearing a tweed brown jacket with a red bow tie. He also was wearing a red bowl on his head. Not sure why.

"Hello everyone! How is your first week going so far?" No one said anything.

"What are you wearing on your head?" The leader of the 'bad boy' gang yelled.

"It's a Fez!"

"It looks stupid."

"No it's not! Fezzes are cool! That leather jacket is stupid! Anyway, I am Dr. Schmidt! I am a scientist at the university up the street!" Ah! So he made the Cybermen! That's cool. "I am working on something big! And I want to show it to you! You will be he first to ever see it." One person clapped. "Oh come on! It's exciting! I have developed things that can test time travel and teleportation and I am showing you my latest creation! In fact, I sent one to you earlier!" I nodded. Everyone else turned to the Cyberman, which had been moved to the lunch room for convenience purposes. He started to talk again.

"These are my Cybermen! They are suits! They also change your physical being so you won't feel any pain what ever happens to you!"

"Who is this guy?" One of my friends asked me.

"I'm not sure." I responded. Dr. Schmidt started to talk again.

"Anyway, I have selected 4 people from this school to be the test. 3 freshmen and 1 teacher! The students are, Zach, Max, Chelsea, and Mr. Smith!" I looked around. Now that he mentioned it, they were no where in sight! Then 4 lights on the stage lit up, revealing all four of them on stage. They all had the same smile on. Like what the Joker did to his victims in the 1989 batman movie, gave them all his smile.

"Well, are you four ready?" Dr. Schmidt asked them.

"Yes." They all said in unison. It was really creepy.

"Alright then!" He snapped his fingers, and lights went up, revealing 4 of those Cybermen. They all walked up to their respective one and stood in front of it, like it was staged. Then my friend turned to me.

"Hey, why aren't the lights in the back up?" I turned to her. "You know, the light in the back. The stage isn't that small. In fact, it's huge! It fit the entire freshmen photo!" I nodded and turned to the stage.

"That's true, why wouldn't he turn on all of the lights?" Then, the suits opened, revealing an inside. The Cyber suits covered the rest of the body. The suit closed. Then the blue light in the suit lit up. Then we heard the suits say something.

"Upgrade complete. Prepare for upgrading." Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What?" 

"What happened?"

"Is this a continuation of that joke earlier?" I hope it was. But then Dr. Schmidt rose his hands and the lights on the back of the stage lit up. There were hundreds, no thousands, of those metal men. And they all were empty, for us.

"Guess what ladies and gentlemen!" He said to the crowd. We all looked around in fear and confusion.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled in a sing song tone. Then all of the suits moved, towards us. We were going to be upgraded! Whatever that meant, but it can't be good.


	8. Cyberpride: Part 4: Mr Clever

Chrysa's POV

I ran. As fast as I could. Everyone else was transfixed on the metal men, Cybermen. I ran and ran, then stopped. What would those things do to the people? I quickly went to run back. I needed to get my friends out of there. The doors were shut. Dammit! I banged my hand on the door in anger. Then I took a deep breath. Come on Chrysa, you can do this. You just need to figure out how to save them all. Remember Mr. Smith, he said he could save the whole planet from an even deadlier enemy. What would he do? Hang on, I remember something!

3 months ago:

I walked into Mr. Smith's office after school on the last day. He had called me in. He motioned for me to sit down.

"So, Chrysa, I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You have been so good to me this last year, and I've put you into danger. There are things out there that I face that have scanned you and recognized you. They will come for you now, possibly." I nodded with a bit of fear.

"Ok, what do you want to give me?" He reached inside of his suit pocket and pulled something out, it was silver with a blue end. He handed it to me. I grabbed it with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"That is what got me out of my tough situations. That little device can blow up the biggest ships. That can activate anything alien you encounter, and human of course, just point and think."

"Why would you give it to me?"

"Well, you've been a good companion to me. I might not see you again. I wanted to leave you with that."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't know. My transportation is out there somewhere. So I need to find it. I hope to return here soon. But if I find it, I won't becoming back. So I want to leave you with that and a few words."

"What words?"

"There's an old earth saying of great power and wisdom, and a consolation to the soul in times of need."

"What saying?"

"Allons-Y. I hope you can find those words helpful, and as a word that brings you and many others hope. So please, don't ever go out cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in. Never stop being hopeful and funny. Never eat pears, they make your chin wet. Always take a banana over pears." I laughed. Then I got sad. I didn't want to see him leave. He noticed I was sad.

"I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll give you something else." He handed me a key.

"What is it for?"

"Just, keep it handy. You may need it someday." I nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Smith."

"Oh and one more thing!"

"Yes?" 

"I'm the Doctor. Not Mr. Smith."

"Well, thank you Doctor. I will see you again."

"Yes ma'am."

Present day

Of course! That weird silver thing. I noticed Mr. Smith holding it earlier at the assembly. I completely forgot about it! I ran to my locker. I put my backpack there. I grabbed almost nothing out of there in the last year or so. So I hope the silver thing is still there. I opened my locker to the combination, 05-01-13. I opened the locker and went through my backpack. I opened the front pouch and felt inside, yes! The silver thing! I took it out and held it in my hands. I remember what he said, just point and think.

I held up the sonic screwdriver to the locker next to mine. I thought the word open, and pressed the button. I heard a click, and the locker slowly opened. I gasped in shock.

I quickly flipped it in my hands and started to run back to the door. I was about to barge in, but I remembered. I need a plan, what do I think? Wait hold on, he said removes pain. That would hack into the nervous system, which is controlled by the brain. So all I need to think is, 'Deactivate brain switches'? I don't know. But it's all I can think of. I pointed at the door and thought, unlock.

"The door barged open. I looked inside. Everyone was inside those metal suits. Everyone. Then one turned to me.

"Halt. You will be upgraded." I pointed and thought, deactivate brain switches. Nothing happened. I was a little disappointed. Then they grabbed me and brought me up to the stage. 4 Cybermen and Mr. Schmidt were there. They revealed an empty suit, for me.

"Come on! Don't be scared. We can remove that emotion." I quickly turned to the Cyberman who was saying that. He was tall. I presume it was Zach.

"Zach? Is that you?"

"I am connected to the Cybernet, there is no need for names."

"Oh jeez. How did you end up like this?"

"My emotions were removed. I was upgraded."

"That's not an upgrade. That's insanity. You can't just change how people think. How do you even do it?"

"We have an emotional inhibitor. It removes all emotion." I smiled.

"Really, emotional inhibitor? That's what make you all, Cybermen?"

"Yes, please explain the meaning of your emotion."

"Oh it's something you don't understand. It's called victory!" I pointed the screwdriver at his chest. "Allons-Y!" I said as I thought, deactivate emotional inhibitor, and pressed the button. I quickly went from him to the other three on the stage. They all groaned over in pain. Then the one in front of me put his hand to his face.

"Oh, my god.." Then he got up and turned to me. "You, how?"

"Well, Mr. Smith gave me this awhile back, said it could interact with any alien technology." He chuckled, in pain.

"Wow, that's good."

"So, how do we get you out of the suit?"

"Oh we don't need to get me out of the suit."

"Wait, why?" Then he turned to Dr. Schmidt.

"Hello, I presume I'm talking to Mr. Clever?"

"Yes." 

"Why are you here? You were destroyed when the planet was destroyed."

"I was uploaded to the Cyber mind."

"Ah so you lived. How did you get his mind back, and how did you get here?"

"Well, I traveled on the TARDIS via a message. You know, psychic paper is a very good way to send messages."

"Ah, I see. So how did you get here?"

"How do you think? His TARDIS!" Zach gasped.

"You have the TARDIS?"

"Yep! And we can use it to upgrade the entire human race, from the beginning."

"But they would cause a paradox. You would upgrade ancestors of people making those people not exist."

"Your TARDIS has sustained a paradox, it can do it again."

"The paradox machine. But that was created by.."

"The master, missy. She taught us how to fly the TARDIS. She taught us how to reanimate the dead. Think about it, the whole of dead people in the universe becoming Cybermen. Upgrading those who are still alive."

"How? You only have upgraded people that were human."

"We were able to upgrade you." Then he gasped.

"Of course. Upgrade one of the most advanced species, then anything else is like a walk in the park."

"Exactly, and I think it worked pretty well."

"Yeah, but I will say, you had to take a few things out for that to happen like the shield over the emotional inhibitor. The sonic should not have easily got through it like that."

"I know. But how good is one sonic going to do against countless Cybermen?"

"I don't know, what would happen when you let me willingly inside the Cyberweb along with a TARDIS?" Then all of the other Cybermen bent over in pain. Dr. Schmidt looked over.

"No no no no! I can handle this! We can rewrite you!"

"The last time you did this, you could handle one, and only part way. There is one thing you didn't think about."

"What's that?"

"This time there's three of us." Dr. Schmidt looked on in horror as all of his work was quickly unraveling. Then he turned to me.

"You will pay, you will pay for everything you did."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to destroy them, just rewrite them a bit."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to rewrite their memories, they don't need to remember being in this position, they remember you showing off anti gravity boots. Then you let me test it out. Also, an accidental explosion caused all of them to fall asleep. Then I'm going to send a little message."

"What message?"

"Well, to change the target of course. It's no longer the rest of humanity, it's just you."

"Ok first, I built them with minimal weapons, so they can't do much damage. And also this is your past body, you can't destroy it."

"Oh don't worry, I won't destroy your body, just the eyes!" Everyone aimed towards his eyes, which were silver. Then they all shot a red laser at them. They all hit his eyes. He yelled his final words before turning back to his normal self.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Then he bent over and propped up, and straightened his bow tie. Then Zach took off his helmet and the other Cybermen fell over, including Max. But Mr. Smith and Chelsea stayed up. They all walked over to him. Then they turned to me. I had a question.

"You, didn't erase my memory. Should I stick my head in a helmet?" Zach chuckled.

"No, you can keep them."

"Why?" 

"Well, 10, Mr. Smith, trusts you. And I take his word very well. You also saved me and probably the entire universe, and maybe the multiverse. You earned it, and that sonic." I smiled.

"Wow, thanks. I'm happy to have done it." Then Mr. Smith came over.

"Listen, Chrysa, what you did today, should be remembered for centuries, but only we know about it. I am so proud of you. You earned that sonic. Honestly, I was going to take it back, but I decided you can keep it." I chuckled.

"Trust me, you were never getting it back." He smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Then Zach turned to Dr. Schmidt and whispered something in his ear. Dr. Schmidt looked confused and nodded. He took Zach behind the stage. I wondered what they were doing.

The Doctor's (Zach) POV: 11 lead me down a hallway. Then there it was, the TARDIS. In all of its blue box glory. I laughed in joy and ran to it. I opened the door and looked at the interior. It was the grey one with the blue center Column. I went to the console to feel it.

"Wow, This is crazy! Do you understand how dark this is? You should add some color to it, maybe even a little library in here, and round things, more round things! He nodded as he walked inside.

"That's a good idea. I'll change it later. In the meantime, I'm going to investigate a signal." I got curious.

"What signal?" He sonic'd the console. Then it played. The signal, the one from trenzalore. The one that translates to 'Doctor Who'. The place I spend 900 years and my first regeneration of my second cycle. He noticed I was sad.

"Are you ok? Feeling a bit weirded out I would expect." I quickly nodded.

"Yeah that's it."

"No, something. What?"

"Well, I can't tell you. Spoilers."

"Oh, ok. Can you tell me anything?"

"Yes, this is an excerpt from a poem I found in a Christmas cracker, 'Now it's time for one last bow, like all of your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now, the clock is striking twelve's.'" He quickly went from smiled to dismissive.

"I don't get it." I chuckled.

"You never do."

"Hey, one question, who are you?" I smiled at him.

"I am an impossible fairytale. You should fit the rest together after a while." He looked at me weird, then I went to close the doors. I walked off as I heard the TARDIS disappear in the background.

6 hours later: Max's POV:

I woke up in a car, with Zach. He was doing something to the steering wheel. I was in the junkyard, in his car.

"Doc?" I said weakly.

"Ah! You're awake! Good! I got you something!" He said cheerfully, holding a Hershey's bar. I grabbed it. "Eat it, you'll feel better." I sat up and opened it.

"Why do I feel so worn out?"

"Don't you remember? We had the dodgeball tournament!" Oh yeah, we did. Zach got hit in the head. I quickly put my hand to it.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" He chuckled,

"Yeah I'm fine. I carried you back here, after the explosion with Dr. Schmidt." I remembered the gravity boots. Then I got a smirk.

"You carried me home?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, technically, Mr. Smith carried you." Then I felt my face go red.

"H-He, carried me?" He nodded.

"Eat! You'll feel better!" He said to me. I bit into it, feeling a wave of energy. Then I sat back.

"Hey, does my dad know I'm gone?" He shook his head.

"Technically, he should still be in his weird delusional state. You'll be fine!" I laughed, remembering him this morning. I turned to Zach.

"Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Sure." 

"What kind of paranormal threats do you face?" He sighed, shook his head, and got up, he lead me to my house. Then he turned to me.

"Why haven't you just discarded me as a crazy person?" Then I got the smirk back.

"Who said I didn't?" Then I kissed him and opened the doors. I went upstairs to my room. I opened the window. He was still there. Kind of frozen.

"Hey! Doctor! You in a trance or something?" He quickly blinked and shook his head. Even in the dark you could see the red in his face. The he quickly walked off, then turned around to look at me.

"Hey! Can I ask a question?" I nodded. "Are we iomign a relationship?"

"You're the smart one, you figure it out." Then I closed the window. I saw him walk off. Then I laid down in bed. I wonder what crazy adventures we will have together.

 _Coming soon: Gender Bender_


	9. Gender Bender Part 1: Color Dance

**Hey guys! It's thegamerdude256! This is the third story of twelve of this season of The 15th Doctor. I need help though. I need some ideas for future stories. I actually don't know what will come after this chapter. I do have a rule. No more multi Doctor stories. The last chapter got incredibly confusing for me and some readers. So please if you have any, then please tell me! Thanks! Enjoy Gender Bender -Thegamerdude256**

The Doctor's (Zach) POV: "So are you going to the color dance?" Max asked me as we say down at the lunch table. It was a nice Monday. Very sunny! I got Nachos with cheese and she got chicken nuggets on a kabob.

"Color dance? What's that?" I asked her.

"Only the best dance of the school year! I've heard so much about it, it's this Friday!" She said in excitement. She was clearly excited.

"What have you heard? Why is it called the color dance?"

"All they said was to wear white." She responded. I rose an eyebrow and looked at her appearance.

"Is that even possible for you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. I have a lot of light color clothes!" I nodded.

"Well, I don't. I might be able to go to the store. This sounds fun." Then I thought about it. I'm in my mid 3,000's. I should not be here. What brought me here is a big power, and I should not be excited about a dance. But I am, so I'm going.

"Hey, where's Chelsea?" Max asked me, snapping me out my thoughts. I sighed.

"She found the 'Popular' group." I said to her. Then I looked over to another table. She was there with a group of teens who were judging her hoodie.

"Oh, that's nice. I hope you don't follow the same path." Max said to me. I laughed at that.

"Oh trust me, I couldn't. There is nothing more soul crushing then the words of a diva teenage girl." Max nodded. Then we ate in silence.

8 hours later: I was sitting in my car looking up at the sky. It was truly beautiful. You don't really see the beauty in a night sky until you are there for a little while.

"Hey, you see that little cluster of red stars? That holds the Greguporius system. Home planet of the birds. It's a really nice place, terrible if your a piece of bread. I always wanted to go there, but not anymore. I'm stuck here with my time machine as a human teenage girl who finds entertainment with judging people's clothing. What do you think I should do?" I asked. Then I looked down and saw I was taking to a car. I smiled.

"It's always the man with his vehicle." I sighed and propped my seat back so I could see the stars better. I was really tired. You have no idea how much these teenagers can sleep. It's outrageous. It's like they go into little comas everyday. Either way, I was tired. So I closed my eyes and fell into a coma, I mean, went to sleep.

8 hours later: I woke up with a yawn. It was 6:00 in the morning. I yawned and woke up. I sat up in my car. I looked around. That was strange, usually I wake up at about 5. I checked the car clock and it was 6. School started in about 1 hour. I went to the back of the car to the trunk. I opened it to find some clothes. The trunk was almost unrecognizable. It was full with smaller shirts and shorts. It also featured a few jeans. There was a copy of my jacket that was a bit smaller. I rose an eyebrow.

"Dammit Max." I said to myself. She likes to pull pranks a lot. Not a great way to flirt in my opinion. But she does it. This was a lot bigger then usual. She usually can't get in here without waking me up. I sighed and left my current clothes on. I guess I could live in the same outfit for one day.

I put on deodorant, which also looked like Max replaced it, and started to walk to school. 10 and I were going to attempt to make some blue prints to fix Chelsea. There is a possibility that her chameleon circuit is stuck on "Human". I honestly didn't even know that was a possibility. It might even not be. I sighed. This story is getting more complicated then originally intended. I walked up to Serpent falls. Every morning, they serve breakfast. I use the time to discuss with 10. I went inside, got cereal, and sat down.

After a while, 10 didn't show up. I wonder what happened. I saw someone walk up to the table and sat down. It was a guy. He had black hair with a dark purple hoodie. He was wearing baggy shorts. He was listening to something on headphones. He looked familiar, but I don't know where from. He took off his headphones. He started to eat putting the headphones to the side. He kept glancing at me with wonder. I sighed.

"Ok, what is it?" I said to him. He immediately jumped.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked in defense.

"You keep looking at me weird. Is there something on my face?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, your fine. You just look like someone I know." He said. I nodded.

"I get that a lot. Who do I remind you of?" I asked. He took a bite of his cereal then put the spoon down.

"It's this girl." He said sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Oh thanks! So should cut my hair?" I asked jokingly.

"No no! It's not that. The clothes. They look almost identical, and the sarcasm. It's almost the exact same. What's your name?"

"I'm Zach!" I said happily. I kind of want to meet this girl. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Max. My name is Max." I chuckled.

"That's cool! I also have a friend named Max. She's also a girl though." I said in response. He smiled amusingly.

"So what? We're each just gender swapped versions of our friends?" I laughed at that.

"That would be interesting! So who is the girl's name? The one I remind you of." I asked him with curiosity.

"Oh her name is Zoey. Zoey Smith." My hearts skipped a beat.

"Your kidding! My name is Zach Smith!" He got a freaked out look.

"That's crazy!" I nodded. Then on cue, the bell rung. I quickly got up to walk away. That was too weird. I ran to 10's room. I was going to ask where he was that morning. I needed to discuss with him how to get Chelsea back to her original form. Then I stopped and looked around. Everything was different. The people, the school, everything, was too short. About an inch. The universe was an inch shorter. I looked around. I didn't recognize anyone, but they all looked familiar. Then I saw a group of girls taking to another girl. The girl had a red and grey hoodie on, like mine. I walked over to get a closer look at what was happening.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to stop!" The group yelled at her.

"Ok what did I do this time?" The girl said back.

"You were showing off to my boyfriend!" The leader of the group yelled back at her. I laughed inside. This girl must be dating the 'Pudding brains'.

"What are you talking about? I never talked to him!" The girl said in defense. She clearly seemed a little frightened. Then the second bell rang. Then the group of girls threw her down and walked off, laughing. I ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. She was trying to hold them back.

"I'm fine. Let me just get to class." She got up and immediately fell over. I decided to make a sarcastic comment.

"Ah, I see your in Mr. Ant's class. I hear he teaches about science." She groaned.

"That was terrible." She said. I nodded.

"I know, it was the best I could think of. Still don't need help?" I asked. She sighed and held out her hand. I helped her up. She put her arm around me for support.

"Should I take you to the nurse?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, just get me to class." I nodded.

"Which class?" I asked.

"Smith." I nodded.

"You're kidding! I'm in the class!" I said in response.

"I've never seen you before." She said, questioning me.

"Me neither. I'll get you there. Come on!" I helped her to the class room. 10 wasn't in yet. Then that same guy from earlier, Max, came to her side.

"Zoey! Are you ok?" He asked her. She looked at him with some attitude.

"You said these clothes make me look good. I was just accused of 'showing off' my body to a guy. You pigs don't know a smart girl if it's standing in front of them. All you care is the body!" It took so much self control not to yell, 'Oh no she didn't' at the top of my lungs. I did let out a small snicker. She noticed and turned to me.

"You're no different! You're just like them. I saw you looking at me." She accused.

"That's because I have those almost same clothes!" I said in my defense. She rose an eyebrow.

"You wear short shorts?" She snickered a little. I went red, I think.

"No, the jacket. Wait, did you say your name was Zoey?" I asked her. She nodded. I turned to Max.

"This is the girl you said is exactly like me!" I said. Max nodded. Zoey turned to him.

"You told him about me?" She looked a bit nervous. Max shook his head.

"No no! Just appearance! You wear that jacket sometimes too." She looked at my jacket and nodded.

"That's true. But that's it?" She asked him. He nodded. She turned to me.

"Ok, well thanks. You were helpful. I hope to see you again." Then a beeping noise came from her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. She got wide eyes and turned to Max. They both nodded at each other. She then turned to me.

"Well, sir, this is where I have to say goodbye. You've been very helpful." She said to me. I got confused.

"I thought this was your class." She nodded.

"It is. But I have, something, to um, well, bye!" She said and quickly ran off. Max followed her. I got up to follow them. This was too weird.

After a few minutes, I lost them. I ran around trying to find them. Then I went to the gym. They don't have class for first period so it was empty, usually. This time there was something almost electrical in the center circle. It was being powered by a machine attached on the roof. Then a creature came out. It was about 30 feet large. It was green with a large pointy noise in front of 5 red eyes. It had a wing span stretching the entire length of the gym. It was unlike anything I had seen before. I walked up to it to communicate.

"Hello, I am the Doctor. According to the Shadow Proclamation, this is a fully established level 5 planet. Please state your name and intent. I don't want to have to get physical." All that was heard back was a large roar. I was shot back a few feet. I nodded and pulled out my screwdriver.

"Well then, it seems you get to go back until you learn to behave!" Jeez, I need a catchphrase, (if anyone reading has a catchphrase idea, tell me, please). I pointed the screwdriver at the portal. I activated it to suck the creature back in. It pulled it in, but it started to pull everything else in. I couldn't turn off the screwdriver, giving the portal more and more power. I panicked. I tried hitting it but nothing happened. Then the portal started to close. I saw a shadow on the other side. I thought it was my reflection for a minute. Then the light died down. I saw the other figure. I felt really dizzy but I could make out a little bit. I'm pretty sure it was her! Zoey! She had a sonic screwdriver identical to mine. How? Unless... Oh you are kidding me. That's why everyone looks similar but not the same. Everyone's gender changed, even mine! There was a female doctor in front of me. I was in another universe. Where everything is an inch too short and the universe is protected by a female time lord.


	10. Gender Bender Part 2: Doubled or Halved?

The Doctor's (Zach) POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was incredibly groggy. I sat up and looked to my left. I was hooked to a machine. I blinked as a male nurse walked in. He had long hair down to his neck.

"Ah, I see you've waken up." He put his hand to my wrist. I quickly pulled away. I didn't need him finding out my alien nature.

"What? My hand cold." He said in response. "Your family was in here earlier, if that's any console." He said. I looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked him.

"You're at the CSH. It's a hospital. You gave your family quite a scare." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Whitaker. You passed out at the high school. Your teacher brought you in." I shook my head.

"No he wouldn't. He would keep me at home." I said in response. He chuckled.

"Well, that may be the problem, the person that brought you in was a she." I rose an eyebrow, then I remembered. This was a universe where everyone was flipped, in gender. I had met 10, Max, and me, I think. Then a teen with a blue hoodie and brown hair walked in. Dr. Whitaker then turned to him.

"Do you know him?" He nodded.

"My mom is signing him out." Then a girl showed up. It was Zoey, me. I couldn't help but snicker, as I realized that teen was the TARDIS. They didn't notice.

"Well, if that's the case, I better go there. You sit here with him." They nodded and walked over as he walked out. Then Zoey walked over, in confusion.

"Ok, who are you?" She asked.

"Well, that is the question." I responded.

"No, no games. You have my screwdriver. But I also have mine. So how did you get a copy?" She asked.

"I didn't get a copy. It's mine."

"Ok, who did you get it from?"

"Me, I made it." Then the TARDIS walked up.

"I saw your head. You have her memories. But something's off, the genders are switched. How did you get her memories? Do you believe you are The Doctor?" I laughed out loud.

"Ah good! So you are the Doctor. I was scared you would be like the nurse or something." I said in response.

"Listen, who are you?" She said burning her eyes into mine.

"I am The Doctor!" I said, wishing that epic music was playing in the background. She looked at the TARDIS with wonder in her eyes then back at me. She then get serious.

"Have you had any recent loss of memory?" She asked.

"No. I'm not Jackson lake! I am the Doctor! And so are you!" Then the TARDIS turned to me.

"You are from another universe. One where the universe is saved countless times from other alien threats by a man named the Doctor." Then Zoey scoffed.

"There is not one boy I would name to be the Doctor."

"I could name 13." I said in response. Then the other Doctor came back, the medical one.

"Alright you are safe to go! Have a nice day and don't do anything to active." I nodded and got up. The other me led me to the elevator down to the lobby. Then I saw something I had ached to see for a long time.

"The TARDIS?! How?" I said looking at the blue box in awe. I was shocked.

"I know. I was in shock the first time I saw it too." Zoey said to me. She took out a key and unlocked it. I walked inside and dropped my jaw. I couldn't believe the interior. The inside was like my 10th self's interior. But it was so different! For one, the coral on the wall was a darker red. The round things were a light blue. The middle console was a light yellow with someone already inside. She had a brown pinstripe suit on. It was the 10 me!

"Ah, so you have come. How does it feel to meet another you?" 10, she, asked.

"Well, I see that you have it a lot easier then I do. Why don't you leave? You have the ability to." I asked 10, while also side talking to Zoey.

"Well, my TARDIS is still a human. We still need to find whatever took the TARDIS out of her body and into this human one. Plus, I, well, don't want to leave Max." Zoey responded. I nodded.

"I know that feeling. My Max, well not mine obviously, but she has gotten a weird connection with me. Something I haven't felt in a really long time." I responded. She nodded. Then she got a questioningly look on her face.

"Has your Max been, well to say the least, intimate with you?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! It's insane. I mean, it's for a good cause. She, or he, hasn't really had an emotional connection with anyone. We're the first people to be nice to her." I said in response.

"I know, I try to be loving back, but these hormones make it so difficult!" She said. I laughed again.

"Dude, it's worse when you're a guy! I swear, girls is all these guys think about! Even me! I can't help but feel something whenever she forces me to kiss her." I said. She nodded.

"Same here. We really need to get out of these bodies so we can think straight." I nodded. Then 10 turned to her console.

"Alright, back to the junkyard. We have work to do." She was about to flip levers but I stopped her.

"Can I, um, fly the TARDIS? I haven't been able to in a long time." She nodded. I ran to the console in joy. All of the levers were the same, luckily. I flipped the demat lever laughing in joy!

We landed at the junkyard a few minutes later. We walked out. Then I walk to the car.

"This is where I was when I woke up here."

"Well, did you have any dreams?" Zoey asked. I shook my head. Then I saw Max, the guy, walk down.

"Hey Zoey! How are you?" He yelled. Then he saw me. "What's going on here?"

"Don't worry, I'll be out soon. We just need to work on something." He sighed and nodded. Then I heard a noise coming from next to me. It was a groaning noise.

"Zoe, do you have a cat?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I only go for the robot dogs." She responded. I nodded and smiled.

"At least that hasn't changed." I said. I reached for the blanket. I pulled it quickly. It was Max! My Max! Well not mine but, you know what I mean. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She jumped up and hugged me.

"I was so worried! I thought you ran away! When you didn't show up for 3 days and Mr. Smith didn't know where you were, I freaked out! I'm so happy your ok!" Then she looked at the group who was staring at her. The male Max had my attention as I wanted to see his reaction.

"Zach, who is she? Is that who I think it is?" Zoey asked. I nodded. Then she looked at me with a weird expression.

"Who are they?" She asked. I sighed. This was going to get complicated.


	11. Gender Bender Part 3: Multiverse

Warning: Possibly offensive content.

The Doctor's (Zach's) POV: I quickly pulled the other people aside so I could talk to them. I wasn't about to expose my alien self. I had erased her memory after the Cyber incident. I also pushed the other Max away so he wouldn't hear.

"Ok listen, that's her! The other Max. She doesn't have any memory of the Cyber incident I assume you went through so she doesn't know about the TARDIS. So I would appreciate if no one spilled a secret." I said to the group of people. They nodded. Then Zoey spoke up.

"So, she's the girl Max. That's kind of weird." She said. I nodded.

"I know. It's creepy seeing a girl version of guys and a guy version of girls. Like in my universe, there's no male TARDIS." The male TARDIS nodded.

"Yeah I know. There's no female TARDIS." I nodded. Then I looked at Zoey.

"Hey, where Chrysa? Or, whatever she's called here. She's a sophomore. Is friends with all of the teachers?"

"You mean Chris? I don't know where he is." She responded.

"Well to be honest, I don't know if the author can successfully write a male version of a female OC, at least without any complaints." I said. Then she shook her head.

"Why. Why would you break the 4th wall? That's just rude. Let's get back to Max." She said. I nodded. We walked over. The two Max's sat next to each other without words. Zoey and I snickered. We both love the idea of two versions of one person next to each other. That's why we got along so well. Then I grabbed Max's hand and led her to a part where no one would see us. She looked at me with confusion.

"Ok, what's happening? Who are they?" I nodded.

"Well, one of them has your name. Is that a clue?" She snickered.

"Who, the emo dude?" She asked.

"Yes. The emo dude." I said. Jeez, I hope she never figures out where she is. Then I noticed something.

"Hey, question. It's like 85 degrees today. What's with the long sleeves. I though extra covering was for cold." I asked. She went red. Then I noticed a tear go down her face. I got a suspicion. I really hoped I was wrong.

"Max? What did you do?" She didn't answer. She rolled up her sleeves. There was a red line down her arm. I shook my head in denial.

"You didn't." She quickly rolled her sleeve back down. Then she broke out crying. I held her in my arms.

"It's ok. What happened?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm depressed. What did you think? You should of guessed by how I look." I shook my head.

"I don't judge by covers. Never would I. Why don't you get help?" I asked.

"Well, ever since you came into my life, I thought it was all over. You made me so happy. You were the blank canvas I could put my new personality on. Then you disappeared. I thought I could handle it but after three days I couldn't handle it. I went to the junkyard and you weren't there. I sat in the car and, well..." I cut her off.

"Yeah. Then you woke up here." I said.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Hospital." I responded. She freaked out.

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It was just a blood clot. They removed that and the source. Never mind that." She sighed in relief. Then she rubbed her temples in pain. I got interested.

"What? What is it?" She shook her head.

"Just a headache. It actually feels like an ice cream headache." I nodded then got wide eyes. It can't be. I took out my sonic screwdriver and zapped her head. I read the readings. I gasped.

"It's not real. None of this. Of course! The TARDIS and the other me. It's all fake!" I yelled. Max got freaked out.

"What? What isn't real?" I ignored her and ran to the center of the junkyard. Zoey ran also. She stopped and we both said at the same time.

"It's not real! Those face huggers! They're back!" We said. Then everyone else got around. It didn't matter what we say at this point. Max will think it's a dream, both of them. We turned to them.

"It's not real. It's all a dream. You all have a headache right?" Max nodded but no one else did.

"Actually, my arm kind of hurts." Said 10.

"My Leg hurts." Said the TARDIS. Me and Zoey looked at each other.

"Ok, new theory. Now, multiversal travel doesn't happen casually. Something brought us here. We don't know if anything is real. Other than you and me." I said.

"How do we prove that we are real to? I mean, you could be a hallucination." She said in response.

"I'm pretty sure that a hallucination would shout something that proved this world was real. Besides, if we weren't real, we would see differences from our actual character. You're too perfect, to like me. There would be errors. Not to mention coping with multiple incarnations of yourself." I said in response. She nodded.

"That's true. Ok, we're real, and this isn't face huggers, what is it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No idea. Why don't we ask our friends? If they are programmed to act in the same way as our respective friends, then they have to know something." I walked over to the group of people gathering around. Then, Zoey and I went over to the car. We opened the doors, and sat in the seats perfectly synchronized. Then Zoey started to talk.

"Ok, any minute now, you're going to stop the simulation. Both of you, together."

"But first, you have a chance to explain yourself before we shut you off, one by one." They looked confused.

"Zach, what are you talking about?" Asked Max, the girl.

"Ah, first mistake, and a few others actually. She calls me Doc. Also, she would not have just hugged me, she would of kissed me by now. Also, the real Max would not of cut herself. She knows perfectly well my motives and what I'm doing if I don't show up to school, which has happened twice now. So talk!" I said. She had a small twitch in her arm. Small, but noticeable.

"I-I, do-don't know, what you're saying!"

"Yeah you do! It's English! First warning!" I zapped the male TARDIS. He collapsed. Then Max got scared.

"Ok listen, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Why would you do that? Second warning!" I zapped 10. She collapsed.

"Also, big mistake not bringing my friends here first. Good job making me think I was in another universe. I'm in a simulation. So explain now."

"I don't think so." She responded. I zapped the other Max. He collapsed. Then my Max got a scared look.

"That's the problem with you robots. Doesn't matter how small, you all have a self preservation instinct. So tell me. Where am I?" She sighed.

"This is an institute. We preserve smart minds and keep them safe so they can help in wars and possible disagreements. You are one of the smartest people we know. Your head can be the key to curing cancer." I looked at Zoey. She disapproved.

"You can't do that. I'm not like other people." Zoey responded.

"Don't worry, a precedent was created from our predecessor, 3W." I gasped. That was the place Missy was harvesting dead minds for Cybermen! They must of used the technology to grab living minds to!

"Ok, how did you get access to multiversal minds?" Zoey asked.

"Who said we were grounded in one universe?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Ooh. You're not from here. From this universe even. How did you escape? Time lords broke down the dimensional traveling."

"You really think one primitive species in one universe can stop all of multiversal travel." I got offended.

"Excuse me, we are not primitive."

"Yeah. We are from the most powerful race in our respective universes." Zoey followed up. Then 'Max' snickered.

"You? You're kidding. You aren't superior to people just because they don't have the technology as you. You don't even let them get to your level before you judge them. You like to think that you're superior, you haven't even cracked safe multiversal travel." She said. Zoey and I looked at each other with wonder. We're we really that small? I consider myself superior than the time lords. They are heartless beings who, I will admit, do consider themselves superior than any other species. They don't deserve the place they have. But never have I seen the Gallifreyian people so small. It's ridiculous.

"No. You have no right to say to any species that they are so small. I have never seen anything, in my 3,000 years of traveling, that was unimportant. That's why I believe that multiversal is wrong. You see so much more than you're meant to. You lose sight of the beautiful sights in your own universe. You never have the right to do anything outside of your own universe." 'Max' just shook her head.

"You don't understand. You will never understand." She said. Then Zoey spoke up.

"I understand. Trust me. I've lost people with multiversal travel. The multiverse is not for your own playful purposes." Then Max smirked.

"And who are you to tell me that I can't do what I do?" Then me and Zoey talked at the same time.

"I'm the Doctor. Protector of the universe. I'm the person that's going to get out of here and free every single mind you have locked up here." Then we both sonic'd Max and she collapsed. Then I turned to Zoey.

"Ok, how do we get out?" I asked her. She put on a thinking face.

"Well, we've been in here long enough to create some nasty anomalies. So that should of weakened the virtual world enough to just-." Then she reached out her hands and touched an invisible wall. Then she grinned. She sonic'd the wall and the virtual world around us turned to a black and green grid. A triangular door opened behind us. We looked at each other with crazy grins and walked through.


	12. Gender Bender Part 4: Red Death

"Man, this is pretty advanced." Zoey said to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But it still doesn't allow them to do the things they do. They will be brought down. We just have to find them soon." I said in response.

"So what other differences are there between our universes?" Zoey asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. The only difference I can gather is a gender change." I said. We came up to a door with a red button next to it. We looked at each other with curiosity.

"Let's see, red button next to door."

"Probably means, let's see, danger?"

"Maybe, should we look for another way?"

"We could, but where's the fun in that?" I pressed the button revealing a long hallway. There was a lot of neon lights at the top flashing different colors in a similar, yet different, line pattern. On the sides were wavy walls with square patterns. We looked in the center of the room which looked included a big computer system. It had one single chair with a hand print activation in the center. We walked over to it. Then a big red tractor beam locked onto us and lifted us to separate sides of the room. A big voice boomed over some sort of speakers.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE CONTEMPLATION PERIOD?" The voice yelled. We looked at each other with confusion.

"OH! ITS YOU. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" The voice asked. Then I said something.

"Ok, listen. I don't know who you are, but you have no right to take the minds of people in other universes. You had no right to take ours either. Why do you need our minds?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's no reason that you need minds when you have figured out multiversal travel." Zoey added.

"WELL, I NEED YOUR MINDS LIKE YOURS AS YOU MIGHT HAVE A WAY TO SAVE US." The voice responded. I rose an eyebrow.

"Ooh. Interesting. You want help. So you kidnap us and harvest our minds. Why don't you just ask? What do you need help with?" I asked.

"THE MULTIVERSAL WALLS ARE BREAKING DOWN. YOU WERE ABLE TO CLOSE THE ONES IN YOUR SECTION PERMANENTLY. YOU COULD SAVE THE REST OF THEM." The voice said.

"Why did the multiversal walls break down? Only something as equally powerful as the universe could damage it." I said.

"WELL, AT THE CENTER OF THE MULTIVERSE, THERE LIES THE CENTER. THE ONE CENTER DECISION THAT SPRUNG OUT INTO THE OTHER CHOICES THAT MADE THE OTHER UNIVERSES. OBVIOUSLY, THIS CENTER ALSO FLOURISHED INTO ITS OWN SOCIETY. THEY SOON FIGURED OUT THEY WERE THE CENTER AND DECIDED TO CALL THEMSELVES THE 'RULERS'. THEY KEPT THE MULTIVERSE IN PERFECT HARMONY SO THE WALLS WOULDN'T BREAK DOWN. HOWEVER, WITH EVERY WORLD, THERE CAME THE REVOLTERS. THERE WAS ONLY ONE IN THIS PERFECT WORLD. HER NAME STRIKES FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF MANY."

"And, what is it?" Zoey asked, with excitement in her eyes.

"KITTY DOOM!" The voice said. I felt let down.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"That's the best they could come up with?" Zoey followed up. The voice seemed surprised.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT? ITS A SCARY NAME!" I shook my head.

"It really isn't. I love cats! I mean, I'm more of a robot dog person, but still. Cats are so cute!" I said to him.

"SERIOUSLY! SHE'S GONNA BE MAD." Zoey rose an eyebrow.

"Oh! So you know her?" She asked.

"YES! SHE IS ALMOST A SISTER TO ME, WELL SHE WAS." He said. I shook my head.

"Anyway, back to the story?"

"RIGHT! ANYWAY, SHE DIDN'T LIKE THE MULTIVERSE. SHE THOUGHT THAT THE WOULD SHE LIVED IN THEN SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONES IN EXISTENCE. SO SHE CREATED SOMETHING TO DESTROY THE MULTIVERSE, THE RED DEATH. IT WAS SOMETHING THAT WOULD DESTROY WHOLE UNIVERSES." I looked at Zoey with shock, then I spoke to the voice.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about the red death then?"

"NO NEED. WE HAVE ANOTHER PERSON KEEPING THAT IN CONTROL. IN FACT, HE IS ANOTHER COPY!"

"Copy? What's that mean?"

"WELL, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, EVERY UNIVERSE HAS THE SAME PERSON. EVERY TIME LORD OR HUMAN IN YOUR UNIVERSE EXISTS SOMEWAY IN ALL OTHER UNIVERSES. THE OTHER PERSON IS ANOTHER YOU, TECHNICALLY."

"That's cool! Ok, well, let's get these dimensional walls fixed!" I said to the voice.

"EXCELLENT! LETS GET STARTED!" The tractor beam lowered us. Then we landed on the ground and went to the computer.

"Ok, so the start a dimensional wall, we need to create enough energy and- ow!" I said. Zoey looked at me weird.

"What's ow?" She asked.

"It's just a headache." I responded. She got wide eyes.

"Headache? What kind?"

"Just ice cream like, why?" Then I got wide eyes. "Oh." I looked at the computer.

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" The voice asked. I laughed.

"Oh thank god!" Zoey was confused.

"What? What's so funny?"

"There isn't any dimensional traveling going on! It's all a dream. It's real in another reality, but not ours!" She nodded.

"That's true. Why is it fake?"

"Eh, probably just the author getting tired of writing complicated space stories and trying to find a way to speed through it." I said. Zoey sighed.

"You're not going to stop are you?" I shook my head.

"No plan to!" I turned to the voice.

"Sorry sir, but this can be handled with the other me you talked about, meanwhile I have to get back to my universe and she has to get to hers!"

"But how does multiversal travel work in dreams?" Zoey asked?"

"Eh, we don't have to know everything. But come on!" I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and put it to her temple.

"This'll be the last time we can see each other." I said to her. She frowned.

"I hate goodbyes." She said. I nodded in return.

"Me too. But it has to be done. Anyway, nice to know that the multiverse is in safe hands!" I said to her, she nodded.

"You too, don't let Max mess with your head to much! Ok?" She said. I smirked.

"But where's the fun in that?" I said. She laughed as I zapped her head. She disappeared. I quickly zapped my head.

I woke up in my car. It was night time. I pulled of the face hugger as it disintegrated next to me. It was about 6 o'clock. I quickly remembered Max. I got up and ran to her house. She opened the door with surprise as I quickly embraced her into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said to her. She seemed confused.

"What do you mean? I saw you yesterday." She responded. I nodded and looked at her.

"It felt like forever. I'm just happy to see you safe!" I said to her. She smirked and pulled me in for a kiss, which I for once fully embraced. We kissed for a while until she pulled back.

"Doc, do you want to go to the color dance with me?" She asked. I laughed in response.

"I didn't think I had much of a choice." She laughed.

"Of course. See you tomorrow. I miss you already." She pulled me in for a quick kiss then closed the door. I sighed and looked up at the beautiful stars. Then I frowned. I saw a star go out. That was odd. I remembered the red death the voice was talking about and sighed. I hope the other me has it under control.

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'm really excited to write the next four chapters, which will be Halloween related! So stay tuned! I promise I won't rush a chapter like this again. Please leave story ideas!**


	13. Halloween Special Part 1: Mad Max

Zach's POV: "So, you just sneeze in one arm while extending the other?" I asked Max. She was telling me about this thing called 'Dabbing.' She nodded.

"Exactly." She responded. I saw her do the action a couple of times as I watched in confusion.

"But what's the point? It's like karate while sneezing. There's no point. Plus it almost looks like you're saluting a Nazi. Which I'm fine if you support that but if all of America is doing it then we may have a small problem." I said. Max sighed in disappointment and put her arms down.

"That's true. So anyway, what are you doing for Halloween?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't make any plans. To be honest I didn't even realize." I said. Max looked surprised.

"That means you haven't done the HAC yet have you?" She accused. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of, I may have forgotten though. I've done a lot in my lifetime." I said. She looked surprised. Sort of like someone's reaction when they hear that someone's never seen Back to the Future.

"Are you kidding? It's the Haunted Asylum Challenge. Basically, you spend an hour and a half in a haunted asylum, which is said to be full of haunted spirits of the people that inhabited it. As far as I know, I've heard no one that survived the whole 90 minutes. I heard someone had disappeared one year. Because of that, not as much people go in out of fear, so the admittance list has almost been cut in half. So there's a lot of room. I thought you would have gone given your 'Paranormal' interest." She explained. I snickered.

"Well, I explore 'real' paranormal things. I wouldn't do something like that." Max looked mad.

"Ok listen, this is the real deal. So we are going to do this, tonight." She said. I shook my head.

"I can't, I'm working on a secret project. It's in the Alpha stages so it won't be ready for a little while. I want to work on it as much as possible." I told her. She shook her head.

"No, you are going and that's that." She half yelled. I sighed.

"Fine I'll go, I wouldn't want you to become Mad Max." I said. She looked very annoyed.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I won't hit you." She said.

"You need to Chillax Max." I said in response. She shook her head.

"Don't." 

"Oh I'm sorry, did I make you a Sad Max?" I responded, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, I'm changing the subject. What are they serving for food?"

"Some kind of pasta I think." I responded. I walked over to the sign telling us the food.

"So what are they serving?" Max asked. I snickered and looked toward her.

"They appear to be serving Max and Cheese." I said. Max just turned around and walked away. I laughed loud and went to get food.

(Cue Doctor Who Theme)

6 hours later: Zach's POV: I was standing outside the asylum, if it even was one. It had blood stains all outside the door and the doors were completely gone. Max hadn't shown up yet. There was a man out front with a bloody white suit on. He had reserved the place for me and Max for an hour and a half. I stood around about 5 minutes before Max showed up. She had foldable chairs and a grocery bar with sodas, candy, and a few flashlights.

"So, this is the scary asylum you want me to stay at." I said to Max. She nodded. We walked over to the guy that we reserved the tickets from. He looked very tired.

"Hello and welcome to the haunted asylum challenge. Today you will be locked in this house for 90 minutes. If you need to be let out then just knock on the door and the challenge will be left undone. I remind you that no flash photography is allowed inside as it may disturb the ghosts inside. Also, please do not engage in any sexual activities as we don't need you coming in here just for a place to hide from over protective parents. Please don't forget any belongings you bring in. Enjoy." He finished with a big breath of air. Then he opened the door. I walked in first. I looked around. I must say, they did a great job with the scary part. There were red blood stains everywhere. The windows were all shattered. There were a lot of withering signs. Max followed soon after and looked around. She laughed in joy.

"Oh yes, this is what I'm talking about!" She said. I looked at her with a disturbed look.

"What is wrong with you?" I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"I'm Emo, it's in our nature." She replied. I nodded. We both set up our chairs and got out our sodas of choice. Her's was a Mountain Dew and mine was a Cherry Pepsi. We sat and put our feet up on this box that was positioned next to the chairs we sat on. After about a minute, I got bored.

"Is this it? We just sit here and let the floor collapse?" I asked Max. She shrugged.

"I don't know. You want to play a game?" She asked.

"Sure. What game?" I replied.

"How about, Truth or Dare." She suggested.

"Sounds good! How do you play?" I asked. She rose an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" She asked. I shook my head. She sighed.

"Fine. We ask each other 'Truth or Dare.' If you say truth, then I get to ask a question and you have to answer. If you say Dare, then you have to do an action I tell you to, no matter how embarrassing." She explained. I thought it over and nodded.

"Ok, you go first." I said to her.

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth, why not?" I said. She thought about it for a second than spoke.

"Ok, what's the scariest paranormal activity you've seen?" She asked.

"Probably a Dalek." I said in response. "They're basically a Salt Shaker, with a plunger and an egg beater." She looked confused. Then she shook her head.

"Ok, never mind. Your turn." She said.

"Ok, truth or dare?" I asked. She thought about it and answered.

"Truth." She said.

"Ok, this is actually serious. I was in London when this happened, but how did the Americans react to the 26 planets in the sky? I imagine they would have started praying. I only really heard from Martha." I easier. She looked really confused.

"26 planets? What the hell are you taking about?" She asked. I was surprised.

"You don't remember? How does someone forget that kind of thing?" I said in response. She looked at me with more confusion that kind of just shook it off.

"Ok never mind. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said. She then giggled with excitement. I immediately regretted it.

"Ok, I dare you to scream something random as loud as you can. I can't think of anything good right now." She said. I sighed.

"HOME DEPOT!" I yelled. She looked confused. "What? You said random." She nodded. "Ok, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." She said. I nodded.

"Ok how about this. When you first kissed me, you said that you wish your first kiss was a meaningful as mine was. Who was your first kiss?" I asked. She put her head down a little.

"Well, it might as well come out, it was Nathan." She said. I got curious.

"Ok, who's Nathan?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Nathan, the guy that always bullies you with his group of friends."

"Oh that's his name? I never actually knew." I said in response. She was surprised.

"Ok, maybe we should play something else." She said. I nodded. As we were suggesting games, we heard something. I perked up immediately.

"Woah, what was that?" I asked. Max shook her head.

"It's fine, I'm sure it's just the wind." She said. I laughed at that.

"Trust me, it's never just the wind." I stood up looking around. I was genuinely curious. I took out my sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. I didn't detect any Life signals other than me and Max. Max stood up.

"Ok, it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing." She said. I nodded. I sat back down. We were about to start another game when I heard a huge noise. I jumped a little.

"Holy crap, what the heck was that?" I said. She shrugged.

"I don't know, they're just trying to scare us. It's clearly working." Then I heard noises, rhythmic noises.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A piano. It sounds like a piano." Max said. I nodded.

"Good observation. I'm going to go check it out." She nodded. She followed me towards the noise. We came to a door. The door showed the number '427'. I looked at Max, then opened the door. It was empty, other than a piano in the left corner. We walked in slowly, with Max a bit more eager to get inside. I walked over to the piano to see if there was anything powering it.

"Interesting." I said. Max walked over.

"What is?"

"Well, there's no machine powering it to play by itself. It's also not a prerecording. There's not a speaker in here, is there?" I said looking around. Max looked to.

"Not that I see, maybe in the vents?" Max asked.

"No, the sounds wouldn't be powerful enough for us to hear. But why is there a piano in a patient's room?" I asked.

"They probably put it here for the attraction." Max replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably, but look at the dust. It's old. When did the asylum close down?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it was around 50 years ago." She replied. I nodded.

"Ok, on the count of three, say how old you think the dust is. Ready, 3-2-1."

"50 years."

"50 years." We both said at the same times. I smiled as she realized that this piano has been here for a long time.

"Ok, so why was it here?" She asked.

"Not sure, might be a type of therapy." I said. She nodded.

"True, some music can keep people sane." She replied. I sat in the seat behind the piano. "Doc, what are you doing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure." I put my fingers to the keys and started to play. I'm not sure was I was playing. It was a song I had heard during the color dance. I think it was called 'I'm Blue', or something. I finished playing when I heard a voice,

"Ooh! Can you play 'Rather Be'?" I jumped along with Max. I quickly left the seat.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" It was a young voice. No more than 13 years old. Max looked freaked out and excited. Then again, so was I.

"Can I ask who are you?" I said.

"You could, but I might not answer!" She said, giggling at the end. I nodded.

"Right, ok, answer this then. How long have you been here?" I said.

"Oh I don't know, it's been a long time since I was put here. I lose track of time." She said.

"Ok, can you tell us about the piano please?"

"Well, it was put here when they learned a background about me. They found out that I responded well to music. They also tried a guitar but I was never good at it." She said. I nodded. Then Max asked something.

"A girl disappeared here a long time ago, do you know what happened to her?"

"I do! And if you're extra nice, I can help!" She said. I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds great! Hello, I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend, Max!" I said.

"She looks scary!" The voice complained about Max. Then she got defensive.

"Well, you're a voice talking in an asylum, so don't go judging what you don't have, a body!" She said. I patted her on the back.

"Hey come on, it's fine. It's pointless to get in a fight where you can't actually do anything worth while." Then the voice piped up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! It's just I'm used to white lab coats." She said. That sparked a thought in my head.

"Lab coats? That means scientists, which means... They did experiments on you?" I asked.

"Yeah, those machines were scary!" She said. Max had a shocked face.

"Wait, what did they do to you?" She asked.

"No, only he asks the questions." The voice responded. Max got upset. I patted her on the back for sympathy.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Ok, what kind of experiments did they do?" I asked.

"Well, they said something about human evolution. I was always pretty smart in school and I got all A's! But then these people took me away! It's all because I showed my talent! I knew I should of listened to her!" She said.

"What Talent? Who's her?" I asked.

"Well, her is my mom. She always wanted me to hide my talent so the people in the black suits didn't get me." She replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What was the talent? Why did you use it?" I asked.

"Well, there were these mean girls at my school. They always called me a little kid. Just because I was short! I wanted to show those bullies, I just showed a bit much. My talent, is magic circles." I nodded, then rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, magic circles? What did they do?" I asked.

"Well, they were big enough to cross to another place. Some were small they led to another room. Others led to a place where people rode on horses, and everything was being built." She said. I was astounded.

"Portals? Not only to other places, but to other times! That's crazy! How did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, all I had to do was think of where I wanted to go and the portals came from my fingertips. I was told to keep them to myself." She responded. Then Max said something.

"Can I ask something? Did the word Schizophrenia ever come out of the scientists mouth?" Max asked. I hit her in the arm.

"Come on! Be nice!" I said. Max sighed.

"I swear, you defy all of the male stereotype for a teenager." Then he voice seemed to get more rushed.

"Oh no! They're coming! I have to go. I hope I can talk you again!" Then the lights switched off. Max gasped.

"Doc, if you still have that phaser, might be useful." I nodded, even though no one would see it, and got out the screwdriver.

"By the way, it's called a sonic screwdriver." I said. I looked around.

"So what did we learn from the voice? Or was it just a gimmick by the people who made this?" Max asked.

"Well, we know that it isn't a spirit as it talked as if it was the present and seemed to be still in her room. Also, we know that her time travel connects to both now and then. Maybe if someone turned on a light then, it turned off the one now." Then Max looked to the floor.

"Doctor, put the flashlight at the floor." I did. I saw big letters in red, blood red. It said, 'GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU! PLEASE, DON'T TRUST HER!' I gasped. Then I bent down to feel it.

"It's new. Well, newer. It's still stained. Say, how long ago did that girl disappear?" I asked Max.

"About a year, why?" She asked. I put my mouth to the blood and licked it, Max groaned. Then I looked at her.

"Ok, interesting. AB positive, bit of iron. Also, on the count of three, say how old you think the blood is, 3-2-1." Then we both said it.

"A year."

"A year." Max gasped. Then I looked at the floor. It was her. This was her blood!

DISCLAIMER: I have begun work on the second season story arc for this series! It's pretty interesting, and it explores the teenage side of the Doctor! Anyway, Happy Halloween!


	14. Halloween Special Part 2: 1966

"Oh my god! That's her!" Max yelled. I nodded.

"Yeah. That is insane! How the hell did she die." I said. I quickly shown the light at the door. We ran to get out. Max pushed me aside to get out first.

"I'm out of here!" Max said. I nodded and followed her, but I was greeted to a light! I put my hand over my face. As my eyes adjusted, I saw people, in white lab coats. I looked behind me to see a door. It was the same door. But cleaner. I looked around. Then I smiled.

"Cool." I said. It was 1966. Then a hand grabbed my arm. I quickly turned, the lights blurred away. I was in the broken asylum again, and Max was holding on to my arm.

"Doc! Are you ok? You seemed to be sort of sleepwalking." Max said.

"I don't know. I think I might have time traveled." I said to her. She look at me like I was insane.

"You're kidding right? Is this a joke you set up?" She asked.

"Normally I would ask you that but today is different." I responded. I walked over to the next door. There was a clipboard in it. I quickly went back to the last room. There was a clipboard. I took it out. I shown the light to the clipboard.

"Ok let's see, her name was, wow, it just says, Subject #427. Wait a minute, subject? Why would she be a subject if she already had powers. Interesting. Anyway, DOB is March 27, 1954. Gender, blah blah blah. Dang it! The notes are faded away." I said. Max sighed.

"Well, that was a long shot. You really think it would be that easy to find information?" She said.

"True, they would know though." I said.

"Well, we can't talk to people who have been dead for 50 years." Max said.

"We just talked to a soul of a 12 year old girl." I said.

"No, we talked to her through a portal. She's not dead in her time!" She said. I was impressed.

"Wow, that's impressive. How are you so immersed in time travel logic?" I asked.

"Well, after the girl started talking, I tried to pay attention as much as possible. Besides, I regularly study sci if novels to have a normal conversation with you." She said. I laughed.

"Oh come on, I can't be that bad." Then I heard a noise. It was the sound of pages being turned. Then mumbling. I went to the noise.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"Not entirely sure, but I think it might be 1966." I said.

"Did someone slip drugs in your soda?" Max asked.

"I don't know, did you?" I asked.

"Right, ok." She responded. I thought of something.

"What's this place called? And why was it made into an asylum?" I asked Max. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I can look it up though, hold on." She said. She pulled out her phone and did some quick searches.

"I'm going to look around a bit, hold on." I said. She nodded. I walked away. I took out my screwdriver and shinned it around. I went to another door. I opened it with the screwdriver. I walked in to find a strap down chair. It had a light above it. I picked up the file on the floor. I read it out loud.

"Subject 63, light test. Warning, don't raise lights above 25 percent. Anything above may result in permanent damage." Then I saw a skin outline. It was charred. "Oh I'm so sorry. You didn't have to go through this." I said. I walked out and turned the door. I turned around. I was surprised. I saw the white walls again. It was 1966. I wasn't in the same room, which was different. I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" It asked. I turned around to face a man. About 25 years old.

"Interesting." I said.

"Again, who are you?" I ignored him.

"So Max stills sees me in 2016, but I can interact with 1966. Very cool!" I said. Then I turned to him. "Hi! Sorry, I'm not from around here. Where am I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You tell me who you are now." He demanded.

"My name is Zach. Zachary Smith. Now what's yours?" I said and asked.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Have you met any decent 14 year olds that can lie properly?" I said. He put his hand on his waist, revealing a taser.

"No jokes. Now, what is your real name." He said.

"I told you, it's Zach. Oh hold on one second. MAX! IF YOU ARE IN THE ROOM OR CAN HEAR ME, DONT TOUCH ME OR STOP MY INTERACTIONS. I WILL ONLY STAY IN 1966 IF YOU DONT INTERRUPT ME! Ok sorry, where were we?" I asked. The man sighed.

"Oh no, you're one of her's aren't you?" He asked.

"Sorry? Who?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said, walking away. I looked around and followed him in curiosity.

"So, what can you tell me about this place? I asked.

"Well, since you're going to her then I guess I can tell. This is the AUIQ corporation."

"That stand for something?" I asked.

"Yes, it stands for 'Aqua Unsung I Quint'." I was thrown off by the randomness of the name.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't even know. That was told to be about 5 levels higher then I am." He said.

"Oh, so are you new?" I asked.

"Been here 10 years." He said. I stopped for a second, then kept walking. We ended up at a door, it was her door. The voice's. The door was unlocked.

"May God have mercy on your soul." The man said as I was pushed in. I turned around to ask the meaning of the quote but the door was closed before I could talk. I turned around to see a little girl. 12, I think. I walked over to her slowly. She was standing up, facing away from me. She had a long white cover on. She also has long black hair, pitch black.

"Well, has it been 7 days already?" I joked. Her head jerked up violently. She turned slowly. I backed up to the door. I was nervous about what I was going to see." Then a tray appeared next to her. It had some food on it. She ran over and bent down to start eating. I couldn't see anything of what she was eating. I could see some grey sludges fly off. I guess that's what she was eating.

"I see you don't eat much." I said to her. She turned around. Her black hair covered her face.

"Well, either you've chosen specifically today to eat messy, or you haven't eaten in a long time." She nodded. "Ok, that doesn't really answer which but still, progress!" I said. Then I walked over to her.

"Hell, I'm Zach. What's your name?" I asked.

"Subject 427." She said, with a raspy voice. I nodded.

"Right. So anyway, I think we've met before. I'm the person that talked to you through the rift. Remember, there was the girl that you didn't like?" She looked up with surprise. I got a good look at her face. She wasn't 12. She was at least 15.

"Where have you been?" She asked. She looked a bit more aggressive.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"3 years." She said. I was surprised.

"The time rifts, they're unstable. They're slowly coming back to the present." I said.

"Isn't now the present?" She asked.

"Sort of, I mean my present. In 2016." I said.

"Does that mean that you didn't mean to be as late as you were?"

"Yeah. For me, it's been five minutes." I said. She looked at me with disbelief.

"Wow. I can't believe I did this."

"I don't think you did this." I said. She looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think a simple human can just time travel, not anymore. The Time lords, I mean, my family, tried to get humans, I mean, us, to time travel once, as an experiment. We ended up accidentally almost sucked up a town called Arcadia Bay. That didn't work. So we stopped. How did you get this power?"

"I don't know. I never asked for this." She said.

"No one does. I'm sorry. I'll try to get it out of you." She nodded. Then I turned around in confusion.

"Wait, why did you say, 'God have mercy on your soul?" I asked. Then I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see the girl floating in the air, twitching her neck. She looked at me with red glowing eyes. Then she talked in a low voice.

"ARE YOU THE DOCTOR?" She asked.

"Depends, am I still talking to a 15 year old girl?"

"ARE YOU THE DOCTOR?" It asked again.

"Ok, so not time lord technology." I said.

"YOU HAVE CONFIRMED TIME LORD ORIGIN."

"No I didn't. Now, tell me who you are?" I asked.

"THIS STATEMENT IS IRRELEVANT!" It said.

"No it's not. Now come on! Spit it out, what alien are you?" It didn't answer. Then it seemed to change its focus.

"SHE HAS BEEN SPOTTED." It said.

"Who has?" I asked.

"THE WOMAN WHO TRAVELS WITH THE DOCTOR." It said. I was confused.

"I, I mean, he doesn't travel with anyone. He's sort of stuck." I said. It ignored me.

"SHE IS COMPATIBLE. SHE WILL BE TAKEN AS A NEW HOST." It said.

"Who? Who is it?" I said.

"THE SCARY ONE." It said. My eyes widened. Max, it was going to take over Max.

"Wait! Hold on!" It ignored me. I saw a blue gas evaporate from her mouth and seem to disappear. Then the girl fell over. I ran over. She was crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"They're gone. After so many years, the voices are gone!" She said. She was crying in joy. I smiled and hugged her for comfort. Then I quickly remembered Max. I stood up.

"I need to get back." I said. She looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean? You just got here." She said.

"I know, but my friend is in trouble." I said. She nodded and got up.

"I can make a portal to get you back." She said. I shook my head.

"Technically, I am still in 2016. So I just need a jolt to get me back there. Besides, I'm sure that your time travel technology power has gone away with the voices." I said. Then she smirked.

"She's not just a friend to you is she?" She asked. I smiled.

"I don't know. I'm the type of person to fall in love. That happened once and it hurt bad so I don't do that anymore." I said. She shook her head.

"Love is something that just happens, I've seen it everywhere here. Now go save your girl." She said. I nodded, then I got a bit weird.

"Ok, kind of awkward, but I need you to smack me." She snickered.

"What?" She asked.

"I need a shock. Just do it, please." I said. She nodded.

"Um, ok." She slapped me hard. I felt myself fall to the ground. I felt broken glass. I looked around. It was 2016! I ran fast to the main part. I saw Max on the floor seizing, having a seizure.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over with the screwdriver. I started to scan to see if I could get it out of her.

"No, no please. Not her, anyone but her. Please work please work!" I said to myself. Then she opened her eyes, they were glowing red.

"Oh no." I said to myself.


	15. Halloween Special Part 3: Truth

"Max? Are you ok?" I asked. She had become limp, just staring up with those red eyes. I shook her side to side. She didn't do anything. I took out my screwdriver to scan her. Then she started to float. I stood back in wonder watching her float. She started to lightly twitch. Her body started slowly moving to face me eye to eye. I looked at her eye to eye as she floated towards me. Then she yelled.

"TRANSFERENCE COMPLETE!" I covered my ears.

"Good lord! Can't you turn that down?" I asked.

"ARE YOU THE ONE THEY CALL THE DOCTOR?" She asked.

"If I say yes, will you get out of her?" I asked.

"INFORMATION CONCLUDES, YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" It said. Hey, I guess it is sort of smart. But what kind?

"Ok, what race are you?" I asked.

"I AM NOT AN ALIEN." It responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, I know you're not Max. Don't pretend."

"I AM NOT MAX." It said.

"Well, that was clear. Unless, you aren't a creature. But you aren't human, that's for sure."

"I AM NOT ALIEN."

"Of course you are, you aren't human."

"I AM NOT HUMAN. I AM NOT ALIEN."

"Oh, homo-reptilian then?" I asked.

"I AM NOT OF THIS EARTH. I AM NOT ALIEN."

"How does that work? You're not alien, but not of earth."

"WE ARE NOT ALIEN."

"What does that mean? We are not-". Then I stopped. I opened my mouth in realization.

"Are you, time lord?" I asked.

"WE ARE NOT ALIEN."

"No, I know that, just can you tell me your race?" I asked. Max shook her head. I nodded.

"Fine, why are you looking for me? What do you need?" I asked.

"I NEED TO FIND THE BODY OF A TIME LORD."

"Why? What happened to your old one?" I asked.

"I AM IN EXILE."

"Exile?"

"I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED HERE. I NEED A MIND OF A TIME LORD."

"To get out I presume. But how do you expect to do that?"

"I WILL NOT LONGER ANSWER QUESTIONS." Then Max started to shake.

"Why are you shaking?" I asked.

"I AM NOT SHAKING."

"Yeah you are? Hold on. The last time I saw a time lord put together with a human, they almost had their brain burn. That's what your doing to her!" I exclaimed.

"MY HEAD IS BURNING." It said.

"That's not you anymore is it, it's Max. Her body is programmed to keep clinging on to life as much as it can. Survival instinct is to strong. Time lords don't have that as strong as we regenerate. We aren't used to it. That's why we have the chameleon arch to not only change our mind set, but our anatomy as well to cope. You're burning her, and she's burning you. You were only able to survive at that asylum because she was young and open to suggestion. 14 year olds are some of the most stubborn people I have ever met. I would know, I've become one. I said. She started to shake more.

"ITS HURTS. I ONLY SEE RED, IT HURTS SO MUCH." She said. This was Max talking. I quickly ran to her and put my head to hers. We joined minds. I was going to take the bad things out of hers and put it into mine. I quickly felt a wave of something bad as I entered her mind. She was sad, really sad. I quickly found her to communicate.

"Max, I am inside of your head. We are currently linked in minds. I'm going to take away your hurt. You won't see red anymore. When you wake up, I want you to run. Run as far away as you can. Forget about me. Just go home and go to sleep." I finished my instructions and proceeded to take out the time lord in her and put it into my head. I pulled everything out in just the right amount of time." I separated the link and fell back. I was knocked unconscious so I didn't know if Max had left. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't. I quickly entered the safe room in my head, the TARDIS console room. I was greeted with another figure, who was hooded. It was the other time lord.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help. But I want you to answer a few questions." The hooded figure nodded, as to say yes.

"Thank you, first, who are you." I asked. The hooded figure shook their head.

"Ok, no answer. I find out later anyway. Ok, do you know that girl that came here a year ago?" There was a nod. "Do you know what happened to her?" The hood shook to say no.

"She died. She was a guest to a horror attraction made from the shell of a horror asylum. She was just a kid." Then something clicked in my head. "OH! I'M SO THICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T CATCH THAT!" I yelled. Then I calmed down. "It was her! That girl 50 years ago was her! You used time travel to bring her back. But she got scared so you created her a new identity of living in the 1950's. Of course, I met her when she was 12 or 13, the exact age she must of been when she supposedly died! But they never found a body! Unless..". Then my mind made darker conclusions. "She did die, but you kept her alive with the time lord essence. A full time lord spirit taking control of a dead human body. You'd be weak but it's possible. That why there was blood, it WAS hers. She was pale when I saw her, deathly pale. She was dead! You took over her body! But that was banished. Only the Master currently does that without consideration. How did you do it?" I asked. The hooded man shook his head. I sighed in annoyance.

"For crying out loud, you're in a body you can survive in! Just answer some questions for the original owner!" The hooded man shook his head.

"Now, you know only one person can survive in this body. So one of us will have to go. Now, since I was here first, it's kind of hard for me to move." This is when the hooded man started to get aggressive. He flew towards me with tremendous speed. I was slammed against the door with amazing force. His hand was at my neck. I tried to push it away but to no success. I chocked as I felt my head start to hurt. I was losing. Then I felt my head start to hurt on the right side, like I was slapped. I felt myself wake up so see Max over me. She had slapped me in real life. I groaned and went to get up only to be slapped again.

"THE POWER OF MAX COMPELS YOU!" Then she slapped the other side of my face. I yelled in pain. Then she quickly grabbed my face.

"Zach, is that you?" She asked. I groaned to look at her.

"Did you really say, the power of Max compels you?" I asked. She laughed and hugged me.

"Oh good you're ok! That thing was insane! I felt my head start to burn!" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's because your human head couldn't handle the ghost. Besides, you were doing the same damage to him. He couldn't handle the human instincts that were fighting his." She looked at me confused.

"You say that like you're not human." She said.

"I said your head, you know, sad emotions and all!" She nodded.

"Yeah, but you were in my head. You told me to go home and sleep. I know how schizophrenia works and I know it won't develop now." She said.

"You were just dreaming. Besides, I don't think spirits wait until the correct year to invade someone." I said. She sighed.

"I guess your right. Come on, let's go." She said. I chuckled at my little victory. We started to walk out when we heard something behind us. It was the spirit, he had taken a physical looking form out of the spirit.

"DOCTOR. YOU WILL NOT ABANDON ME. I WILL FIND MY WAY BACK." He shouted.

"Listen, as much as I want to go against what the time lords say, I don't exactly have access to TARDIS to take you." I said.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED HELP TO SAVE THE OTHERS."

"Others? What others?" I asked.

"I NEED TO SAVE THE OTHERS! I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED TO LIVE BETWEEN TWO TIME PERIODS IN A PRIMITIVE WORLD WHERE THE PEOPLE ONLY SEE A WORLD OUT OF A SMALL BOX. I WILL DESTROY ANY HUMAN IT TAKES TO SAVE MY PEOPLE!" He said.

"Come on, they aren't that primitive. These people that you see walking around with their phones in their faces are going to create some of the biggest things this universe has seen. They will walk in worlds that are so different then their own. They will create alliances and merge with the most complex and different species in the universe. A long time from now, their sun will expand and destroy their home world. But they will spread out to the stars. And yes, they will create things that destroy, things that kill, and be the cause for thousands of extinctions. But they will be fantastic. Truly fantastic. And I hope to watch the course of the human timeline with happy hearts knowing that I save these people from thousands of different species that wanted to stop the development of the human empire dead in its tracks. Because humans will be amazing, majestic, important, and as always, under my protection." I rose the sonic screwdriver to go against the spirit. The spirit seemed to disregard everything I had said.

"THESE HUMANS DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE WITH THEIR DESTRUCTIVE NATURE." He rose a hand to attack. As he flew forward, I activated the screwdriver. He split into a bunch of pieces before a big wave of energy released and knocked me down. I looked at the place where he was and sighed in relief to see he wasn't there. Then I turned to my left to see Max. She seemed mortified. She looked at me with fear.

"Max? You ok?" She got up and ran out with fear. I ran to the door to see the guy there.

"36 minutes! Not bad." He said. I ignored him and ran after her. I found her in the junkyard where I live, just standing there in front of the Aston Martin. She seemed frozen. I walked slowly to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched majorly. She turned around and fell over. She looked at me with more fear.

"W-what are you?" She asked with fear. She heard my speech. She worked out me saying I wasn't human.

"Listen Max, I want you to remain calm. Please." I said. She started breathing fast. She was hyperventilating. I quickly got her and laid her down in the Aston Martin. This was going to take a while.


	16. Halloween Special Part 4: Explanation

"Who are you. I demand you tell me right now who you are!" Max yelled. I sighed.

"Max, calm down. Just calm down. Let me explain." I said. She nodded. She was still freaking out.

"Ok first, I'm not Zach Smith." I said.

"I-I know. You said you were the Doctor." She responded.

"I am the Doctor. Obviously, you could gather that I'm not exactly human." I said. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. Who are you?" She asked.

"I said, I'm the Doctor. You can ask almost anything and I will answer." I said.

"Ok, what race are you?" She asked.

"Time lord." I said.

"Oh. Sounds like a boastful species." She said. I chuckled.

"You have no idea. What else?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" She asked. She was getting more calm.

"A planet called Gallifrey. Galactic coordinates are 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2." I said. She looked confused. I quickly pointed towards the sky. "Over there."

"Ok, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, it's not exactly by choice. I woke up on the field with no memory of previous events when you found me. I don't know how I got here." I said. She nodded.

"Why did you seem so surprised that you were 14?" She asked. I sighed. This was going to be the most difficult part.

"Because, I'm not used to seeing myself so young." I said. She looked nervous.

"Are you like a little guy in a suit." She asked. I shook my head.

"No no, this is my body. It's not necessarily my first though." I said.

"Are you like someone that copies other people?"

"No, I've just had multiple of my own bodies. Whenever I'm dead or close to dying, I renew my own body to a new form. But it also regenerates my personality. My brain needs to majorly strain itself to keep my memories which is why I was so woozy when I met you."

"Ok, so you're an alien from another planet that can change bodies when you die. Who's your family? Like Mr. Smith." I laughed. She looked confused.

"Well, Mr. Smith is, well, me. One of me." I said. She looked shocked.

"He's you? How does that work? Is he like a future version of you?" She asked.

"No, other way around. He's younger then me." She was surprised.

"Oh my god. What about Chelsea? Don't tell me you were a girl." She said.

"No, not yet at least. She's actually much more complicated." I said.

"Try me."

"Ok, fine. I have a machine that allows me to, well, travel."

"To other planets?"

"In the whole universe. Also at any time. It's a time machine." She was amazed.

"What?! You can travel through time? Like Back to the Future?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! Just call me Doc Brown!" I said with a smile. I saw a quick smile but it quickly went away.

"What does this have to with Chelsea. I never said anything but I saw you and her disappear." I was surprised she saw us.

"Well, it's her." I said.

"Wait, she's a time machine?" She asked.

"Sort of, she's not supposed to be human looking. She actually used to look like a blue box. I actually have something here, a shell." I got out the siege mode TARDIS shell. I gave it to her.

"Not very blue."

"Well, it's the emergency mode. When it's about to be destroyed, this makes it able to not be able to leave or enter the TARDIS. Sadly, I don't have the power to reactivate it. So it's stuck like this." I said. "Why did you need to activate it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. I don't remember." She sighed and put her back to the seat.

"So, you're an alien that has had multiple bodies, one of which is posing as your dad and your time machine is trapped in a human body. You are undercover at a high school until you can get your time machine back." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah." She put her sleeves in her face.

"Oh my god." She said. I patted her on the back.

"It's a lot to digest I know. I can help where I can." Then she looked at me.

"I made out with an alien." She said. I started laughing hard. She started to laugh to. We both kept laughing for a while. Then I turned to her.

"Listen, I don't want you to look at me any differently. I'm still the same person you thought was human. Same personality, same look, same, sadly, hormones. I'm still Zach Smith." I said. She looked at me with the flirty look.

"You want me to look at you not at all different?" She asked. I shook my head, oblivious to her intentions. She pulled my in for a kiss which surprised me. She pushed away after a while and looked at me with some happiness.

"Man, it took an alien to do it, but I'm finally starting to see some hope for myself." She said. I smiled.

"That's good. Can I ask some questions since you asked me some?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah sure! Anything!"

"Ok, first one. You knew her didn't you?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Who?"

"That girl that disappeared a year ago. You knew her didn't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Her name was Hannah. She was my best friend. I even had a little crush on her for a while. Yeah, I'm Bi, bring it on haters." She said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said bring it on haters, you know for being Bi."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. She seemed surprised.

"Oh, not many people are that accepting." She said. I shrugged.

"Doesn't seem that big a deal, if you don't like someone based on their sexual orientation, that's fine but I don't understand the big deal about it. Besides, guys who hate gay people love watching lesbians so it turns into an oxymoron after a while, anyway continue." She seemed surprised but she continued.

"Ok, anyway, I knew her for a long time so when I heard she was dead, I flipped. I didn't want to do with anything. It was the same time my teen state started so it was already hard."

"That's why you wanted me to check it out. You didn't want me to face the challenge, you wanted me to find out the death of your friend." I said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry to use you like that. I just needed to know." She said.

"Of course you did. Besides, it's been solved!" I said. She chuckled.

"Yeah. But one thing I never understood, there were markings in the asylum. They were Latin to me, what did they mean?" She asked. I was about to answer, then something else clicked in my heads .

"Latin? LATIN! THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I quickly pulled out my note book to write down. 'Aqua Unsung I Quint', the name of the asylum. I quickly wrote down something and mixed up letters. It spelled: Quinquaginta unus. Max looked at it with confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Latin! More specifically, a Latin anagram. It means 51." I said. She got confused, then shocked.

"51? Like Area 51?" She asked.

"I don't know, I always meant to look around a possible Area 51. I was never told of one. It may be a spin off of that place. That's why they were testing alien like things! Of course! How do you teens handle thinking with these hormones. They make it impossible to think." I said. I hugged her with joy of figuring it out. She hugged back tight. I let go and sat back. Max started talking.

"So, you're an alien. What now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know. I'd like to take a break from aliens a while. Maybe experience some more high school things. No more alien things for a while." I said with confidence. Max nodded and hugged me then we laid back with her arm around my waist. She turned to me.

"Where's your planet?" She asked.

"There, I said pointing to the sky." She smiled.

"Looks pretty." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. So seriously, are we dating now?" I asked. She just laughed and sat back. I sighed. I'm not getting an answer anytime soon.


	17. Race against Time Part 1: Boombox Doctor

**Hey guys! I wanted to say something before I get this chapter started. This is a new type of story that I plan to include a few more times in season 1. This is an average high school scenario. This is much different from the usual alien vs Doctor story. This is more a High school vs Doctor story. Also, if everything goes according to plan, (meaning I don't very change anything), then 2 main characters in this season will not be returning for season 2, with a major change in store for one character. Tell me which characters you think will be leaving in the reviews. Ok, back to the story.**

Max's POV: "Next on the list for the 'Evolution of music' presentation is, Maxine Whitaker and Zach Smith. Please come to the front." I got up slowly, trying to pass time as fast as possible. Zach, or the Doctor, said he would be here but he ended up not showing up for school. We discussed that I would do present day music and he did 80's and 90's music. Sadly, with him gone, I would have to do both, which I was unprepared for. I got the front only when the teacher told me speed up. I took a deep breath and started.

"Hello, I'm Max. I'm here to talk about the evolution of music. Now, sadly, my partner has decided to not grace us with his presence. So I will have to do both past and present. Now the music of today is currently being created by artists such as, Jay-Z, Kanye West, Beyoncé, and my personal favorite, Nirvana. Now all of these evolved from the days of, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Metallica, and Aerosmith." It was then that I was interrupted with the sound of muffled music. It was getting louder. We all looked to the window outside to see a figure with a big silver box cover most of the top of them. Their arm was on top and the figure seems to be dancing due to their feet moving rhythmically to the music. It got to the door and they turned, revealing Zach with those glasses that had lines covering the eyes. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white button up shirt and dark jeans with red shoes. He had a boombox with Bon Jovi playing. I think it was 'Raise your hands'. He walked in dancing to the music with everyone staring in confusions and wonder.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled to him.

"What does it look like? I'm bustin' some moves!" He said, turning the music down. Then he turned to the class.

"Hello! I'm doing the retro age, if you can't tell." He said. I laughed lightly and turned to see the presentation he was going to give the class.

34 minutes later: Zach's POV: I walked out with Max and the boombox in my hand. She was still shocked about what I did. Once we left sight of teachers, she hit me.

"I thought I had to present that myself. You realize Mrs. Hurter would have given me an F if you didn't show up for music class today?" She complained. I nodded.

"Yes, but I did show up. With a boombox!" I said back. She sighed.

"Where did you even get that? You didn't find your time machine did you?" I was thrown off, but I remembered. She's aware of my origins now.

"No, it was in the junkyard. It closed in the 1990's so a lot of stuff in there is from the 1980's." I said.

"Well, why wasn't it emptied years ago?" Max asked.

"No idea." I said back. Then she groaned. She pointed forward. Nathan and his gang were walking towards us with a smile. I just immediately turned around and walked away. But I heard stomping and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Nathan turned me around to face him.

"Zach! Just the man I wanted to see!" He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I saw what you did in the class. It was pretty cool." He said. I was thrown off by the comment, but was certain it was leading to something.

"Uh, thanks." I said back.

"We wanted to invite you to a party." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"A party? For what?" I asked.

"Oh, I throw a party every month or so and I wanted to invite you to one." He said. I took a step back. Max was immediately behind me.

"He doesn't want to go to a party of yours." She said.

"Listen Max, just because you didn't like it doesn't mean he won't." Nathan said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, I went to one over the summer, he called it a welcome to high school present. I went because I thought he would agree to be a friend. I was wrong."

"I tried to be friendly, you rejected me." He said. Then Max got mad.

"YOU TRIED TO GET BUSY WITH ME!" She yelled. Everyone in the room got silent and looked at Max, who went scarlet. I decided to intervene.

"TORNADO!" I yelled. Then I turned around. "It's just a test! You all passed! Go on with your day!" I said. They looked confused but kept going. I turned back to Max and Nathan who were staring at me.

"What? It worked!" I said.

(Cue Doctor who Theme)

4 hours later: I was at the junkyard picking something to wear. Max was with me.

"You can't possibly think about going. You'll get killed!" She said. I shook my head.

"Trust me, I'll be fine! I'm not even human. I'll laugh at what they do." I said.

"You said it yourself, you have the biology of a teen. They feel embarrassment. There won't be anyone to back you up." She said. I nodded.

"That's why you will be there." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm not going!" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah you will. Come on! It'll be fun. They have soda!" I said.

"It'll be spiked or drugged. I know it." She said. I sighed.

"Ok, the real reason I wanted to go is that Chelsea is going. She was hit on by one of Nathan's henchmen and he asked to go to the party with her. She's currently in a diva like personality so she wouldn't stay because of me. I want to go to make sure she stays safe." I said. Max sighed.

"I know, I've seen the way guys look at your sister, or time machine. I still don't know how that works. But it's still dangerous. He doesn't say it, but I think there's something mentally wrong with Nathan." She said.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that it's not Nathan that likes her. Come on, I'll bring my own soda. I got a six pack in the trunk." I said. I pulled out a pack of Pepsi. She looked confused.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it. Target." I said. She nodded.

"Right ok. Fine, I'll go. But I'm not dressing up like he asked." She said. I nodded.

"Fine, I'm not even wearing a tie." I said. I laid out my clothes. It was a white t-shirt, blue button up shirt, black fancy jacket, dark blue jeans, and red Nike shoes. I took off my shirt to change. Then I heard Max.

"Damn." She said. I quickly ducked behind the car. I completely forgot she was there. I quickly peeked up to see her laughing.

"Dammit! I'm sorry. Max, go over there." I pointed to behind some barrels. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that." She said. I pointed to the barrels.

"There now. You're 14." I said. She groaned loudly and went to the barrels. I started to dress, continually looking to see if Max was looking. She only peeked once, surprisingly. I finished. Then I took some of Chelsea's jeans and gave them to Max. She looked confused.

"What are these for?" She said.

"You're going to a house which you admitted that you got touched, so it might be nice to not draw so much attention to your legs." I was referring to the short shorts she wore that were shorter then the bottom of her jacket. She took the jeans and nodded.

"Well, you certainly found a creative way to get me out of my shorts." I groaned and turned around.

"Max you need to stop." I said. She only giggled a little. After a while I felt her arms around my waist. I turned around, hoping badly that she had the jeans on. She did. I hugged her back.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Doctor!" She said cheerfully. Then she let go. She started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have a ride." I said, pointing to the Aston Martin. She walked over.

"You got it working?" She asked. I nodded.

"Currently it doesn't have as many feature as I want it to, but it should be 100 percent with all special gizmos in a few months!" I said. She laughed. Then she got in.

"Wait, do you know how to drive?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course! I can drive a moped!" I said. She looked at me.

"Can you drive a car? A moped is not a car." She said. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can drive, I promise." I said back to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." She said. I started the car which roared to life. We slowly made our way to the big entrance. I made a left and went down the street, hoping no cops would see me. After a few minutes, I saw a house with lights and music. Max nodded to say that it was the house. I parked it off to the side. Then we got out. I got out my screwdriver and put it in my pocket in case I need it. I turned to Max.

"This is my first high school party. What do I do?" I asked.

"You don't do anything you'll regret." She responded. I nodded. I walked up to see an open door. Then a computer monitor flew out of a window above the door. It crashed with a yellow stain on it. We both quickly realized what it was. I looked at Max.

"That guy isn't doing a good job." I said, in response to her earlier remark. I went to grab each of us a quick Pepsi before going inside. This party was going to be insane.


	18. Race Against Time Part 2: Geronimo

We walked in the party with caution. We looked around the party to get a general idea of the place we were in. Max seemed a bit scared but she was ok, well. for her. I looked around to get a general idea of the house. There was an immediate entrance into the living room, dining room, and kitchen. We both went to the living room, pushed away some trash on the couch and sat down.  
"So, where do you think Chelsea is?" Max asked. I shook my head.  
"I don't know. Knowing her, she probably is flirting with some guys. At least that's what happened last time she was human." I said. I pulled out my screwdriver and scanned the area. I was looking for traces of Arton Energy from Chelsea. My scanned some very faint signs, so she was here. I turned to Max.  
"Ok, I scan small signs of her so we should be able to find her. I invited Chrysa to help us with finding her." I said. Max chuckled.  
"That's why you have the Pepsi, to pay her." She said.  
"Actually, I have the Pepsi because I don't need either one of us breaking the law by drinking the substance that they're serving. And yeah, for payment. She felt bad about me almost getting beat up by Nathan." I said. Max laughed.  
"That was fun to watch."  
"I'm sure it was." I said to Max. We went to the couch in the living room. We sat down to wait for her. I decided to talk to Max.  
"So, do you remember this place?" I asked. She got uncomfortable.  
"Well, not really. I remember a neon sign for some reason. There doesn't seem to be one here." Max said. I looked around a little bit. There didn't seem to be one in immediate sight. I turned to Max.

"See her anywhere?" I asked Max. She shook her head. I sighed and put my head back. I laughed lightly at the situation. Max looked at me in wonder.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I always wanted to look more into American culture. I think that this is the best I can get into teenage culture." I said. Max shook her head.

"It certainly isn't the best way to see us as a culture. You're literally seeing us at our worst." Max said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know! I can see the true evolution of a teenager." I said. Max sighed. Chrysa then showed up at the door. She walked over.

"Do you have the soda?" She asked. I nodded and handed her a pepsi. She frowned.

"Pepsi? What about Coke?" She asked. I sighed.

"Come on, I can't be the only one that likes Pepsi more than coke." Chrysa nodded.

"You probably are." She said, then she looked around.

"Ok, so we need to either find Chelsea or Nathan." I said. Max and Chrysa nodded. I pulled out walkie talkies.

"Ok, so Max takes the basement and Chrysa takes upstairs. I'll take this floor and the surrounding area outside." I said, Chrysa and Max nodded and went to their different areas to look. I went to the kitchen to see if I could ask anyone about her. I walked in to see a group of teenagers drinking 'soda'. I quickly took a can and scanned it with the screwdriver. My scan showed that it was 42.7 percent alcoholic. I rolled my eyes.

"Good lord, it's like doctors are coming to saw your legs off." I said. I did a quick zap with the screwdriver to rearrange the molecules in the drink. I turned it back to just pepsi. I looked around to see anyone I recognized. I did another scan for Arton energy. The signal was getting weaker.

"No no, come on. Where are you?" I saw a pool outside. There was a girl with a blue hoodie. I quickly ran to her. It was someone else. I sighed and looked into the reflection in the pool. I got a good look at myself. I hadn't really looked at myself yet. I was still dumbfounded at my young appearance. I saw the night sky above me. There were clouds. I saw a couple stars in the sky. I missed the days that I could just travel and not stay in a single place. At least I wasn't alone here. I had Max, Chelsea, Chrysa. It was then I realized I had no other male friends here. I laughed to myself. Then I felt a hand behind me, pushing me. Before I could react, I was in the water of the pool. I quickly located my place and swam up. Some other teen had pushed me into the water. He laughed.

"Looks like you wet yourself!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and got out. I examined myself. The water had gotten into the walkie talkie. It wouldn't work anymore. I took out the screwdriver and saw that it had also been ruined by the water. I got really annoyed.

"Damn it! Are you kidding me?" I said to myself. I went back into the house. I decided to go to the basement to see if Max found anything. I went in to see people playing pool. Max was nowhere to be found. I looked around, and see a door creaked open. I went over to it in curiosity. I opened it, after looking behind me to see if anyone had followed me. No one had. I opened it to see a small walkway, with file folders all around it. I saw Max, in front of an open one. She looked horrified. I went over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped out of her skin. She looked at me with tears forming. I looked at what she was looking. There was a folder labeled 'Max Whitaker'. I opened it to see a girl with long blond hair, it took me a while to realize it was Max. She seemed completely out of it in all of the pictures. She looked crazy. I picked up a certain picture. It had a neon sign on it. It said the name of a certain restaurant. I looked at her in horror.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have made you come here." I said. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. I should go." She said.

"No, I won't let you leave. My sister is about to be the next folder in this case file and I refuse to let that happen." I said. She looked in confusion.

"You just said that I shouldn't have come here." Max said.

"The last time you did this, you got sad. You didn't know how to handle your feelings. Now, you know the truth, and friends. We need to face this together." I said. She nodded.

"Do you know the restaurant in the picture?" I asked. Max nodded.

"Um, yeah. It's called Prescott Inn. Nathan always liked it for some reason." I nodded.

"Let's get Chrysa, and get out of here. We need to find her!" I said.

"Geronimo!" Max said with a smile. I got thrown off.

"What?" I asked.

"Geronimo. You know, Let's go! Geronimo!" She said. I sighed, remembering my own past.

"Sorry just, I didn't expect to hear that again."


	19. Race Against Time Part 3: AGHS

**Note, I am going to try to release enough chapters to have a 4 part Christmas special out by New Years, but if I can't then I am sorry. Then the season will be halfway done! Wow, i can't believe it's already been 5 months since I started this story. I thank you all so much for reading this! Also, I've been going to this event thing every Wednesday. There's a girl there that looks exactly like how I describe Max. Every time I look, she's staring at me. So she's real! (Of course not but still, that's cool!)**

As I ran up to tell Chrysa that we were leaving, she simultaneously came down the

stairs, crashing in me. She had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine, look at this." She have me the piece of paper quickly. It said, 'Meet me in 40 minutes at you know where..' I looked at it in wonder. I took the paper and held it to my nose. I sniffed it. Chrysa looked at me like I was insane. Max just shrugged. I held it back out.

"Hm, I'd say that this was written about 20 minutes ago. Assuming Nathan wrote this to Chelsea, that means we have another 20 minutes. We need to get to the place fast." I said. They both nodded. We quickly ran out to the car. Chrysa quickly got in the driver seat. I looked at her and motioned her to get out. She shook her head.

"I'm the only one with the permit here. So I'm driving."

"It's my car, plus I actually know what I'm doing. I don't know if you noticed, but 10, sorry Mr. Smith, isn't here. So I drove myself." I said, she looked at me in confusion.

"Wait, if Mr. Smith is alien…" Chrysa said. She was finally piecing together who I really was. She gasped in shock, and moved to the passenger seat. I quickly jumped in. I groaned.

"Dammit, I made the seat wet." I said, as I had been pushed in the pool earlier. Max tapped my shoulder. I nodded. I started the car and started to back up. I was quickly interrupted by something hitting the back of my car. I looked behind me to see that someone parked their car behind me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously? Why?" I said. Chrysa sighed.

"Well, we can't get out. We'll have to walk there." She said. Max shook her head.

"There's no way we'll get there in 20 minutes." Max said, I quickly got an idea. I turned to the passengers.

"I have an idea, but it is pretty dangerous." I said. They both looked at me with nervous faces.

"What?" Asked Max.

"It hasn't been tested yet, but I can try the A.G.H.S." I said. They looked at me with confusion.

"It stands for the Anti Gravity Hover System." I said. They both got open mouths from shock. Max laughed.

"You can make this car fly?" She said. I nodded.

"Yes, but not easily." I said. I pulled out some face helmets and gas masks for me and the passengers. They took them. Chrysa looked at me with confusion.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Well, human lungs are surprisingly fragile against big amounts of gas." I said. Chrysa put it on immediately. I put on my seatbelt and motions for Max and Chrysa to do the same. They did it. I put my hand on a button and looked towards them.

"Are you ready?" I asked. They nodded. I pushed the button. The car lurched up, the air vents started to blow out a gas. I pushed hard against my gas mask. The passengers did the same. I pulled a lever to lift the car, the car started to rise. I saw the cars on the other sides on my car start to lower, well we got higher I guess. I slowly started to back up. I accidentally crashed someone's windshield. I winced as I heard the scratch of the car. After I passed the other cars, I slowly landed the car on the road. The gas slowly disappeared. I pulled of my gas mask.

"Ok, everything's safe now." I said. They pulled off the gas masks. I put the car into drive. I started to make my way to the place. As I was driving, Max got quiet.

"You ok?" Chrysa asked. She sighed. Chrysa looked at me.

"Might as well tell her." Max said. I shook my head.

"I won't invade your privacy." I said. Max got mad.

"Well, Nathan doesn't seem to give a damn about my privacy. I shouldn't either." I shook my head.

"No, it's your past. You didn't even know until a little while ago." I said. Max nodded.

"I guess." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, so where is this place?" I asked.

"It's by Carl's Jr." She said. I was confused.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh, you might know it as Hardee's. It's called different things for some reason." I nodded. I went down a street to a big neon sign that said Carl's Jr. I pulled up and got out. I turned to Max.

"So where is it?" I asked. She pointed to a run down looking place next to the restaurant. I pulled out the screwdriver. I scanned the area. The signal was very strong here. I followed the signal to find her. I found myself in a weird alleyway with cameras everywhere. I immediately knew I was in the right place. I heard max shuffle nervously behind me. I immediately went to her.

"You can wait in the car if you want to." She shook her head.

"No, I won't let this happen to your sister." She said. I nodded. Then I smiled. She looked confused. "What?"

"When I first met you, you didn't care a lot about emotional attachments, most likely because you didn't trust anyone. You're relationship with me was purely physical in your eyes. But now, you've made some real close connections with me, and other people. I'm proud of you." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah that's true. You're the first person I could trust in a long time." She said. Then Chrysa interrupted.

"Not to ruin the special moment, but we need to find your sister." She said, I nodded. I looked around. Then I heard a noise. I quickly ran towards it to find Chelsea. She was passed out on cardboard. I checked her vitals. She was normal, I think. I honestly don't know what kind of vitals she would have.

"Hey, Chelsea, tardis, come on, wake up." I said. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked to see a looming shadow. It was Nathan. That was all I saw before a big bat hit my head. I blacked out


	20. Race Against Time Part 4: Finale

**It has been pointed out to me that I make dialogue kind of confusing. I completely agree. I have been trying to fix it. I noticed it myself a couple chapters ago. I'm trying to fix it. Thank you for your input!**

I woke up with a weird taste in my mouth. I licked my lips to inspect. It was blood. I looked up. I was on the ground with lights on my face. I blinked a few times as to shake away the drowsiness. I looked up. I saw the moon above my head along with the stars. That's when I noticed something. The stars, they were different. They weren't the normal place that the stars were.

"Weird." I said, as I woke up more. I saw Chelsea. She was next to me. I quickly went to her.

"Come on, you have to wake up. We need to get out of here." I said. I heard footsteps.

"Wow, you awoke faster than I thought. My son must of not hit you hard enough." The voice said. I looked to see a ski mask wearing male. I looked in confusion.

"Your son?"

"Yes, Nathan. You may have met him." The man said. I nodded.

"I have made his acquaintance, yes." I said. The man nodded.

"Your sister is still unconscious." The man said. I nodded.

"I noticed." I said. He got down close.

"You are going to follow my exact instructions. Your sister will not be hurt." He said. I nodded.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I said.

"You are going to help me position her into various positions." He said. I sighed.

"For the pictures right?" I asked. He nodded with amusement.

"I see you found my little room. How did you know it wasn't my son's?" He said.

"Well, I may be wrong. But I don't know any 15 year old that could pull something like that off." I said. He nodded.

"True, but he did get you here. He is good at something." He said.

"He's probably good at a lot of things. You only care about one thing." I said.

"True. I'm sure he's been giving you a hard time." He said. I nodded.

"Yep. Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, you're here to help me to move her in various positions." He said.

"Why? She's 14?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's hot!" He said. I gasped in shock.

"Dude, how old are you?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Old enough. Now, come help me if you want to see her again." He said. I groaned as I got up. I noticed I wasn't actually tied up. I got up to see the man moving towards Chrysa. I got up.

"Where's Max? And Chrysa for that matter." I asked.

"They ran off after Nathan hit you." The man said. I nodded.

"Good." I said. The man was confused.

"Why are you so calm?" He asked.

"Well, they're safe. Besides, I think that they're smart enough to call the police." I said. The man shook his head.

"I wouldn't think so." He said, laughing. That's when I noticed his badge, he was a cop. Of course they wouldn't think of him.

"I'm giving you a chance. Leave us alone now, or suffer the consequences. I'm nice so I'll give you a chance." I said. The man laughed again.

"You? What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, for one, when I get out, I will get you arrested." I said. The man shook his head.

"Nope, you will have lost your memory." He said. He held up a syringe.

"I presume, that's what will make me lose the memory." I said. He nodded.

"Correct, but like I said, first, you will help me." He said. I nodded in agreement. I had a plan to get out. He walked away to presumably get some equipment. I scanned my surroundings. There wasn't any visible way to get out. I looked at Chelsea with wonder. I got a thought. She can technically still travel, but it takes a big amount of energy. I wonder if I can transfer some of my energy to her to actually make it so we can get to the junkyard. I put my head to hers, I mentally put our minds together. I quickly found my mental state inside the TARDIS console, her brain. I got up to look at the monitors. I saw outside her eyes. The man was still getting some supplies together. I figured I didn't have a lot of time to get out of here before he would kick us away from each other. I quickly punched some coordinates into the console. Then I zoomed to the front of the console to power the TARDIS. I ran to the back to the levers. I looked at the screen. He was walking towards us. I quickly, after crossing my fingers, pulled the lever. I felt the TARDIS start to move. The man in the scanner backed away. I smiled in success. It was working. The TARDIS started to get shaky quick. I ran to the power to try to turn her on, or wake her up. The two power levers weren't moving though. So I couldn't wake her up. All I could do was hold on to the console and hold on for dear life. I felt the TARDIS shake around a lot. Then it stopped. I let go of the console, and the mental contact, to see outside. We were outside the junkyard. But the car was nowhere to be seen. I carried her inside to the junkyard. I sat her on a mattress. I then got out my screwdriver to find the car. It was close. I followed the scanner to see the car outside of a blue house. It was a little ways away from max's house. I got in to inspect it. It was fine. I used the screwdriver to activate it and drive home.

2 days later: 3rd person POV: It was a boring old Monday at Serpent Falls. Zach and Max were walking to their next class, history class with Mr. Smith, one of the alternate bodies of Zach himself. Max was happy to have Zach back. Chelsea was at home resting for the day. She had called in sick. As they were about to walk in, Zach heard a voice behind him.

"You got my dad in jail." The voice said. Zach turned around to see Nathan behind him. Zach sighed and walked towards him.

"Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry. I'm sure he must of been a great dad to you." Zach said. Then, without warning, Nathan hugged Zach. Zach was thrown off.

"Th-thank you.." Nathan said. Zach was incredibly surprised but he hugged Nathan back.

"Yeah dude. That's why I'm here." Zach said. Nathan backed away to face Zach.

"So, are we good?" Nathan asked. Zach nodded.

"Yeah, we're good, not sure about Max though." Zach said. Max was still uneasy even though she found out the truth. Max looked at Nathan was uneasy eyes. Then she walked into the classroom. Zach sighed and looked at Nathan.

"Give her a while, she'll come through." Zach said. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, we better get to class." Nathan said. Zach nodded and walked in. He was greeted with an unexpected sight. It was a woman. She had a blue panty suit. She was folding up some papers. Zach walked over in confusion.

"Hey, um, excuse me? Where's Mr. Smith?" Zach asked. The woman looked at him with a nice look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you hear? He's gone!" She said.

"What?!" Zach, Max, and Chrysa says at once.

"Yeah, he left the school. No one's really seen him in the school for a while. So they hired me to replace him. I know that he has a son. Should I expect to not see him here?" The woman said.

"No, it's me. I'm here." Zach replied. The woman smiled.

"Great! I'm Ms. Savage!" She said. Zach nodded.

"I'm Zack." He said. Then he went to his seat with Max.

"Hey, is he sick?" Max asked.

"No, he wouldn't get sick." Zach said.

"Maybe he left, he found a way to get out." Max said.

"No, he would have said something." Zach said.

"Where is he then?" Max asked. Zack shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know. He's gone!"


	21. Fujiyama Part 1: Jeremy

A man walked into the sushi restaurant. It was time for the weekly half off on all rolls. The man knew that it would be busy today. He saw the line stretching from the door into the parking lot. He pushed past all of the people to get inside.

He walked inside to see the tables set up for the bunch of lucky souls outside. He went to the back to put on his uniform. He put on the black suit in the bathroom. He put on his name tag, which read 'Hello! Welcome to Fujiyama! My name is Jeremy'. He walked to behind the bar section towards the front of the restaurant.

The doors opened at 5:00. People barely made it in without hurting themselves. The first people in were a couple about in their mid twenties. Then an older male. Then a family of four. This was a night when all types of people came together with a common goal, to eat sushi. Jeremy walked out from his bar section. He went to a table sitting one person, whose face was behind a menu.

"Hello sir, welcome to Fujiyama! My name is Jeremy. Can I start you off with a drink and/or an appetizer?" Jeremy asked. The menu lowered to reveal a much younger face then Jeremy was expecting.

"Hello! I will start off with a Miso soup and a Pepsi!" The young person said. Jeremy was thrown off by the face he saw. He hesitated, which prompted a confused look from the young person, but he went to get the drink.

After a few minutes, he walked towards him with the plate of Miso soup and Pepsi. He set it down in front of the young person.

"Thank you sir!" The young face said. Then Jeremy's curiosity took the best of him.

"Excuse me for asking sir, but how old are you?" Jeremy asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me!" The young person said. Jeremy nodded, still wanting to know, but he decided to move on.

"Ok, what's your name?" Jeremy asked. The person got a bit defensive.

"Do you ask all of your customers this?" He asked, pouring soy sauce into the Miso soup. Jeremy got a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry for asking, just you look a bit young to be here by yourself." Jeremy said. The young person nodded.

"I know, it's terrible." He said. Jeremy was confused, but let it go.

"I'm sorry for asking, it would be nice to know your name." Jeremy said, hoping for an answer.

"Fine, you can call me The Doctor." The young person said. Jeremy rose an eyebrow.

"Really, the doctor?" He asked. The young person nodded.

"Do you have any identification?" Jeremy asked, deciding to play along with this game that 'The Doctor' was playing.

"Sure, if that'll convince you." 'The Doctor' said. He pulled out an ID badge, or a piece of paper on a black rectangle. Jeremy took it with curiosity. He examined it. Sure enough, it showed the Doctor as the name. The DOB was November 23rd 2002. The only confusing thing was the picture. It seemed to be there but not there. Jeremy blinked a few times, which prompted curiosity out of The Doctor.

"Can't you see it?" The Doctor asked. Jeremy blinked a couple more. Then he tossed it at the doctor.

"Yes, I can." Jeremy said, with uncertainty. "Can I get you any sushi? You have to order within the next ten minutes." He said.

"Oh yeah, give me a couple minutes please." The Doctor said. Jeremy nodded. He walked away to go take care of another table. He passed off the experience as a result of lack of sleep.

3 hours later: Jeremy walked towards his car. He had served a lot of people, and argued with a bunch of others about prices. He unlocked the car door and got inside. He started it and drove back to his apartment. He had gotten the job with the restaurant in hopes of receiving enough money to pay for a house. He hadn't gotte very far yet, but he had hope. His car represented his situation well. A 2000 Chevrolet Cavilier. The air conditioner didn't work, and there was a terrible rattling noise in the front of the car. It wasn't planned to last much longer.

Jeremy pulled into his complex about 20 minutes later. He parked the car in front of his apartment. He got out of the car and walked up to his door. He unlocked it and went inside. He landed on the couch, making a huge breath noise with his lungs. He was tired. He was ready to fall asleep until there was a knock on the door. He lifted his head, wondering if the noise was a result of his half sleepiness. He stood up and went to the door. He didn't see anyone outside the peephole. He opened the door for confirmation. Yep, there was no one outside of the door. He sighed and closed the door. He was about to walk into his bedroom when he heard a nose behind him. It was the sound of a soda when it opens. He turned in confusion, and almost screamed when he saw someone inspecting a soda can.

"Seriously, I come all this way, and all you have is Diet Pepsi?" The other person said. Jeremy recognized him with further inspection. It was The Doctor, from earlier.

"H-how, did you get in my house?" Jeremy asked.

"Kinda cool right? Cool magic trick? Open the door and I pop behind you, it took me a couple weeks to learn that one." Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't care how you learned that. Why are you here?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you did something I've never seen people here do." The Doctor said. Jeremy looked in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You saw through the psychic paper." The Doctor said.

"The what? Why are you here?" Jeremy half yelled.

"My ID. You saw through it. No one else here can do that to my knowledge." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. The Doctor seemed to be sidetracked by something under the table. He went to look. Jeremy tried to stop him but The Doctor quickly dodged him. He pulled out blueprints. They were labeled 'Mark 2'. Jeremy quickly grabbed them away.

"Don't look at those. Get out know!" Jeremy yelled. The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't, not yet. What were those blueprints?" The Doctor asked. Jeremy got mad and threw them at him. The Doctor inspected them.

"Hang on, isn't this an iron man suit from that Avengers movie?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, now get out." Jeremy said.

"But this is real, you have actually parts and materials listed here. You could actually build this thing." The Doctor said.

"I know, I was watching iron man and the idea struck me." Jeremy said.

"So you're smart. Really smart. That's how you saw through it. Usually people can only see through if they have psychic training, are really boring, or are really imaginative. You sir, are the third. I will say though, I would suggest going to the mark 3 material. That one has less problems with high atmosphere freezing." The Doctor said. Jeremy nodded.

"I wish I could, but I don't have the material or money." Jeremy said, forgetting that he broke in.

"I can help, I know a good junkyard!" The Doctor said. Jeremy rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you also some smart kid." Jeremy asked, half sarcastically.

"Oh, you have no idea. We'll leave in the morning." The Doctor said.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Jeremy asked.

"I told you, I'm The Doctor."


	22. Fujiyama Part 2: Aliens

Jeremy's POV: I woke up with a groggy feeling. It was pretty early in the morning. I sighed and got out of bed. I put on my jeans and shirt. It was time for my day job at King Soopers. As i got ready for my day, I remembered an event from last night. A strange kid had come to the sushi place and ended up at my house. Normal thinking dictated for it all being some sort of dream. However, the dream had been so real, that I wasn't sure. I went to the door and opened it to make sure that he was gone. Luckily he was, so I went to get dressed.

I put on my name tag and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed in sight of myself. I was in my 20's, I was a man with one of the highest IQ's in the state. I had designed so many products that would help this world. But here I was, about to work minimum wage for 6 hours. I looked away and went out of my bathroom to the door. I was about to leave when I got a phone call. I looked at my iPhone and say that it was Morgan, my coworker. I picked it up.

"Morgan, hey! I was on my way to work, what's up?" I said into the receiver.

"Oh, I thought you were sick, I was calling to see if you needed me to bring you some soup." Morgan replied, with kind of a relieved tone in her voice. I was confused.

"I'm fine, why did you-" My voice was cut off by mind noticing something on the table. I walked over and saw a note. I looked at it with confusion. It said, Nope, you weren't dreaming, meet me at the junkyard by Serpent Falls High, don't worry I took care of work. If anyone asks what you have, it's postprandial upper abdominal distension, literally just cramps. I'll be by the aston martin. Love the Doctor. P.S. I made some modifications to your iron man design, first off it's been used before and I don't have the resources to make it in the junkyard. So, I've gone for a more jetpack like design. See you then! I put down the note. At that point I had forgotten that Morgan was on the other line.

"Hello? You there?" She said, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah sorry. I won't be at work today. You don't have to come over though. I'll be fine." I said.

"Oh, ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I kinda wanted to see you." She seemed disappointed. Not sure why though.

"Sorry, I'll be in work by Tuesday." I said.

"Oh of course, see you then!" She said, hanging up immediately after. I was thrown off but then I looked at the note. I guess I wasn't doing anything else. I sighed and went my car. I pulled out and put some coordinates in my GPS. Serpent Falls High, a very interesting name for a school. I'm used to schools like Vista Ridge, Palmer Ridge, and Sand Creek. But Serpent Falls? I looked at the website and it didn't show a district. It was a lot closer than I thought though. I did a couple laps and eventually found a junkyard. There was yellow tape in front of the entrance. I assume that kid put it up so it didn't mess with his, well whatever he does in here. That made another thought cross my mind, what if this was all a big joke? If it was, I wouldn't be surprised. But something told me to keep going. I passed the tape and found a big complicated looking machine with a grey car next to it. I was an Aston Martin, just like the kid said.

"Hello?" I shouted, not knowing if anyone was going to answer. Then I heard a big noise from the hood of the car. It popped open with a lot of black smoke. A head popped out with a welder's mask on. The mask swiveled up to reveal that kid. He looked happy.

"Good! You're not an idiot!" He said. I was confused. He could clearly tell.

"I know you're confused but it'll be ok." The kid said. I shook my head.

"Uh, what is all of this. Your Dad's?" I asked. The kid just sighed.

"Ok, not as smart as I thought. Not your fault though, I keep forgetting that I'm a teenager." The kid said. I shook my head.

"Look, tell me who you are." I half yelled.

"Ok fine, do you want the truth or something you'll actually believe?" He asked. I was starting to get tired of this kid.

"Both, tell me the truth so I can understand." I said. He nodded.

"Fine, but you may not believe it. Ok, I'm the Doctor, I'm not from this time or place. I came here by accident. I've been trapped here for 6 months now and I'm trying to find a way out. I think your technology is amazing and I want to help develop it." He said. I was thrown off. Of course it was ridiculous. How could it be true? Then he talked again.

"Let me guess, basic instincts are telling you that I'm insane, but you as a whole are for some reason believing everything I'm telling you, spooky huh!" He said with a grin. I decided to focus on something else.

"W-what's that big machine?" I asked.

"Good question, that is to help with time travel. My current plan is to go to the past where I can contact the time lords during the omega incident. I can be taken out of time from there and my memories can be restored. It's in incredibly early stages so it'll be a while, but it's a start." He said. I was amazed at his claims. I was still believing it, which was insane. I sat down on the floor and started to take deep breaths. He sat down next to me.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, you claim to be from the future and another world. Do you think any sane mind would believe it?" I asked. He laughed.

"Do you think there's any sane mind that's had to live it?" He said, I guess he was trying to level with me. Wasn't really working though.

"Look, how can you be from the future? And why does going to the past mean going to the future?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story so I'll give the short version. I'm not exactly human. I come from a race that can travel through time and space. Currently, they're located at the end of the universe. But I can get pulled out of time by their past selves." He said. I shook my head. It made sense to me, but that probably because I'm not exactly on the average side when it comes to intelligence. I stood up, with him attempting to hold me up. I brushed him off and he went off to the side. I thought, there was a teenager claiming to be from the future, and I was believing every word of it. Am I insane?

"You want to help me build an iron man suit that I designed?" I asked.

"Yes, well a jet pack now, iron man's kinda taken." He said. I nodded.

"Ok, let's do it!"


	23. Fujiyama Part 3: Supplies

We decided to go to Lowes to get some supplies. As it turns out, a junkyard doesn't have everything we need. The Doctor kept going to random things and putting them in a cart. He told me not to worry about money issues as his ID would apparently work on the cashier. As we were walking he decided to try to get to know me I guess.

"So, how does a super smart mind like yours end up in a place like this?" He asked.

"Well, it's mainly money issues. I was never able to show off my creations so no one took me seriously." I said in response. The Doctor nodded.

"I know the feeling. You try explaining a robot dog to a 19 year old." He said.

"So do I get to ask questions to?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"Sure, but don't always expect the truthful answer." He said in response. I nodded.

"Fine, so if you're stuck here, then what have you been doing the past months?" I asked.

"Well, high school! I've never done it before and it seemed interesting. Plus, now that I look like a teenager, I fit in." He said. That made me think of another question.

"Why do you look like a teenager? You definitely seem older than that." I said.

"Well, my people have a little trick when we die. We can regenerate our entire body. The only catch is that it also changes our mind and personality. I've regenerated about 16 or 17 times now. Usually I'm a middle aged male, other than that one time, but this is the first time I've been so young. It's really annoying dealing with all these hormones. Especially with Max around." He said.

"Oh, who's max?" I asked.

"Nope, my turn. Why haven't you gone to college at MIT or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Too expensive. They wouldn't give me a full scholarship." I said in return.

"Ok, ooh Alan wrench! Definitely need that!" He said going and putting about 4 in the car, which was becoming more and more full.

"So, do I get to ask now? Who is Max?" I asked.

"She's my friend, or girlfriend, I'm not exactly sure anymore. She's Emo and very forward about her emotions." He said. I chuckled.

"So like Brenda from Maze runner?" I asked.

"Who? From what?" He said, looking puzzled. I shook my head.

"Never mind, do we have the stuff we need?" I asked.

"I believe so. Does this place sell Pepsi?" He asked, looking around. I was confused.

"What, did you come up with some insane plan to make a combustible engine out of Pepsi?" I asked, half sarcastically but still half wondering if he did.

"No, I'm thirsty!" He said.

"Of course." I said, kind of annoyed. I saw him run towards a vending machine to get a Pepsi. I was amazed that someone so young could be someone so, well, I don't even know how to describe it. He was amazing. He was this person that had the resources to build something that I created. He walked back drinking a Pepsi. He handed me an ID. The same one that he showed me at he sushi restaurant.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, remember how you had trouble reading it? Well it's supposed to show the viewer whatever I want them to see. So if you show it to him, he'll scan it as your card!" He said. I looked at the card to see it. It showed the same identification as it did when he showed me. Then I blinked hard and saw something completely different. I laughed in amazement, which attracted some attention from customers. The Doctor took the ID.

"Hey, be careful. I don't need anyone else getting a hold of this. Imagine teenagers with this, being able to show themselves as any age to anyone. They could do things that you have to be older to do, like vote!" He said, handing it back to me. I nodded.

"Right, sorry. Shall we go?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's pay and get back to the junkyard."

30 minutes later: We got back to the junkyard later. I was upset but the Doctor was laughing.

"I can't believe the Psychic Paper said you were John Crapper!" He said, half laughing. I was mad.

"It's not funny. Did you make it say that?" I asked.

"I would certainly hope so. I don't need this having a mind of its own." He said, holding up the psychic paper. I rolled my eyes as we went to the entrance. I remembered the police tape that I tore down to get inside.

"Hey, sorry about the police tape. Do you want me to put it back up?" I asked. The Doctor turned, confused.

"What police tape?" He asked.

"The police tape that you had at the entrance." I responded, starting to wonder why he expressed unfamiliarity with the tape.

"I didn't put up any police tape." He said, walking to the torn down police tape by the entrance. He picked it up and got a shocked looked face.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It says ENO YTFIF." He said. I put my hand up in a question position.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's Fifty One backwards." He said, showing some slight discomfort. My mind immediately went to Area 51. I gasped. The Doctor was an alien. Was Area 51 after him? Before I could keep thinking, the Doctor started to think out loud.

"Why would they be so obvious with name choices?" He said. Then he seemed to dismiss it.

"Never mind! Let's get to work!" He said, sporting a cheerful grin. I was thrown back by his sudden dismissal of his discovery, which goes against how I discover things. But I decided to go along with it anyway. The Doctor had set up a workbench and put all of the supplies on the table. He took out certain supplies and motioned me to come over. I walked over to see what he had planned.

"Ok, so I saw the material used in the blueprint was a little expensive so I switched the materials so it's less expensive and twice as strong." He said, pulling out some metal. I nodded. The Doctor started to get to work immediately. But he didn't tell me what to get to work on first. So I sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes, I ran through the things he told me, and remembered about his friend/girlfriend.

"So, will Max be joining us?" I asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, her, and my other friends Chrysa and Chelsea are on a girls week out during the week break out of school. They'll be gone until Sunday." He said. He looked a little upset.

"Is that why you've found me? Because you were lonely?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, you were a coincidence. I just wanted sushi, which was delicious by the way. I don't look for geniuses when I'm bored." He said. I nodded.

"So you just happened to find a random person that happened to have the plans for a big scientific design. Does that happen often?" I asked. He got a bit annoyed.

"Look, when you asked if you could ask questions, I said I may not answer honestly." The Doctor said.

"Can you tell me the truth please?"

"Jeez, humans have the worst patience ever. I don't know why I like you guys so much. Fine, I detected a strong mind from the sushi place. I need help. The only way I can get certain materials is if I fly inside a secret area." He said. I was shocked.

"So, you wanted to use me to steal my invention?" I accused, angrily. He shook his head.

"No, I only wanted the blueprint. I'm actually going to help you build a prototype. I can build one myself. I just didn't want you thinking you were a failure when you weren't." The Doctor said. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. This was the first time I was questioning something he said, and it was the most sane thing that's come out of his mouth since we met. I sighed. Was I an idiot for trusting him? He's an alien. He obviously doesn't need a stupid human to help. But he did. He came to me offering to help. He could have just stolen the inventions while I was at work. But he didn't. Does that mean I can trust him? I certainly hope so.

"Ok, let's get to work." I said.


	24. Fujiyama Part 4: Test Flight

"Wow, it's done!" I said to the Doctor. We had been working for nearly 4 days. Luckily, he had convinced my work that I needed a couple more days off. I could go back next Monday. I laid back and looked at the jet pack. It looked amazing. The Doctor went to sit next to me.

"Yep, we finished it!" He said, smiling. He was clearly excited to.

"So when can we test it?" The Doctor asked. I honestly never thought that my creation would be a reality and we were about to test it. I put my head in my hands. It was overwhelming. The Doctor patted me on the back.

"I know, it's amazing. Now come on, let's do it!" The Doctor said. I nodded and got up.

"Ok. Cool." I said. The Doctor clapped his hands and went to a computer. He pressed some keys and looked at me.

"Ok, so I can control the thrust from this computer. I can also control the position and wing flaps in case you lose control. I need you to wear some extra stuff before we start though." He said walking to his workbench, which had some extra supplies. He picked up some stuff and walked over to me.

"So, this is an oxygen mask. I saw one of your other blueprints, which was a plastic case that had a filter in the material for oxygen, brilliant by the way, so I made the mask out of that so you can breath as long as you can. Next, is this backpack which holds a liquid holder so you don't get thirsty. Next are goggles to protect your eyes, which has straps that go over the ears so you don't lose hearing. You need these coverings so your arms and legs don't suffer serious damage. Finally, there's a microphone in the oxygen mask so you can communicate with me." He said, showcasing all of the items. I nodded. After he was done, he gave me the coverings, which covered my whole body, then the oxygen mask and goggles. I put them all on and he made sure it was was snug. Then he brought the jet pack, which was surprisingly light. He put it on me and strapped it to me. There were three straps around the back and two around the arm supports. Then he pulled a lever which revealed secret leg supports which had two straps themselves. Then he helped me over to the launch pad. He strapped me to an extra booster that would propel me in the air so it wouldn't waste any fuel. He walked over to the computer and put on a headset, which seemed to come from nowhere.

"Hey, where did you get the headset?" I asked over the microphone.

"I'm the Doctor, just accept it." He said in response. I snickered. Then he ran back over, holding a Pepsi.

"Almost forgot to fill up the liquid dispenser." He said, pouring the Pepsi into a container.

"I prefer coke." I said in response. He looked hurt.

"That's fine, there's bound to be something wrong with you, you're only human." He said. I rolled my eyes as he finished pouring the Pepsi. He ran back to the computer and started to talk into the microphone.

"Ok, so I'm going to attempt to connect the computer to the jet pack so I can control it from the computer, tell me if you hear two beeps." He said. After a couple seconds, I heard two beeps.

"Ok, I heard them." I said in response. He nodded and pressed some keys.

"Ok, are you ready for take off?" The Doctor asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yep, good to go!" I said, excitingly. He pressed some keys and looked at the extra booster, which started to ignite.

"Ok, T-Minus, 10, 9, 8, engaging thrust, 5, 4, preparing flaps, 3, 2, 1, disengaging locks and go!" He said pressing another button. Then I felt a lot of G-Force as I started to fly up. I don't know what I was expecting but it was a lot faster then I was expecting. I looked down and saw the junkyard getting further and further away. Eventually I saw the school that was nearby. Then The Doctor started talking over the speaker.

"Ok, I'm about to disengage the thruster. It's about to burn up the metal so there isn't residue falling everywhere. Ready?" He asked. I was a bit scared but I complied.

"Sure, do it." I said. Then I felt the thrust on my back completely disappear. Only momentum was making me fly upward. I felt myself slow down due to gravity.

"Ok, ready to engage the jets in the back. You ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Do it!" I said out of excitement and a little fear.

"Ok, engaging Jetpack set to 10 percent thrust capacity in 3, 2, 1!" He said. Nothing happened. I slowly started to move slower until I stopped moving altogether. Before I knew it, I was falling. I started freaking out.

"What's happening!?" I said, half yelling.

"Hold on, let me check something. It's not engaging properly." He said, in a unsettling calm voice.

"Engage, Engage, ENGAGE ENGAGE ENGAGE!" I started screaming. The junkyard was getting closer.

"Oh oops, safety was still on. There we go! Engaging 10 percent thrust capacity." He said. I felt thrust at my back propelling me. I started not falling as fast. I started to propel upwards again. I started flying at a pretty fast speed. Then I heard The Doctor.

"Hey! Sorry about that." He said.

"I almost died!" I half yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry, to relax you, I have music." He said. Some peaceful music came in over the speakers (Author's note: I would say the music is Obstacles by Syd Matters). I flew up at a good speed. I looked at everything below me. A sight only seen by people in planes. It was beautiful. I almost forgot that I was suspended in air with a thruster. This beautiful sight was interrupted by the ring of a phone. I was so thrown off, I accidentally tilted and started flying sideways. I was able to stabilize. Then I decided to find the source of the ringing.

"Hey? Is that your phone?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, it's Max. Sorry, the Wi-Fi on the suit is also connected to the phone so it gets calls also. Do you mind if I take this?" He asked. I remembered max was that girl that flirted with the Doctor a lot.

"Sure, but remember, I'm listening." I said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" The Doctor asked.

"Sort of." I responded.

"Doesn't work on me. Now please be quiet." He asked. I heard the line click.

"Hello Max?" I heard the Doctor say.

"Hey! What's up Doc?" I heard a female voice say in return. I assumed that the other voice was Max.

"Not much, hey, listen, this isn't a very good time. Can I call later?" The Doctor said.

"Come on! We haven't talked in sooo long!" Max complained.

"It's been like 5 days!" The Doctor countered.

"I know! That's the longest I've ever gone without seeing you." She said. It took a lot of self control to not giggle.

"Technically, you went 14 years without even meeting me." The Doctor said.

"That reminds me, while I'm up here, you'll miss my birthday. I'm turning 15." Max said.

"Seriously? I'm sorry I'll miss it." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I expect a cool science gift when I return though." Max said. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic.

"Fine, but it would be major." The Doctor said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Aw thanks doc! You're the best!" Max said. Then I heard a buzz. It sounded like a phone notification.

"Woah, I just got a news alert. Wait, what the hell?!" Max said.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"It says that a plane is going down in Colorado Springs, based on current trajectory, it'll hit the school!" Max exclaimed. I almost shouted 'What?!' But before I could, the Doctor interrupted.

"Wait what?" As he asked, I heard a gigantic noise of an engine. My entire body flew sideways with force. A plane passed me, going down.

"Max, I gotta go." The Doctor said, hanging up the phone. Then he turned to me.

"Listen Jeremy, we need to get you out of there." The Doctor said,

"What about you? What about all of the houses by the school? Won't they be destroyed?" I asked.

"Please don't think about that, just fly away. I'll email the controls for the suit to your computer at home. Don't worry about me." The Doctor said. I was refusing to give up.

"Wait, how strong are the supporters on my arms and legs?" I asked.

"Pretty strong, they could probably carry a plane-oh wait. You don't plan on-."

"Yes, now how do I get down before the plane does?" I asked.

"The thrusters were never tested past 10 percent thrust capacity. It could be dangerous."

"I think carrying a plane outranks whatever dangerous thing you need to do." I said.

"Fine, ok I need you to let yourself fall forward. I can control your descent." The Doctor said. I nodded and let myself fall forward. I felt the thrust start propelling my downwards toward the plane. Eventually, I made my way to the bottom of the plane and let myself lay onto the bottom of it. I immediately got freaked out by the currently growing ground. I then got positioned at the bottom and signaled the Doctor.

"Ok I'm good to go! Thrust now!" I yelled.

"Ok, going to 50 percent thrust capacity" the Doctor said. I felt my jetpack start shooting out more thrust. I used the supports on my arms and legs to connect to the plane. I felt the weight of the plane on the supports.

"Ok, so we can't just pick it up, we need to use momentum. We can probably send it to the nearby airport. Are you ready for momentum?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! Do it!" I yelled.

"Ok, thrust capacity 70 percent." He said. I felt more thrust come out. I looked down, the plane was moving away from the school! I yelled in excitement.

"We're doing it!" I said to the Doctor.

"Yep, I think the pilot can use wind and momentum to land the plane properly now. You can get off." The Doctor said. I didn't waste a second. I flew off the plane as fast as possible. I looked around.

"Ok, um, I'd like to go back to the junkyard now. It's been a pretty successful test run." I said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Here, I'll bring you back." The Doctor replied. I felt the jet pack start to pivot towards another direction.

"Man, I'm thirsty." I complained.

"Drink your Pepsi." Said the Doctor.

After I landed, we went over the pros and cons that came with the jet pack. The Doctor came up with some adjustments that I could easily do at home. It was minor stuff like adjustments to the wing span and a primitive control on the actual jet pack. It was actually pretty simple. After that, he helped me to pack the jet pack into the car. Then we said our goodbyes.

"Well, I have to say thank you. Seriously thank you! I would have let those inventions turn to dust if it hadn't been for you. Maybe I can finally get into a good college with a physical invention!" I said excitingly.

"I'm sure you will, I mean, in the future you're the one that invents the first warp drive." He said.

"Wait seriously?!" I asked.

"Forget I said anything." He said with a smirk. I laughed in joy and got in my car. I took one last look at the junkyard, which had The Doctor waving bye happily. I let him keep the blueprints so he could build another jet pack. I looked ahead and drove home, with the biggest grin on my face and new hope that I hadn't felt in a long time.

TWO WEEKS LATER: I was putting some apples in the produce section at King Soopers. Morgan walked over with a happy look on her face.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing great actually!" I responded. She nodded.

"That's good. I just wanted to say hi, I'll let you get back to work." She said, walking away. I stopped her.

"Hey wait!" I said to her. She stopped and turned around in confusion.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, you know I work at the sushi place at nights. Do you maybe want to, you don't have to, but if you want, you could maybe come for some sushi tonight?" I asked, stuttering a lot more then I wished I did.

"I'd love that." She said with a smile. She was clearly excited. Then the moment was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"WOULD JEREMY REPORT TO REGISTER 7 IMMEDIATELY!" The loudspeaker barked. I looked at Morgan.

"I guess that's me. I'll see you tonight!" I said to her. She nodded excitedly. I went over to register 7. There was a man in a black suit. He pulled out his ID.

"Good afternoon. I'm from the AUIQ corporation. I need you to come with me." He said. I was confused. Was this about The Doctor?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. Now I understand that you have made a blueprint for plastic or a material that can recycle air creating an infinite supply of oxygen correct?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes? Why?" I asked.

"We want to make a dome like environment made of this material. We are attempting to create a stable living environment. Now can you please come with us?" He asked. I looked around. No one else seemed to care what was going on. A dome environment? Like that Stephen King novel? Or that Regular Show episode. They want my material. That's insane. I nodded.

"Fine. I'll go with you."


	25. 4-DIM Part 1: The Future

The Doctor's POV: "Ok, so we are going to do something different. Today we are going to be going to the Auditorium. There you will decide what classes you want for your sophomore year. Many classes are advised that you take. Like since you're in this class, Algebra 1, then most of you will be moving on to Geometry." Mr. Knowles explained to us. I nodded in agreement. Max turned to me.

"We should try to get the same classes." She exclaimed. I smiled.

"That would be nice, but I plan to be gone by next year." I said. She looked a little hurt and confused.

"You're leaving? Already?" She asked.

"Well, I've been here for nearly 8 months now. I would love to leave now." I said, looking out the window.

"Ok, I just, keep forgetting that you're an alien. You have your own life and your own troubles. No need to stay here with someone like me." She said, getting visibly sad. It was new for me seeing her sad as she was always optimistic.

"I'm sorry. But look, I'll come back! I can come back and you could travel with me!" I said, hoping she wouldn't be as sad. She brightened up a little.

"You want me to travel with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"I would love that! I could show you the wonders of the universe. So many times, planets, and more that I can show you. There's so much that even I haven't seen some of it." I said. She laughed, which got the attention of the teacher.

"Hey! Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you're talking about?" She asked. I shook my head, but Max was just smiling. Two kids started whispering, wondering what we were talking about.

"She probably asked him to take her virginity. And he said yes." One of them said. This got me mad. I leaned forward.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed.

"Older than you, I'm 15." He said. I nodded.

"Ok good, judging by the person you're texting on your phone, I'd say she's a girl you're dating. Now based on the profile picture, she's someone that isn't scared to show some skin. Now since that can arouse a male anyway, that's sexting. Judging by that, I'd say you have more pictures which means that she distributes child pornography which is illegal. If I'm right, that means either she's leading you on, or you've already done it. Now your face isn't showing much to disprove it so you're clearly used to saying you have done it, which means you've done it multiple times. I've also noticed that ears listen but eyes wander, you've been glancing at Max this entire class. Judging by the comment earlier, that means you don't necessarily want to be with her, but you're attracted to her. You want her. Which means you've disconnected, what we'll call 'doing the deed' with an actual relationship. So to disprove your claim, no, she did not ask me that. Even if she did, I would say no because I'm not an idiot. You don't fall in love at the age of 15. You may feel love, but that's hormones, not love. You may very well end up with her in the future, but I don't think you're in love with her or any of the other dozen girls you've dishonored." I finished my little monologue and sat back. The entire class was shocked, as they were listening to it after a while. I think the girls were more shocked than anything. I could see some of them rethinking past decisions. The teacher was at a loss for words. I motioned her to keep going.

"Um, right. Ok, let's head to the auditorium." She said, gathering her clipboard and other things. She got up and gathered the class to leave.

"Ok, so you can pick Honors algebra 2 or Geometry after algebra. What about regular algebra 2? I mean I personally think I would take an honors class but still for those you passed algebra 1, and hate shapes. Why don't you leave something for them?" I asked the math teacher of sophomores.

"Well, it's simple. If you excel in algebra here, you move to algebra 2. If you do ok, then we start you off at Geometry." He responded.

"But what if you don't like Geometry?" I asked. He seemed to get kind of annoyed.

"Then you better do well in Algebra 1." He said. I nodded and walked off. I found max, looking at an Art class.

"Hey, what have you found?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Oh hey, I'm pretty good at art 1, so I'm thinking of skipping to Art 2." She said, kind of upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"Look, do you honestly think you're going to leave by next year?" She asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, I can get the TARDIS back by then. I'll visit you, and we can go traveling." I said. She sighed.

"Look, remember how I told you I can tell when people lie? Well somewhere in that statement, you are lying. It's either about leaving or coming back for me. So which is it?" She asked. I was shocked at her accusation.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll come back for you." I said. She perked up.

"You weren't lying then, that means you don't think you'll leave by next year." She said. My heart fell. Did I really think I was going to leave by then? Of course not, something kept me here for a reason. I very highly doubt that they would let me leave. I sighed and put my hands to my eyes.

"Of course not. Why would I ever think that." I said. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I promise I'll help you through this." Then she started to laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Well, I never thought I would be here comforting you." She said. I smiled.

"True, but you have gotten better." I said. She pulled away and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you're growing out your hair." I said.

"So?" She asked.

"Well, judging by your family pictures, your hair was long before the incident with your friend. You also regularly cut it when we first met. You haven't cut it in nearly a month now." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm trying a new style. It doesn't mean anything." She said in response.

"Fine. I'll believe you." I said. She got a flirty look.

"Don't be sarcastic, I don't want to have to punish you." She said.

"Mom!" I said in an angsty teen voice. She laughed and let go.

"Let's go check out other classes." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, can you come by the junkyard?" I asked.

"Sure, do you want me to bring a swimsuit?" She asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm testing my homemade time machine. I'll need a substitute time machine until the TARDIS gets restored. So I'm inviting you to join Chelsea and I. You can be my companion." I said. She got excited.

"You want me to watch you time travel?" She asked. Her voice cracked a little. I shook my head.

"No, I want you to come with us!" I said. She laughed in excitement. No one looked this time. She nodded.

"Can I pick the time?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, why not. But no Middle Ages. I don't need the plague, again." I said. She looked a little confused but nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell you when we get there. Should I dress for the occasion?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, you'll want to fit in whenever we go. So dress up in whatever time period dressing you want. But try not to be stereotypical." I said. She nodded.

"Got it, so no fancy dress?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to be stared at. Come to think of it, the black hair with purple streak kinda does that for you." I said. She nodded.

"So dye my hair and don't wear stereotypical clothes." She asked.

"Really? You'll dye your hair just like that?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was going to plan to dye it blue anyway." I shook my head.

"Blue hair's worse."

"Don't worry, I'll dye it blonde. That is my natural hair color anyway." I nodded.

"Ok, that's better. And try not to wear all black." I said.

"Why? I thought I could choose whatever." She complained.

"Trust me, you don't want a lot of attention. Black does that, any time." I said. She nodded.

"Fine. I'll meet you there tonight." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, say 6:00 pm?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sounds good. See you then!" She said excitingly. She ran off. I smiled. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"You could so much better than her." A girl said behind me. It was this girl with dirty blonde hair, a lot cut top, and short shorts.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She grabbed my hands and got close to me.

"Well, I heard what you said in Algebra today to that one guy. You seem to be someone that values a relationship. I want a guy like that. What do you say? Wanna date?" She said, getting close to me. My hormones were freaking out, but I was able to stay in the right mind.

"What's my name?" I asked. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you want a good relationship so bad, then you should know the other person's name. I don't want you to ask me out without knowing who I am." I said. She clearly didn't know.

"Jack?" She asked. I shook my head and let go of her hands.

"Want a good relationship? Try getting to know the person." I said. I walked off. She yelled out to me.

"Oh yeah? Well what's my name?" She asked. I laughed.

"Tiffiny!" I yelled. She stomped her foot in disappointment. I just walked away.


	26. 4-DIM Part 2: 27021984

"So, when did you say that we would start the experiment?" Chelsea asked me.

"I said she could be here at 6." I responded. Chelsea and I were making final calculations to the amount of people in the car when we were traveling. It would take more power to transport all of us. I was calibrating the ratio of energy to temporal energy and Chelsea was measuring how much power we would need however far we went.

"What time did you say we were going?" Chelsea asked.

"She's picking where we go." I said. Chelsea looked a bit worried.

"Why? We can't go terribly far." She said.

"Well, now that I have complete control of when we go, I decided to let the person that doesn't usually travel with us choose." I responded. Chelsea looked hurt.

"Hey, are you calling me unreliable?" She asked. I nodded.

"Hey, you never take us where we want to go. You may take us where we need to but I would love to vacation every so often. It is a time machine." I said. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"I was in a repair shop when I stole you." Chelsea said. I nodded.

"I would have taken the other, but someone told me to take you, never did figure out who that was." I said. Chelsea seemed a bit uncomfortable but I ignored it. I checked my watch.

"It's almost 6." I said. Chelsea nodded and went back to working. After a couple minutes, we heard steps from the entrance of the junkyard. I looked up, and was shocked. There was a blonde girl walking down wearing a red shirt, button up plaid shirt, denim jacket, and a red vest. She had jeans and big Nike shoes. After looking for a few seconds, I realized it was Max. She looked so different. She walked up with a big smile.

"Let's go to the 80's!" She shouted from the distance. Chelsea and I looked at each other. Chelsea had a look of uncertainty and I just smiled. I walked over to her.

"You did dye your hair. It's blonde!" I said. She laughed.

"I know! It's awesome! I feel like a skateboarder." She said.

"Is that because you cosplayed as Marty Mcfly?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's the only clothes I could base off of." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, so you want to go to the 80's, I'm assuming 1980's." I said. She nodded.

"Yep! So when do we leave?" She asked, jumping into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey, that's where I sit." Chelsea said. Max just rolled her eyes. Yep, it was still her. I sat in the driver seat.

"It is slightly important that she sits there. Could you move to the back?" I asked Max. She sighed loudly and moved. Chelsea sat down in the passenger seat.

"So, let's go to an easy year. 1984. February 27, 1984. Let's say, 6 o'clock am." Chelsea said, typing on a console in the car. I nodded.

"Sounds good. Hey Max, there's a handle behind you. Can you pull it? It closes the top off." I said. Max looked behind her. She pulled on the handle. It revealed a black top and four sliders on the sides. She pulled it up and handed it to me. I locked it into the front of the car with a couple locks. The sliders lined up with the windows on the sides which closed off the windows with a black cover. The car was completely dark. The light from the console lit up the car. There was a big lever on the side of the console. Chelsea put her hand on it.

"Ok, starting at 25 percent capacity." She pushed the level to a fourth of the way. The car started slightly vibrating. It was pretty smooth so far. I turned to Max.

"Oh yeah. You should put on your seatbelt." I said. She put it on. I put mine on to. Then Chelsea started talking again.

"Ok, going to 50 percent capacity." She said, pushing the lever even further. The vibration of the car started getting a bit more violent. My watch started slightly slowing down about .9 percent of second speed. I motioned for Max to grab the safety bar. She did. Chelsea talked again.

"75 percent capacity." She said, pushing the lever. The car started shaking violently. I felt myself hitting the door. In the corner of my eye, I saw a slight crack in the shield. Before I could stop Chelsea, she pushed the lever all the way.

"100 percent power!" She yelled. The crack got bigger, revealing a white light. The shield flew off. The windows completely shattered. The car was shaking even more. The seat belt broke off and I flew into Chelsea. Max's seatbelt also broke, causing her to slam into the side of the car. Suddenly, gravity changed. I felt my body on the top of the car. Then suddenly, I felt Chelsea slam into me along with the console. We hit the side of the car with extreme force, and stayed there. Gravity was pulling us to the side of the car. Almost as if the car was sideways. Then we felt an extreme force make us jump and slam into the side again, this time knocking us out.

I woke up to a beeping noise. Someone was shaking me. It was Chelsea. She shook me.

"Wake up!" She yelled. I regained consciousness almost immediately. I sat up. The car was sideway, with cracks in the windshield and the door windows completely gone. I sat up, and felt glass cut into my hands. I shook my hands off and got up. I had to hunch over in the car.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked. Chelsea nodded. Max was still sitting down. She was breathing fast. I hoped it was adrenaline.

"She has a small concussion. We'll all be fine. But I suggest we get out to get a bearing on where we actually are." She said. I nodded. I looked up to see the passenger side door. I used the handle to attempt to open it. It was stuck, after a few hits with my fist, the entire door broke off. I pushed it off and climbed out. We were in a field surrounded by a gate. I got out and put my hand in the car to help everyone get out. Max came out first then Chelsea soon after. We looked around. At first we thought it was a field, but then we saw houses that looked familiar. We were still in the junkyard, before it became one. I looked around for a little then turned to Chelsea.

"It's 1984?" I asked Chelsea. She nodded.

"Yeah. We made it. The console had some damage. I can fix it with some parts of the car. We'll have to stay the before we go back to the 2000's." She responded. I nodded.

"Based on the sun, I'd say it's been a couple hours since we were supposed to arrive." I said. While Chelsea and I were talking, Max was looking around in wonder. She was in shock. I noticed this and walked over.

"You ok?" I asked. She jumped a little.

"Y-yeah. I think. Are we actually in 1984?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Do you want to explore. It'll be a little history lesson." I said. She nodded.

"So where do we go? What do kids do in the 80's?" She asked me.

"Well, back to the future showed skateboarding. Want to do that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah sure. Where do we get skateboards?" She asked. I laughed and pulled some from the trunk.

"Got some." I said. Max looked surprised.

"How did you figure out to get those?" Max asked.

"Well, I figured you wanted to go to the 80's as most people's experience with time travel was from Back to the future anyway." I replied. Max nodded.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." She said. I nodded.

"Right, let's go." I gave her a skateboard and she got on it. I pressed a button and a big handle popped out of the skateboard, making it a scooter. Max looked unimpressed.

"A scooter, really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with a scooter?" I asked. She shook her head in disappointment. We left the junkyard to explore the new world awaiting us.


	27. 4-Dim Part 3: Tab

"It's a new time, it's a brand new year. A year that died away 30 years ago, right now. 1984 is right now. You think time is a straight continuous line. But it's not. Just one question, why the scooter?" Max asked me as we were touring the past version of the neighborhood we resided in. A lot of trees were smaller. A large section of the neighborhood was cut off, as they were still building it. It was weird. I had time traveled time and time again but it seemed different for some reason. It was more magnificent than I remembered. I turned to max.

"Because scooters are fun! They're a skateboard with a handle!" I exclaimed. Max seemed a bit confused.

"I know. Just why a scooter? I thought that the button would have made it a hoverboard." She said.

"Hoverboards won't be invented till 2015, remember." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked, we didn't have any hoverboards, and it's 2017." She said. I shook my head.

"Last I checked, it was 1984." I said. She nodded, half laughing.

"Yeah. It's 1984! IT'S 1984! WOO!" She yelled. Some people looked for a little bit. I shushed her a little.

"Hey come on. Be a bit more under radar. To them, it actually is 1984." I said to Max. She nodded and got quieter.

"Right, sorry. So what do we do?" Max asked. I didn't have a clue honestly. I honestly hadn't made a plan for when we actually got here. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Any places your parents told you about that you want to go to?" I asked. Max thought about it, and shook her head.

"No, I do know that my dad went to school here." Max said, motioning to Serpent Falls. I looked back at the school.

"Really? Cool. You want to see him?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"When he was my age? Wow. I never thought that would happen. Sure! I'd love to punch him for everything he did." She said, making a fist with her hand. I shook my head.

"Absolutely not." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Why not?" She asked, relaxing her hand.

"Time imbalance. Right now, the universe is being nice. It's allowing you to be here. If you were to touch someone with almost half of your genes, then the universe would try to send one of you back to 2017, which would be painful anyway. But if it pulls your dad to 2017, then the universe would be mad due to there being two of them. Then it'll try to pull him back which could result him being here, which is a never ending loop. That, or a bunch of creatures will come out of the skin of the universe and try to eat you to resolve the paradox." I said. She seemed really confused. I sighed.

"Just don't touch him." I said. She nodded slowly.

"Ok, fine. I won't." She said. I nodded.

"Good, let's get to the school." I said. We both headed to the school.

'RIIIIIIIINNNG'. The bell rung to show that classes had ended for lunch. Max and I were hiding for the morning because we couldn't risk being seen. I opened the closet door we were hiding behind. Surprisingly, not a lot of people noticed. Max followed close behind me. I looked at her.

"I'm proud of you." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well, we were in there for a couple hours and we barely made any physical contact." I said. She seemed confused.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like it. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you're making a connection with me that you haven't made with anyone in a long time. You were physical a lot because I was someone that you could talk to, and I've heard from some people that you did that with a lot of guys this year, but I'm someone that matters now, so you don't want to risk scaring me away." I say. Max caught on to what I was saying, she laughed a little in joy. She jumped and hugged me, she was about to kiss but I stopped her.

"Hey, don't break your streak. Besides, look." I said, pointing to a sign that said, 'NO PDA'. Max seemed intrigued.

"That's where the TV is back in 2017. In fact, there aren't any PDA signs anymore." She said. I nodded.

"That's probably because people are too busy on their phones." I said. Then she perked up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She said, pulling out her phone. "Just wait until I show people this." I quickly grabbed the phone, which earned some weird looks from people. She looked mad.

"What the hell?" She asked, trying to get her phone back.

"Do you want to answer the question when people ask what this is? Besides, if the government finds the phone signal, they'd lock you up for having classified technology." I said. Max looked shocked.

"What do you mean classified technology?" She asked. I laughed.

"You really think the IPhone was made in 2007?" I asked. She seemed shocked.

"Seriously?" She asked. My response was cut off before it began by a person hitting my shoulder. He seemed in a hurry.

"Hey, come on. My shoulder didn't do anything!" I said half laughing. But the person, who was a male, seemed to take it seriously.

"I-I'm so sorry! But I'm trying to get away from them!" He said, pointing behind him. There were 4 guys trying to get to him. I turned back to him but he was long gone. The 4 guys seemed to ignore me and pushed past. Max pulled my shoulder.

"That was him!" She said, kind of shocked. I realized who she was talking about. I turned toward Max's dad, running from the 4 guys. I let my mouth in an O shape in shock. I turned to Max.

"We need to stop them." I said. She nodded and started to pull me towards where they were running. As we were running, something caught my eye. I pulled Max to make her stop. She seemed a bit put off.

"What are you doing?! Let's go." I ignored her and walked up to a vending machine.

"Look! Tab! This stuff hasn't been made if forever!" I said. She seemed annoyed.

"Ok cool, let's go!" She said. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and zapped the vending machine, making 4 come out. Max was thrown off by that.

"Why do you need four?" She asked. I opened one, gave her one, put one in my pocket, and held the last in my hand.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said. She just shook it off and started to run. I managed to not spill as I was running.

We eventually found Max's dad and the four guys chasing him. Max's dad was cowering while the four guys were over him. I set mine down and yelled to them.

"Hey!" I yelled. The gang turned around. They started towards Max and I. Max took a couple steps back but I didn't budge.

"What do you want *******?" He said. I immediately laughed.

"Wow! Creative name! Did you just come up with that?" I asked. The gang ignored it and pulled the can of Tab out of my hand, the unopened one.

"Thanks for the drink! You should go get one for the rest of my friends." They said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah sure! But first, I want to tell you something about sodas." I said.

"Did I stutter? I said go get us drinks." I shook my head.

"I know I know. But first, do you know what happens when you run really fast with a soda in your hand?" I asked. The guy seemed to cave in, or decided to play along.

"It explodes right?" He said, I nodded.

"Yep! But running isn't going to do it. I would say maybe an overload of the bubbles may do the trick. But it's hard to shake a can enough to explode it. That is, if you don't have a sonic screwdriver." I said, pulling it out. I aimed it at the can and pressed the button. The can physically exploded, knocking back all four of them with the force. I turned to Max.

"That's why I have three of them." I said. She nodded in amazement. Then she was curious.

"What's the last one for?" She asked. I sighed in disappointment.

"Wow, there is no impressing you. I made a soda can blow up knocking back 4 people and you want to know why I have a 4th one." I asked. She nodded.

"Honestly you don't surprise me that much anymore." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll cave." I walked over to Max's dad, who was still on the floor. "Hey, sorry about them. Here, drink this, it won't last long anyway." I said. I looked at max with a look of 'happy now'. She nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"O-okay. Thanks for helping me." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's all cool!" I said. Then he started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"My dad's gonna be so mad. He's always telling me I need to stand up for myself." He said, quivering. I looked at Max. She seemed surprised. I turned back to Max's Dad.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling. When I was younger I had to live by someone else's standards." I said. He looked up as to listen.

"Yeah, well does your dad drink beer and get abusive?" He asked. I shook my head but Max got a bit closer, looking sympathetic.

"Mine does. I always wondered where it came from." She said, looking a bit uneasy that this was who her father was before being abusive. I stepped back so they could talk, but still making sure they wouldn't touch.

"Me too, it seems unfair that it happens to us doesn't it." Max's Dad said.

"Yeah, it is. I wish I never had to deal with it. I promise that if I had kids, they would never go through that." Max said. I saw what she was trying to do. She was trying to make her dad admit to be better.

"Mine either. I couldn't do that to another person." He said. Max looked away. I can't imagine what that's like for someone. Then she turned back to him.

"My name's Maxine." She said. Her dad smiled.

"My name's Mark." He responded. Then he looked at me, it took a little to register what he wanted to know.

"Oh sorry, people usually call me The Doctor." I said. Mark seemed a bit put off.

"The Doctor?" He asked. I nodded. He went back to Max.

"Well, Maxine, it's been nice meeting you. It's nice to see someone in the same situation as me." He said.

"Hopefully not for much longer." She said. Mark didn't seem to notice. He started to walk away. Although, before I could notice, his shoulder brushed against Max.

"No!" I yelled. Mark turned back, brushing his arm against her more. I quickly ran to push them apart. Mark was confused. Max was immediately scared.

"Your boyfriend's kind of clingy huh." He stated. Max ignored him and turned to me.

"That didn't count did it?" She asked. I took out the screwdriver and scanned for any paradoxes.

"Well, this isn't 4-square." I said. All of the sudden, a crack seemed to open in mid air. A creature with bat like wings came out. I heard a scream as it started flying around the school. Max and Mark looked on in horror.

"Zach, what the hell is that?" Max asked.

"Temporal predators, Reapers. They feed on time paradoxes." I said to Max.

"What do we do?" Max asked.

"We need to get home, now. If we don't, they will kill you." I said. Max freaked out.

"What?! Why me?" She yelled.

"Because you aren't supposed to be here. Now, come on! We need to get back to the Time Machine!" I yelled, pulling Max. Then she stopped. I tried to pull her but she pointed to Mark.

"We can't leave him!" She said. I shook my head.

"Once the paradox is gone, no one will remember this. I don't even know if you will. This event will literally have never happened. He'll be fine." I said.

"Are you absolutely positive?" She yelled. I hesitated. Then I groaned.

"Oh for god's sake. Fine! But if he's slow, we're leaving him."


	28. 4-DIM Part 4: Hole in the Wall

"Run! Come on! They're catching up!" I yelled to Max and Mark, who were falling behind. They sped up a little bit but not enough. I turned around while running and sent a sonic signal to disrupt their senses. It did slow them down, but not a lot. I made a sharp left, causing Max to almost fall over. I sped down to an antique store. They ought to have older things in there.

I crashed through the door and looked around, there wasn't any shop keeper. I guess they got to whoever they were. I looked around until I saw a painting. I grabbed it and wedged it into the window so they couldn't get through. Then I relaxed a little. Mark wasn't relaxed at all. He grabbed me and pulled me around with a lot of force.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?!" He said yelling. I tried to calm him down.

"Hey, relax. We're fine for now." I said to him. He shook his head.

"What the hell is that?" He yelled. I sighed.

"A Time reaper. It feeds on paradoxal energy. Like someone coming into contact with their past self. Or in this case, a father touching a future daughter." I said. Mark looked at Max in disbelief. Then back to me.

"Wait, you think that she's my daughter? That's actually ridiculous." He asked. I groaned.

"And the big thing attacking us isn't?" I yelled, hitting a reaper with an old phone as it tried to enter. Mark sighed.

"Wait, she's actually my daughter from the future? How is that possible? Did you time travel?" He asked. I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"No! We came from Wisconsin, yes we time traveled! Now leave me alone while I try to save us!" I yelled at him. Mark went back to talk to Max.

Max's POV: I had never seen him this mad. Mark, my dad, came over to talk to me.

"So." He said. I nodded.

"I know right." I responded.

"You're my daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am. Last I checked at least." I said, trying to throw some humor in there.

"Ok. Um, do you mind if I ask who the mother is?" He asked, humorously. I scoffed. It was just like him to focus on that. He seemed confused. I tried to brush it off.

"I think you should find out by yourself." I said. He nodded and sat down. We looked over at the Doctor as he tried to close off all of the entrances. Mark was the first to turn back.

"Am I good at it?" He asked. I was focused on the Doctor so I didn't hear him completely.

"What?" I asked.

"Am I a good father?" He asked, with hopeful eyes. I stuttered a little, then looked away. He tried to motion me to face him, without touching me of course.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. I wiped tears out of my eyes. I couldn't tell I'm the truth. I faced him with a fake smile.

"Nothing. You're great." I said. He definitely didn't seem convinced, but he dropped it surprisingly. He looked at the Doctor with wonder.

"So, if you're my daughter. Then whose he? My son?" He asked. I shook my head, amused.

"No, he's not your son. He's, well, not from where I come from either." I said, trying to be discreet. Mark looked at me with wonder.

"Who is he?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know actually. He's so old yet so young. He's puts on that smile and naiveness but I can tell it's an act. He can look so sad sometimes but he can still put on that smile. He's so experienced with everything yet so curious about everything around him. I don't know anything about him, but what I do know is that he's a great kisser." I said. Mark seemed a bit bit defensive.

"As a father, can I forbid you from dating him?" He said jokingly.

"You can try, but I won't listen. Besides, the relationship is kinda one sided. I know he likes me but he's scared to get in a relationship due to his hormones. Apparently he got all of them at once." I said. Mark nodded slowly.

"Weird. He sounds weird." Mark said. I nodded.

"Aren't we all?"

The Doctor's POV: I ran to the two people interrupting their conversation.

"Guys! I got it!" I said excitingly. Max stood up with excitement but Mark kept sitting.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Ok look. The TARDIS, when it was a box, could psychically link with it's owner. Now, I think she still has the power to do that. So I can contact her. I'm pretty sure she can provide enough power to the time machine so she can teleport it here. Then, when we get back to our proper time period, the reapers will leave, everything will go back to their own places, and it would be like we were never here!" I said. Mark nodded.

"I can't go with you can I?" Mark asked.

"No. If you go with us, it'll bring the paradox with us. Plus you need to stay here to fill that Max shaped hole in your life!" I said. He nodded a bit sadly. I sighed. "Don't worry, when we leave, time will reset itself. You won't even remember meeting us." After I said that, Max looked at me upset.

"He, won't remember meeting me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess that means you can say whatever to him now." I said. She just went silent. Mark went over to her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll see you again obviously. I'll be a better dad than you ever thought possible." After mark said that, Max got up and went over to me. She just looked into my eyes. A tear fell down. I sighed.

"I should never have brought you here. I'm so sorry." I said. She just closed her eyes and put her head in my shoulder. Mark looked concerned.

"Is, she ok?" He asked. I shook my head. I got mad. He wouldn't even remember anyway.

"No. You ruined her. You were abusive, neglectful, alcoholic, and you did things to Max that no one should ever have to deal with." I said to him. I immediately regretted saying it after seeing his face. He was completely shocked. He just sat down. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think." I said to him. Mark looked up at me.

"Is that true?" He asked. I hesitated, then nodded slowly. Max slowly lifted her head to face him. She had tears in her eyes. Mark shook his head slowly. He clearly didn't want to do that to her. I sighed and took a step back. This was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have built the time machine. The one time I use it, it goes wrong. I decided then to destroy it. I wasn't going to let my need to impress her take over anymore. I closed my eyes to make the link with the TARDIS.

"Contact." I said outloud. I waited a bit, then I heard a response.

"Doctor? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yep. It's me." I heard a laugh from her.

"You're a genius! I didn't even think of that!" She said excitingly.

"I know, I'm that amazing! But listen, do you think you can teleport to this antique shop I'm in? The reapers out there are kind of restricting us from leaving." I said to her. It was silent. Then I heard a response, not in the tone I was hoping.

"I don't think so. The car was never designed for spacial travel. That's why we ended up in the same place. It would be much easier for me to teleport myself and then bring you guys back." She said. I completely rejected that.

"Out of the question." I said.

"Why? I've done it before." She said.

"One trip almost killed you. What do you think two will do to you?" I asked.

"I don't care. It's the only way to save you guys. Plus, I'll be fine!" She said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"You never know if you'll live when you go out to save a civilization. You just do it." She said.

"Please don't." I said as one last plea. She ignored it.

"See you in a second." She said. Then she disconnected the psychic link. I put my hands down upset. Max looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed.

"Chelsea's about to possibly kill herself to save us." I said. Max seemed shocked. Mark in the back was still just sitting. I looked at him and went over.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all that." I said. He shook his head.

"Why does it matter? I won't remember anyway." He said. I shrugged.

"So? Right now you know. And you shouldn't have to." I replied. He nodded slowly. Then he went over to Max.

"Ok, look. I know sorry won't mean much. So I want you to do something. I want you to do whatever you want to me. You can hit me, you can call the police, you can do whatever. It may make you feel better. I can't believe I could do something like that." He said. Max nodded.

"I'll do that. Thanks for the permission daddy." She said. Mark shook his head.

"Please don't call me that. It sounds weird." He said. I laughed. Then I heard a weird noise. It was a groaning noise. I immediately recognized it.

"Oh no." I said. It got max's attention.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. I turned to her as I felt a wind against me.

"It's Chelsea." I said as a body materialized. It was obviously chelsea's body. After she fully materialized, she seemed a bit weak but ok.

"I told you I'd be fine. Now let's go." She said quickly. I stopped for a second then went to her. She put my arm around her so I'd be ok. Max came over with Mark.

"We're bringing him with us." She said. I shook my head. Chelsea did too.

"I can't carry three people. Two is hard enough." She said. I nodded.

"Max, when we leave, everything will go back to normal. No one will ever know what happened today." I said to her. She sighed.

"I can't let him turn into that man that calls himself my dad." She said. I hesitated then walked up to Mark.

"Ok look, I'm going to send you psychic message. Hopefully it'll live past today. Maybe it'll change who you are in the future." I said to him. I put my hands to his head, and he fell over. The message knocked him out. I looked to Max. She looked upset. Then she went over to Chelsea. I walked over to. We put our arms around Chelsea. Max looked at me and whispered, "Thank you." After that, we both felt the force of teleporting. We were all pulled out of the antique store and were brought to the junkyard. We all hit the ground hard, and Chelsea was knocked out. I quickly ran to her.

"I told you." I said to her, knowing she couldn't hear me. I looked at Max, she was also on the floor knocked out. I groaned and open the car doors, which thankfully was rightside up now. I picked them up and slowly put them inside and buckled the seatbelt. I quickly got in and started the machine up. All the windows were still broken due to our last travel so it would be dangerous. I quickly powered it on. I set the coordinates to April 2017. I pulled the lever fast, as opposed to slowly like last time. I felt a huge lurch and was thrown across the car really fast. The terrible covering Chelsea had tried to put on the car quickly flew off. After a quick amount of time, we landed in a much more filled junkyard. We were back in the present and right side up. I quickly opened the door to get the girls out.

"Hey, Wake up!" I said to Max. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, there we go! You suffered a minor concussion but you'll be fine." I said as she slowly got up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The Junkyard. Look! It has junk now. We're home, and everything's back to normal!"

"So, he doesn't remember anything?"

"No, he doesn't." I said. She sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you home." I said. She nodded slowly. She got up and sat in the chair. I got in and started it.

"I'm going to destroy the time machine." I said. Max seemed upset.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I let my need to impress you get in the way. I won't let that happen again." I said.

"Does that mean I can't travel with you anymore?" She asked, visibly upset.

"Of course you still can. The TARDIS herself usually takes me whenever she wants. She even tried to do that today. Just, not until I get the TARDIS back." I said to her. Max nodded. We pulled up to her house. She didn't get out of the car. I said something then that I regret.

"He said you could punish him. He gave you his permission to punish him for what he did to you." I pointed out to max. After a little bit, she responded.

"Get out." She demanded. I was thrown off.

"What? Why?" I asked. She looked at me with a mad look.

"Get out of the damn car and leave the keys." She yelled. I shouldn't have left, but I did. I got out, and she quickly moved to the driver seat and closed the door. I went to get in the passenger seat but she drove away before I could even reach the back. I watched her drive off. But then she did a major U-Turn. But instead of coming back, she just sat there for a little bit.

"What are you doing?" I wondered out loud. Then she started driving towards me. I figured she had decided to come back to get me. But she didn't slow down. In fact, she sped up. I was immediately concerned. Then she made a really sharp right towards me. I quickly was thrown off and ran away, but I tripped and landed in my arm HARD. I shouted in pain and watched the car. But it wasn't coming for me, it was driving towards her house. It still didn't slow down. The car entered the lawn at like 40 miles an hour. The car drove against a hill and got air. It crashed into the front window and I heard a guy screaming. I immediately figured out who the scream was, it was Mark. I sat up and groaned in pain as I forced my, now broken, arm to help me up. I walked over to the new hole in her house. I heard a punch and the sound of someone falling. Then max appeared out of a hallway and made her way through the hole, leaving my car in the house. She walked up to me.

"You said you wanted to destroy it right?" She asked. I didn't respond. I was in shock. She just ignored it and walked away. I stared at her as she walked down the sidewalk. I couldn't say anything. She just crashed a car into her own house. She was actually crazy. Properly insane. I expected to see her turn to the junkyard, but she didn't. She kept walking down the sidewalk. I'm usually a forgiving person, that's something regeneration gave me luckily. But that's where I cross the line. I can't just look past this. She needs help. Proper help. I decided to quickly get out of there before the police show up.


	29. Max Part 1: Letter

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. The clock seemed a lot louder then I was used to. I sat at my lunch table eating pasta. I was alone for the first time in a long time. Chelsea was at home resting due to our experience time traveling. I had no clue where max was. I don't think I would want her to sit with me anyway, especially after what happened. I half think she's in a mental institution. I wouldn't be surprised. I hadn't seen her since she walked away from the house last Friday. It was Monday and I hadn't seen her once. I felt I needed to talk to her, but I was so mad about the incident I don't think I could handle it well. Maybe it was better she wasn't here then. While I was in my thoughts, a voice came from behind me.

"Heya Zach. What happened to your arm?" A voice said. I jumped and saw that it was Chrysa. She had managed to sit next to me without me noticing. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. Chrysa didn't seem to care.

"What did she do?" She asked, prompting a serious face from me.

"How did you-" I asked. She cut me off.

"You two are inseparable. Something happened. I do hope that the arm is a coincidence. It looks like it hurts." She pointed out. I tried to raise my arm but I winced in pain. I nodded.

"Fine, something happened." I said, making it clear I didn't want to talk about it. She still didn't care.

"What? Tell me please." She asked. I hesitated.

"Fine, I'll tell you. She crashed my car into her dad's house." I said. Chrysa seemed completely shocked. I mean, I still was in shock.

"What?! Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded. She sat just thinking. I don't blame her.

"Yeah, she almost hit me, which was why I fell over and damaged my arm. It should be healing fast but it's taking a bit longer."

"Oh. Do you need anything?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Do I have to owe you anything?" I said. She shook her head.

"You told me the truth, good enough."

"I-I don't know." I said to her.

"I could get you a Pepsi." She said.

"That'd be nice." I said. She pulled one out of her backpack, with paper attached to it. I was surprised, but then I saw the paper. It was addressed to 'The Doctor', in max's handwriting. I looked at Chrysa.

"You didn't just figure out something was going on did you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She asked me to give it to you."

"Well, do you know where she is?" I asked. She shook her head, with a sad look. I got concerned and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just pointed to the note.

"Read it." She said. Then she got up and walked away before I could say anything. I took the Pepsi, which was warm, and grabbed the note off of it. I opened it and started to read.

Dear Doctor,

'First off, I want to apologize. I should have given you more warning. I hope your arm feels better. Second off, I want to say thank you. You opened my eyes to a whole new world that I never thought possible. You showed me so many amazing things that gave my life meaning. I'll never forget that. But I have bad news. I've decided to drop out of school. I can't go back there. I won't be coming back to your junkyard. I don't know if you even want to see me after what happened. I've decided to come back for the last day of school carnival to say goodbye to everyone. But that'll be it. I'm moving to another district. I need a fresh start. You don't have travel with me anymore whenever you get your box back. I want you to be happy and I feel I am holding that back from you. You may see me at the carnival, maybe from a distance or in the corner of your eye. But I won't force you to face me again. I'm truly sorry. Thank you for everything. Love Max.'.

I dropped the letter on the table in shock. I put my head in my hand. I didn't think she was so tired with how things were going for her. I looked at my arm, which was in pain. I felt terrible for her. I wanted to help her. I decided to try to find her. I knew she wasn't going to be at the junkyard. But I'll find her at the carnival. I have to. I can't let her leave like this. I sat up and walked to class.

I was walking home holding my arm in my hand. I turned a left to the junkyard and look down the road. There was max's house, with the hole in it. A tow truck and most likely impounded the car. I looked down in guilt and walked to the entrance. The first thing I noticed were the police tape. They were back up. Now a big gate was also blocking the entrance. I climbed over the gate and walked down to where Chelsea was resting. She was sleeping. I shook her awake. She seemed startled.

"What? What?" She asked.

"They put a gate around the junkyard." I said. She seems a bit confused.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." I said in response. Chelsea got up and looked around.

"There were people here. In suits. I hid myself so they wouldn't find me. They kept putting markers around the whole junkyard." Chelsea said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Interesting. I wonder what they're planning on doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"Do you think this has anything to do with us?" Chelsea asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. They certainly want something here." I said. Chelsea nodded.

"I agree. But what?" She asked. I shrugged. Then I noticed something.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked. Chelsea quickly tried to cover it up.

"Nothing."

"Is that a hickey?" I asked. She hesitated then nodded. I got extremely upset. She didn't seem to know why.

"What? You know that a lot of guys find me attractive. I enjoy the attention, and the action. Especially if they're hot too." She said. I groaned.

"We need to get you back in the box. You do realize that most guys are raging with hormones right now?" I asked. She then got a questioning face.

"Hold on. Let me try something." She said. Before I could respond, she grabbed my face and started to kiss me. The force threw me on the floor. She was on top of me. My hormones were freaking out and wanting to keep kissing her but I was able to get my hands on her stomach and pushed her back. She tried to come back but I pushed again. She sat up.

"Did you like that?" She asked. I got mad.

"Of course I did! Are you insane? You know the state I'm in right now." I said angrily. Then she smirked.

"See, some guys can handle it." She said. I was surprised that that was what she was doing.

"Ok, clever. Wait, what would you have done if I didn't stop you." I asked. She smirked.

"Then you could compare times with me and max." She said. I gasped at her statement.

"What the hell?! We never, did it." I said to Chelsea.

"Does that I'd be your first?" She asked. I got really red.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my TARDIS." I said. I just laid back on mattress I found to sleep on. I looked up. The sky was really blue. It was really close now. The end of school, and I still have no idea why I'm here. Chelsea laying next to me and put her head in my neck. I flinched.

"Don't worry, I'm done for now." She said. I relaxed. I turned to her.

"We're going to the end of the year carnival " I said. She seemed surprised.

"Why?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"Because that may be the last time I ever see Max."


	30. Max Part 2: Booth

"Man, this place isn't that bad." I said in response to the carnival in the field behind the school. Chelsea nodded looking around.

"Yeah, I like the ferris wheel." She said.

"I don't think you've ever been on one." I said in response.

"I know, but they look fun."

"Yeah, they are pretty fun."

"It's hot out here. Why didn't you let me wear my shorts?" Chelsea complained.

"Your shorts are shorter than the bottom of your hoodie. I don't need you walking around looking like you aren't wearing anything." I said. She groaned.

"You never had a problem with this before."

"That's because I almost never saw you. And I do not need to know where you were." I said in response. She nodded. Then she looked around.

"What should we do first?" She asked. I shrugged and looked around. I saw an arcade with Dance Dance Revolution. I grabbed Chelsea's hoodie and dragged her to the booth. She looked at where I was pulling and saw the machine. She seemed a bit nervous.

"I've never been on those before." She said a bit uneasy.

"Hey, neither have I. Just look at the arrows and press your foot to the same on on the floor when it's time." I explained to her. She nodded. I put in a quarter and selected a random song. I think it was called Boneless or something. It started with me and Chelsea doing a duet. We started off slow but we eventually got faster. I knew we were doing something right because a lot of people came over and started cheering. I smiled at the cheering and decided to get my moves on. I turned, jumped, moved my arms around, did the drunk giraffe, and a lot more. Chelsea seemed a bit embarrassed but did the same thing. After three minutes the song ended. We were both tired. She was gasping for breath and put her head in my shoulder. I laughed and looked at the score. It kept vetting higher and higher. It finally stopped and everyone was cheering. I was honestly surprised but I rose my hands in triumph. Then I grabbed Chelsea's hand and lifted it along with mine. She was laughing. After a while we left the arcade section.

"How did we do so good?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not a clue." I responded. Then we went to a bench to relax. After a while, I saw a guy that seemed a bit drunk. I groaned and scanned him. I'll find and get rid of the source. But his blood showed no alcohol in it. I was a bit surprised. Then I saw a hickey on his neck. I rose an eye. Looks like he had some fun. Then I looked around. He wasn't the only one. There were like 6 guys acting woozy with hickeys. I stood up to looked around. Maybe whoever did this was doing it in plain sight. I didn't see anyone. I decided to ask one of them. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him. That didn't seem to wake him from his trance. I smacked his face lightly a few times. He seemed completely out of it.

"Dude, you ok?" I asked. He nodded and laughed.

"I'm fine man."

"Why are you so out of it?"

"I think I just tastes heaven." He said. I scanned him with the screwdriver.

"Hormones. A lot of them. Whatever happened, I think you just made out with someone." I said. He nodded.

"I know. It was magic!" He said, stumbling a little bit. I was completely put off by his child like language.

"Who was it?" I asked, hoping to get context.

"I don't know, but she was hot." He responded. I rolled my eyes. I just let go of him so he could stumble away. Then I noticed something. The hickey. It's the same shade as Max's lips. I know because, well, never mind. I realized that it was Max making out with all these guys. That's some way to say goodbye. Jeez. I went back to the bench and stood up on it to look for Max. I couldn't see her. I tapped chelsea's shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Did Max ever say anything to you? Like if she was going anywhere or if she was doing anything." I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, she didn't say anything. Why do you want to find her anyway? I thought you didn't want to be friends with her." Chelsea pointed out.

"That's true, but she's unstable, mentally I mean. She's not going to get her own help. I'll do it for her." I responded. Chelsea seemed a bit uneasy.

"You shouldn't have to do that yourself. It's not your job." Chelsea said to me. I nodded.

"She trusts me, I don't know why." I said back. Chelsea nodded.

"That's true. Ok fine. I'll help try to find her." She said.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded. I looked around. The guys were all walking I'm one direction. So I decided to walk in the opposite. I presume they were coming from a similar source. I walked towards a small booth. A blue booth. I walked to the sign. It said 'Kissing booth'. Chelsea groaned.

"Oh god. One of us will have to go in there." She said. I nodded.

"I'll do it." I said, heroically. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"You think Max is in there so you just want to kiss her."

"Ok to be honest. I have to be the one to stop but I still have teenage, well, hormones. It'd be nice to have a break from that." I said to her.

"Well, I tried it with you a couple days ago. Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I needed to keep my analytical mind. To find out where Max was." I said.

"Then why are you doing it now?"

"Max is in here. Two birds with one stone." I said, pulling open the booth door. I walked into the booth. There was a figure covered with a curtain.

"Uh, hello?" I greeted. The figure turned around. She put her hands over my eyes.

"Hello. How have you been?" It definitely wasn't Max. That surprised me. I pulled her hands off my eyes and pulled the curtain. It wasn't max. But that guy was right. She was hot. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. But she had the same shade of lipstick. I sighed.

"Dammit. I thought you were Max." I said. She shook her head.

"Uh no. But you didn't need to pull the curtain." She said. I sighed and went to leave.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just going to go." I said. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. It's a kissing booth. Don't you want to kiss?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Look, I'm busy. I'm sorry. I'll come back later." She put her arms around my neck.

"You're cute. You better come back." She said, letting me go after. I sighed and got out immediately. Chelsea was waiting. She seemed surprised I was out so soon.

"Woah. That was fast." She said. I nodded.

"It's not her." I said. She sighed in disappointment. I put my hand on my head. How was I going to find her? I looked at Chelsea in disappointment. Suddenly I heard an announcement over the speaker.

"Hello students of Serpent Falls. I hope your enjoying your end of the year carnival. I want you all to gather around the stage and sit in a chair. I have a little something I want to say to you guys." The announcement then ended. I looked at Chelsea. She shrugged. We walked to the stage to hear the announcement.


	31. Max Part 3: Serching

Chelsea and I sat in our chairs. They were metal and folding so hopefully we wouldn't sit here for long. The principal came up on the microphone. She tapped it creating feedback. Then she cleared her throat.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, students. Another year has gone by at this high school. I swear it gets faster and faster each time. I've met many amazing Freshmen and said goodbye to many Seniors. This year, I think, may have been a new start for a lot of us. A lot of us were not in good places at the beginning and I like to think I was able to help some of you. We lost a teacher halfway through the year but we didn't let that stop us." At this point, a lot of people yelled Mr. smith. Mostly freshmen girls.

"We have done so much this year. I can't wait to see what everyone will do next year whether it's here or not. I thank you all for making this year at least somewhat manageable for the teachers. I hope you all have a great time at the carnival. As you know, next week is finals, and then it's all over for all of us! I wish you luck on the finals. I hope you all have an amazing future!" She finished her speech and backed up. She walked away from the microphone. All the kids got out of their chairs and ran back to the carnival. I got up out of my chair and went to leave. Then I saw Chelsea sitting there, kind of in a trance. I walked back over to her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just, we've been stuck here for like 9 months now. This has started to feel like the only life I know. I remember when it was just us, flying through time and space. You'd pick up some strays occasionally but it would always be us. I wish I was back in the box." She said, starting to cry. I put my arm around her.

"I know. So do I. I don't know why we're here. But I expect to find out soon." I said in response. She nodded and wiped tears out of her eyes. I looked at her eyes which were shining due to tears. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Ha ha, gotcha. Now let's go. We still need to find max." I said. She nodded and got up. I sighed.

"Oh god. Where is she?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know." She responded.

"The letter said she'd be here to say goodbye. Why hasn't she?" I asked half to myself and half to Chelsea.

"I don't know. Do you think she'd know you would come?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, yeah. I think." I said. I sighed.

"You sure she's here?" Chelsea asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"That's not very convincing." She said. I nodded.

"I don't really know. Why would she tell me she would be here then not show up."

"Maybe she expected you not to come." Chelsea responded. I looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe she thought you would be so mad, you decided to stay home out of anger. Maybe she's in the junkyard now!" Chelsea said excitingly. I nodded.

"Holy crap, I think you're right!" I said a bit loud. No one else heard but it was loud. I got so excited, I ran to Chelsea and kissed her. I pulled back still super happy. She seemed a bit shocked.

"Do that again." She asked/demanded. I gladly kissed her again, longer this time. After like 30 seconds, I realized what was happening so I quickly got back. She seemed a bit woozy, like the guys before. I shook her to snap her out of it.

"Come on, let's go." I said. She nodded slowly.

"O-Ok." She said following closely behind me. On the way to the exit, we grabbed some sodas. Pepsi obviously.

"So why do you think she tricked me?" I asked Chelsea.

"I don't think she meant to. She thought you'd be so mad, you'd stay at the junkyard."

"True, I almost was."

"Yeah. We should get going."

"Ok."

We headed to the exit and were greeted by the guy giving out tickets. He waved bye to us. I waved back but Chelsea didn't.

"Hey, why didn't you wave?" I asked.

"He was flirting with me when we came in."

"What? How?"

"He winked at me."

"That was his eye twitching. I saw it in the line to get in."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep, he's not a pedophile."

"We're both older than him."

"But looks matter here." We finished our conversation outside the junkyard. I saw the fence once again circling the junkyard. I helped Chelsea climb over and then I jumped over. We both landed, with me slightly twisting an ankle. We both ran to search the junkyard. After a couple minutes, I ran to Chelsea.

"Go back to the carnival, see if you can find her." I said to her. She nodded. She ran to the fence and climbed over again. She then ran off in the direction of the carnival. I kept looking around. I didn't find anything. I kept moving trash and running around. I went to the middle, where my mattress was, and slumped over. Where was she? I asked myself. I tried to think. Was there anything I was missing? I over think a lot and I could miss certain simple things. I hit my head trying to think. Come on! Think. I need a bigger head. No no, too big ego. No one needs that. Max would just leave, would she?

As I asked these questions, I heard rustling coming from the fence. I looked up to see a figure jumping over, with a backpack. Was that Chelsea? No, it was darker, the clothing I mean. Wait, was that-. No. Hold on, is that Max? I looked up as she turned around to face me. I saw the familiar face look at me, shocked. She didn't expect to see me here clearly. She took off her backpack. I sat up to face her. She slowly walked over to me. I stood up, but didn't walk. She stopped a few feet in front of me. She didn't say anything at first. Neither did I. Then she sighed.

"Hello." She said, quietly.

"Hi." I responded.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I-I'm ok."

"How's your arm?"

"It's healed. It did hurt for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, I was the one that fell." I said. She put her head down.

"Did Chrysa deliver the note?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Good, she's a nice person. I'll miss her."

"She is. Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why will you miss her?" I asked. She sighed and sat down on the mattress. I sat down next to her. This would be a fun conversation.


	32. Max Part 4: Barrier

"First off, I'm sorry." Max started off with. I was a bit curious about why she was sorry.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, I stole your car and crashed in into my dad's house." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, that was really, not good." I said. She sighed.

"I was so mad that I never got anything to go my way." She repeated. I nodded.

"I know that feeling. Look. You crashed a car into your dad's house. That's not exactly a sane person's thought." I said to her.

"I know. When people found out it was me…" She dragged the sentence out.

"What happened?"

"I'm being sent to a facility." She said. I gasped. I wasn't shocked but still, wow.

"What kind?" I asked, a bit uneasy.

"Not sure. Juvie, mental institution, who knows." She said. I sighed.

"Wow. Is that why you're running away?" I asked. She nodded.

"You said it yourself. I'm getting better. I just had a little accident."

"Little accident? You crashed a car into your dad's house! This insane!" I half yelled. She looked at me, looking hurt. I regretted yelling. She stopped me before I could continue.

"You're right. But for me, it's a little slip up." She said, trying not to show emotion. I put my hand in my face.

"Max, I need to be honest. I think you need this." I said. She didn't acknowledge she heard me. "Max?" I asked after waiting for a while. She sighed.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked. Ooh, that's a hard one. I obviously thought she was mentally ill, but do I tell her? I didn't know what would happened to her if I just told her. I sighed.

"I believe, that some people's perception of sanity is different than what it's actually like. Mine is different from any mental help expert." I said. She shook her head.

"That doesn't answer the question." She said. I sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I've met same people with the motivation to crash cars into people's houses. Some people who don't agree with the motives say that they're insane. I believe your motives were not exactly present as much as I'd like them to be, but what do I know?" I said to her. She looked a bit sad.

"So you think I'm crazy?" She asked.

"Seriously, that's what you took from that?" I asked. She sighed.

"No, I don't know." She said burying her face in her hands. I put my hand on her face.

"Look, I don't know if you are. But trust me. I'll be here for whatever happens." I said to her. She grabbed my hand and smiled, crying.

"Thank you. I need a friend right now. Like usual, you're my only one." She said. I smiled at that. It was nice to know that I made a difference with her.

"I will always be here for you." I said. Max smiled at me. Then she pulled me close to her and kissed me. It was for a couple seconds before she pulled away.

"Sorry, I know you don't like that." She said, wiping her mouth. I smiled and pulled her to face me.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"Oh god yeah. Why?" She asked. I had a moral dilemma. This goes against everything I ever believe in. But the hormones are shouting yes. To be fair, the endorphins would help her out of her sad moment. Oh god, was I crazy enough to do this? Yes, I am? Ok, just checking.

"Max, do your worst." I said. She smiled and grabbed my face and started to kiss me. I put my hands on her back. She moved her hands to my back as well. She was kissing me so hard that I was force to a laying down position with Max on top of me. She moved her hands to my hips. I returned the motion. She then decided to open her mouth and try tongues. I did to. She took my hands and placed them on her butt. She then did that same with her hands. At this point we had been kissing for like 2 minutes. We were making out, hard. I heard a small moan escape her lips. I just kept kissing her. I couldn't stop. I don't think either of us could at this point. We were both so aroused that I was starting to regret the decision. My hormones were not letting me out of this. But I didn't care at that point. Right now a SUPER hot girl was top of me making out with me. I was going to enjoy the moment. I noticed she had started to put her hands under my shirt and on my chest. She started giggling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. I tried to use every ounce of my being to say no.

"Oh yes." Was what I actually said. She smiled and started kissing me again. This time, super fast. I could barely keep up. It was at this moment I felt shaking. At first, I thought max had started to, well, 'do it', but neither of our pants were unbuttoned. Max was clearly ready to change that though. Before she could, the shaking got worse. It was an earthquake. Max stopped kissing for a moment for breath. I used this to sit up. She gasped in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her. Her jacket was completely zipped down, revealing her extremely low cut top, which showed off her, well, assets. At first, I was distracted, but the shaking got me again. I quickly got max off of me. She seemed a bit mad and embarrassed until she noticed the shaking. It was getting really violent. I was forced to the ground. I looked at Max, who was zipping her hoodie back up, thank goodness.

"Do you usually get earthquakes?" I asked. She shook her head. I saw a figure running in the distance. It was Chelsea. She came back. She ran over and helped me up.

"Are you feeling this?" She half yelled. I nodded.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. She shook her head. Suddenly, the earthquake stopped. I looked around.

"Ok?" I said out loud. Then, we all felt a huge crash of something falling down. The echoing thud was heard all around us. I looked towards the gates. Dust had flown up. Suddenly, the gate fell over, but on both sides. It was like two separate gates were on each side. I walked over slowly. It wasn't two gates. It was the same gate, but cut in half. I went to inspect the gate. It was definitely cut in half, done the middle.

"It's cut in half?!" Chelsea asked. I nodded.

"But what cut it?" I asked out loud to myself and her. I stepped towards where the gate split in half. I put my hand up to where the split was.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." I said. I quickly pushed my hand forward. But something surprised me. It hit something. My hand hit something. It was flat and completely invisible. It was an invisible barrier.

"What the hell is that?" Max asked. I moved my hand around its smooth surface.

"It curves." I said.

"What?" Max asked. "What does that mean?"

"It curves, ever so slightly." I said. Chelsea seemed to catch on, but max didn't.

"What? What the hell is this?"

"Well, assuming that this curve is persistent, I think it goes completely horizontal about, oh let's say, 500 feet. And judging by the other gates being split in half, it's all around us." I said to Max. She seemed to panic.

"W-What does that mean?" She asked. I sighed and looked towards Chelsea and Max.

"It means, well, we're trapped."

Next time: Under the Dome: A special two part/8 chapter story


	33. Under the Dome Part 1: Day 1

"Ok, I ran around the whole barrier, it's definitely all around us." Chelsea said. We had met in the center. We had all been assigned jobs to figure out what this was. I had decided to use my screwdriver to determine the material it was made out of. Max had gone around attempting to get signal, as it has been cut off. Chelsea went all around to try to find a door or opening. Only I was successful in my job.

"I food the material. It was manufactured by someone named Jeremy. I actually met him working at a sushi place. We made a suit that could sustain Flight. I got one and he made his own. I don't know what he's doing now. What this material is, was also on the mouthpiece. It would turn carbon dioxide to oxygen. That means we have an infinite air supply, which is nice." I said. Max was freaking out a little.

"What do you mean? We aren't stuck in here, are we?" She asked. I nodded.

"Clearly, we are. I just don't know how long." I responded. She started to breath faster. I sighed and took her shoulder.

"Look, I promise you'll be ok. Whoever put this here has to know that we're in here. I'm sure it was an accident having people in here when this thing came down." I said. She nodded.

"O-ok. Just, what do we do here?" Max asked. Chelsea had an idea.

"Hey, what if I teleport you guys out of here?" She asked. I smiled in light of the idea.

"Great! Let's try that." I said. She nodded. She grabbed me and Max. She closed her eyes. I felt the familiar feeling of teleportation. But something seemed to restrict dematerialization. After a few seconds, Chelsea passed out. I caught her before she completely collapsed. I sighed.

"Ok, that's weird." I said. I quickly turned to Chelsea. She was waking up.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. She groaned, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." She said

"Good. Max, you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She said. She was definitely in distress. She sat down in the floor and put her head in her hands. I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. Her head jerked. She slowly lifted her head up. She started at me. Her pupils dilated.

"Max?" I asked. She yelled in anger and grabbed my throat. I yelled in shock, getting Chelsea's attention.

"MAX! What the hell are you doing?" Chelsea yelled. She grower in anger.

"You did this! You brought me here!" She yelled. Chelsea lunged at her, knocking her off of me. She sat on top of max, who was struggling to get off.

"Knock her out!" Chelsea demanded. I put my hand up.

"Hold on." I said. Chelsea seemed surprised.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Why would she change so fast?" I asked out loud. I took out my screwdriver and scanned her head.

"What? Do you see anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not alien. But hold on, oh no…" I said.

"What?" She said. Max had changed her target Chelsea. I quickly went to Max and knocked her out. She collapsed and Chelsea turned to me looking for her answer.

"I don't know, but I think that the idea of being stuck here may have accidentally given her a new personality." I said. Chelsea was confused.

"What? How?"

"Well, it's hard to deal with traumatic events, so sometimes the body creates personalities that don't have to." I said. Chelsea seemed shocked.

"How did they come out that fast?"

"They could have always been there, just the barrier unlocked it." I said in response.

"I don't know. A lot of traumatic experiences come from hanging out with you. Like meeting an old friend that's trapped 50 years in the past." Chelsea pointed out. I nodded.

"Interesting, so if it's not because of trauma, what is it?" I asked. She shrugged. I took a deep breath, then stopped. I jerked my head up. Chelsea noticed this immediately.

"What?" She asked. I took a couple deep breaths.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. Chelsea sniffed, then shook her head.

"No, I don't smell anything." She responded.

"Exactly." I said. She seemed confused.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, earth has a very distinct smell. Of course no one here notices as they were born here. But we notice it because we aren't from here. But now, I smell nothing. It's like I was born here." I said. Chelsea seemed confused.

"I don't know what you mean." She stated.

"It means that the air I'm breathing has the same properties as the air from where I was born and raised." I said.

"Wait, does that mean.."

"Yeah, this air. It's Gallifreyan air." I stated. Chelsea seemed shocked. She turned to Max who was passed out.

"But, humans can breathe gallifreyan air." Chelsea said. I nodded.

"Adults can, but she's a teenager. Her body is still growing. This air is going into growing lungs, lungs that can still adapt to new air. And besides, the TARDIS can adapt humans before landing on planets. That's why my companions are fine anywhere where there is some type of breathable atmosphere." I said. Chelsea looked at Max, obviously concerned.

"Does that mean her lungs will recreate themselves for this new air?"

"Yep, and if they do that, she won't be able to breath earth's air." I said.

"How long do we have?" She asked. I pulled out my screwdriver and scanned her lungs.

"Let's see, judging by the age. I'd say a week. We have a week to get her out of this thing." I said.

"Ok, we can do that, right?" She asked. I must of put on a skeptical face because she seemed a bit uneasy. "What? We can get her out right?"

"I don't know. If this thing is producing air like on Gallifrey, then that means it meant for us to be here when it fell over us. Whoever dropped the barrier, or Dome I guess, knows who I am. Which means they have the upper hand over us. I don't think getting out will be as easy as we thought."

3 hours later

It was night. The stars were shining brightly. I would have taken notice if it hadn't been for the current circumstances. There was a queen size mattress. Chelsea and I decided we would all sleep on it, but not let anything happen of course. Max was still sleeping. Hopefully she would be better in the morning. I sat back with Chelsea. She turned to me.

"What were you to doing when I got here?" She asked.

"This really isn't a good time."

"Her jacket was half zipped down."

"So? It's summer." I said back.

"Was she trying to 'do it' with you?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Yes, she was. But I let her."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"She was sad. Kissing releases dopamine."

"Oh don't give me that crap. You wanted her to try to do it with you didn't you." She accused.

"Of course not. I only wanted to make her happy." I said.

"Doctor, you're an idiot. That's not the way to do it and you know it. You were letting hormones take you over." She said. I sat up and got mad.

"Ok, sure. I was. But why shouldn't I? After so many months of avoiding all this crap, why can't I take a break for just one night?" I asked. Chelsea slapped me.

"Look. You are not in a good state right now. I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too."

"I know, you've made out with like 5 different guys."

"Hey don't change the subject. Look, you need to focus on the problem at hand. You can't let her objectivity take over her again. She's made a connection with you. A connection that she hasn't been able to make with anyone in such a long time. She trusts you." Chelsea said.

"I thought you told me that I can't be the only reason she's ok." I said. She sighed.

"Look. She needs help, but she won't get it herself. She needs you to guide her." Chelsea said in response.

"Yeah, I agree with you. She smashed a car into her dad's house. I can't help her with that." I said.

"Yeah, anyway. It's getting late. We need to figure something out tomorrow. Did you have any ideas on how to break the dome?" She asked.

"Nope, but hopefully this brain of mine will do some work while sleeping." I said laying back down. Chelsea closed her eyes. I put my arm around her and Max. I stared up at the stars.

"Oh max. What have I gotten you into now?"


	34. Under the Dome Part 2: Day 2

I moved my hand around the inside of the barrier. I was trying to tell if any sound waves were getting through the wall. I don't think they were. I made a noise with my mouth and listened for the noise bouncing off of the barrier. The barrier seemed to absorb any sound, blocking any from getting in and out. The thought of sound gave me an idea. I took out my sonic screwdriver and scanned the density of the wall.

"Interesting." I said in response. My thoughts were interrupted by Chelsea coming over. I avoided her in the morning because of last night. I decided to attempt to not bring it up.

"Hey Chelsea." I said to her. She nodded in response. She came to the barrier and put her hands on it.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get out?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've come up with something, yeah. How is she?" I asked. Chelsea flinched, hearing me talk about Max. She seemed to try to shrug it off though.

"She's ok. She hasn't woken up yet." She said. I was concerned.

"Did you try to wake her up? It's been like 13 hours now." I said. Chelsea got a bit annoyed.

"She's fine, you don't need to keep bringing her up." She said. I was a bit taken aback by her attitude. I ignored it though.

"Why do you think you couldn't get out of the dome?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Whoever put this here is capable of making a gallifreyan environment. So they seem to have the power." She said. I nodded. Our thoughts were interrupted by the whooshing of air above us. I looked up to see the silhouette of a square in the air. It was like an opening. It was an opening! At the top of the Dome. I ran over to it to get a better view. An object came into view. It was a brown package. It wasn't talking very fast. We quickly discovered this was due to a parachute. It came down slowly into the junk yard. I ran to where the package was coming down. I looked to the opening, and it completely disappeared. I ignored that and went to the package. It landed softly. The parachute caught the wind and carried over. It landed on top of Max. I went to the package. There was a letter on top of it. I took the letter and unfolded it. It didn't have a name addressed on it. It held a couple messages. I read it out loud to Chelsea.

"We didn't plan for your friend to get into the Dome. The package holds an oxygen mask that will temporarily let her be able to breathe the air. The environment of the Dome will change very quickly. You will need to be prepared. Also we have provided food in the package for your friend. We also provided the soda known as 'Pepsi' due to your unnatural love for the beverage. We may send more messages over time. Do not try to escape through the hole." I finished the note and looked at Chelsea. She seemed intrigued. I looked over the note.

"So, the package has oxygen for Max?" Chelsea asked. I nodded and looked at the package. I walked over to it and opened it. Just like the note said, it had 15 MREs. It also had a six pack of Pepsi. The first thing I took out was the oxygen mask. I went to the mattress, which was covered by the parachute, and stopped. I heard crying coming from under the parachute. I looked at Chelsea, who was concerned. I pulled the parachute back to see Max, curled up in a ball with her hands in her face. She was crying somewhat quietly, but still clearly there. I went to her. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hello?" I asked. She looked up so fast that I moved back a bit.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was a lot higher than before.

"Max? It's Zach, Zach Smith. Well, you know I'm called The Doctor." I said. She seemed to ignore the statement.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" She asked with a childish tone. I rose my eyebrows and looked at Chelsea. I motioned for her to get the mask which I had set down. She quickly got it and gave it to me. I looked at Max. She had developed another personality, one that was maybe 5 or 6. I ran my hand on her face.

"Your mommy and daddy will be here soon." I said. She shook her head.

"It's been so long. Have they forgotten about me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh course they didn't forget you. I promise, they'll be here soon. Now put this on please." I said holding the mask up. She took it with curiosity and then put it on her head. It covered her forehead. She looked at me with a childish smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No no, it goes over your mouth." I said moving it. She didn't struggle, like before. She was very naive now. I put my hand to her head and knocked her out. I looked to Chelsea.

"Hopefully she'll be back to normal with some earth air." I said. She nodded. I went back to the package and grabbed a Pepsi out of it. I also grabbed an MRE. I opened it and looked inside.

"Ooh, chicken pesto pasta!" I said excitingly. Chelsea looked at me with a disturbed look. I sat down and looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"She was a little girl.." Chelsea said. I nodded.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's just, hard for me to see her like that and know what happened between you two." I groaned at her saying this.

"Look, I get it. It was a mistake. I won't do it again." I said. She nodded.

"Good."

"Yep. Anyway, want an MRE?" I asked. She nodded and took one. Then she looked over the note.

"What does it mean that the environment will change very quickly?" Chelsea asked. I shrugged, taking out crackers.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm too keen on finding out thought." I said. Chelsea nodded.

"Me neither, but it doesn't look like we'll have a choice." She said. I nodded and went back to eating


	35. Under the Dome Part 3: Test 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you guys know that I have started writing a crossover with this story and my GD256/Multiverse story. Basically the other story is about my OC from minecraft traveling the multiverse in a TARDIS with Korra from legend of Korra (my sister loves that show so I put it in. Because of my other sister, my little pony and teen titans will be added after the crossover.) I hope that if you choose to read it, you'll like it! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

I awoke to a loud noise. The shock of it jolted me to a sitting position. Neither Chelsea or Max woke up also. I inspected the immediate surroundings. I looked up and saw a bunch of grey clouds above us. The loud noise was thunder. I looked around. The dome was still there. That means that the storm was inside of the dome. That means we needed shelter.

I went to the sleeping bodies and started to shake them. Chelsea woke up but Max didn't move. She was about to ask why I was waking her up, but then she saw the storm clouds. She decided we needed shelter as well. She looked at Max and saw that she didn't wake up. She then started to drag her under a piece of metal. I quickly ran under to. It was just in time as it started to rain almost immediately. I quickly looked towards Chelsea. She seemed shocked.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the dome has it's own weather system." I replied.

"Was it natural or did something artificial cause it? Chelsea asked. I looked up towards the immediate center of the dome. It had something spinning really fast that seemed to be concealed inside of clouds. I looked towards Chelsea.

"I think it's artificial. Remember the letter? It said that we would face a lot of challenges when we were concealed inside of this place." I replied. She nodded.

"That's true. How long will this last?"

"I'm not sure." I said. After that, the spinning thing in the center started to grow. It grew and extended downwards towards the ground. It took a while, but I figured out what it was.

"It's a twister!" I said in shock. Chelsea nodded.

"Yep, that's a twister. What are we going to do?" She asked. I put my hand to my mouth to think.

"I don't know. This is ok shelter for now. It depends how long it's going to last." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah." After she said that, Max groaned. She was waking up. I ran over to her.

"Hey, look. You have an air filter over your face. It'll help you breath. Don't take it off." I said to her. She seemed a bit scared at first but then nodded.

"Hey, do you remember anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No I don't." Max replied.

"Well, first you punched me and then you reverted to a child like state. The air we're breathing isn't earth air. It's from my home planet. It had some weird effects on your brain. You should be ok now." I said to her. She nodded. Then she looked around.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Ah, I was hoping to avoid that question. It's a twister." I said. Max was shocked.

"What?! Why haven't we left?" Max asked. I sighed.

"Dome, remember?" I asked. She then remembered.

"Oh right. So we just hide out here?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's our only option I guess." I said. She sighed and sat back. She took out her headphones. I looked at her weird.

"What? I like music." She said. I just shrugged it off as she put them in. I sat there and looked around. Then I saw the box with all of our supplies in it. I cursed myself for not thinking of it sooner. I looked to Chelsea.

"Our supplies!" I yelled. She looked and saw the box.

"Dammit! How do we get to it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We run! Like we always do." I said. She sighed.

"What if it doesn't work? You are not getting hurt." She said.

"Why not? It's worked before." I responded. She shook her head.

"We can't risk it." She argued.

"Look, whoever put us here doesn't want us to die. I don't think they'd make this mistake." I said. She shrugged.

"What if they made a stupid mistake?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The air we're breathing is from Gallifrey. Whoever did this is not going to do that easily." I said to her. She nodded.

"Ok, I trust you." She said. I nodded. That's good. One of us has to. Glad it's not me." I said. She looked a bit confused then got a bit annoyed. I quickly turned around and ran. I noticed that the twister was starting to move everything around. I had to dodge a lot of flying debris. I ran and jumped. I grabbed the food and turned around. All of the sudden, another piece of metal came and closed off the opening where Chelsea and Max were. I stopped running and looked in shock. Are you kidding me? Fine, there has to be another way in. I climbed to the top of the metal thing carefully. I found a loose piece of metal. I pried it open and fell through with the box. Chelsea quickly came to me.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Fine." I said. I was completely drenched with rain. I slumped over and laid back. I looked at Max. She had pulled a portable charger out of her backpack. She was shafting her phone to listen to music. She had her eyes closed. I looked at the box and grabbed an MRE. I threw it at Max's phone. She jumped almost a mile. She quickly looked at it and stared at me. She opened it up slowly and went back to staring into blank air. She lifted the mask so she could eat. I hoped she could breathe long enough to eat. I looked at Chelsea.

"How are you?" I asked. She was a bit thrown off by the question.

"Um, I'm ok. Why?" She asked.

"Well, we're trapped in between junk hiding from a tornado." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, and?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I said. She smiled a bit. Then she came to me. We hugged.

"How are we going to get out?" She asked.

"We have to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever put us here said that they were putting us through tests. We have to survive the tests." I said. She looked a bit terrified.

"O-Ok." She said. I nodded.

"I will get us out. I promise. That is my top priority.


	36. Under the Dome Part 4: Day 4

I don't know when it stopped, but it did. I awoke to a sunset. I was surprised that I had slept so long. I sat up and groaned, looking around. The covering around our shelter was gone. Either wind had moved it, or Chelsea and Max moved it. Chelsea and Max! I quickly stood up and looked around. I didn't see them. I walked out of the shelter. I didn't see anyone immediately there. I did the first thing that popped into my head. I went to the edge of the junkyard to see if the dome was still there. I was about to put my hand up against it when my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! You're up!" I heard Chelsea yell towards me. I looked at her with confusion, rubbing my head.

"Why was I asleep for so long?" I asked. Chelsea walked over holding some junk.

"You don't remember? The covering on us slid out of it's place and flying metal hit you." She said. I rubbed the side of my head and instantly flinched as I felt pain where my hand was. Chelsea walked over to examine it. She walked back over to face me.

"It's fine." She said. I nodded, then turned to what she was holding.

"Why do you have junk? I mean, I know we're surrounded by it, but still, why do you have it?" I asked. She looked at it and motioned me to follow her. I did so. She walked to the center, where the mattress was soaking wet. Max had reappeared, setting different junk in the center. She still hade her air filter mask on. Chelsea put the piece she was holding in the center. She walked over to a piece of paper and picked it up. She walked over and gave it to me.

"We got this, this morning. It's another message." She said to me. I grabbed it and nodded. I started to read it.

'Ok, not as we expected it to go, but I am very happy with the results. You're next challenge will come tonight. We recommend you make a fire. It may get a bit chilly.' I finished reading the note.

"Interesting." I said. Chelsea looked at me weirdly.

"What is?" She asked.

"These challenges, they're pretty weird." I said. Chelsea nodded.

"Well, yeah. What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well at first, i thought that we were here to test our survival skills. But this is wierd. They wouldn't be telling us how to survive. What else would they be testing us for?" I asked outloud. Chelsea shook her head.

"I'm sure they'll tell us sooner rather than later." She pointed out. I nodded.

"Hopefully. I don't want us being stuck in here too much longer." Max said. I looked at her. She had pulled out a match. She looked at Chelsea, who nodded in response. She lit the match and threw it onto the pile of junk. It slowly grew into a big fire.

(2 Hours Later)

We tried to stay up. But that didn't go well. Chelsea was fast asleep almost immediately. Me and Max were the only two still awake. We both were sitting down on the ground and looking at the fire. Nothing seemed to have changed yet. We sat next to each other. The awkward silence filled the air as fast as smoke, which was being filtered by the dome so we wouldn't asphyxiate. Max broke the silence after what seemed like forever.

"What's it like?" She asked.

"What?" I asked without turning my head.

"Out there." She said with wonder. I looked at her. She was staring at the stars. I looked up to.

"It's amazing. So many things to see, so many things to do. I'll never see it all." I said to Max.

"You said I could come with you?" She asked. I snickered.

"Yes, I promise." I said to her. She smiled, and yawned.

"You should sleep." I said to her. She looked at me.

"Why? It's fun staying up. I want to hear stories about what's happened out there." She said. I smiled.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you a story. You try to sleep." I said to her. She nodded. She laid down with her head next to me.

"Ok, what's your story?" She asked. I started to tell her as she got comfortable on the ground.

"Once upon a time, there was a man. He lived on a planet far far away. He grew up in a poor part of his planet. He was forced to do things he never wanted to, just because that was how they ran their society. After years and years of living in this society, at the point when he had his own granddaughter, he decided enough was enough. He took his granddaughter with him that day. They both ran down to a junkyard full of battered, broken, cylinders. But these were so much more than how they appeared. On the inside of these, was the most amazing interior that didn't seem to care about how small the cylinders were. On the inside, they were massive! Due to some persuasion of a time lady inside of the workshop at the time, they got inside of a cylinder labeled as a Type 40 TT Capsule. The grandaughter never liked the name, much to complicated. She made up a name with the initials, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, TARDIS. They both flew away in the magic TARDIS. It could go anywhere in time and space. It also had the ability to change shape into however it saw fit from the environment. Eventually, they landed in 1963 London. The TARDIS got stuck in the form of a blue police box from that time and age. Then the man kidnapped two school teachers from London.. They never meant to be there in the first place. Eventually, the man left his granddaughter behind so she could find love. But the man never stopped. He kept travelling and travelling and running and running. He travelled with so many people. He traveled so much that he would almost seem like a different man at points, but it was always him, no matter how he looked. He would always be in his TARDIS, fighting the good fight against evil in the universe. He never stopped, ever. Not even when he was trapped in a high school with the craziest teenage girl that he had ever met." I concluded and looked at Max. She had fallen fast asleep. I wondered when she had fallen asleep during the story.

I looked up and made a thought to no one

'Whoever you are, you will not harm them. I don't care who you are. If you do anything to harm them, then I will find you. You best make any harm you do pointed in my direction, it'll only fuel any rage given from hurting them. So for your own sake, do not hurt them." I glared at the place where the opening usually was. Then I sat back. I looked back at the stars. My own story had made me remember all of the adventures I'd gone through. I sighed. I really missed it, space. I wanted to go there so bad. I would do anything to get there. That sparked a thought. What if that's what this was, a test. So I could get back to my TARDIS and fly away. Maybe whoever did this was the same person that made the TARDIS into Chelsea. The same person that put me here. This was the final test, hopefully. I laid down and stared at the stars. This hopefully would be my ticket back up there, but would any cost come from it? I would find out soon enough.

 **Happy Summer Vacation to you guys! I hope this summer is fun for those of you still in school, or not now I guess. Anyway, this concludes part 1 of the Under the Dome story. Part 2 will be out soon enough! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	37. Under the Dome Part 5: Test 2

It was cold, really cold. I woke up with my entire body covered with ice. I sat up slowly looking around. It was all blue and frozen. The fire was still going somehow still going. I saw Chelsea and Max huddling looking very scared. They both faced me. They both looked at me like that needed an idea from me to save them. I looked around trying to get an idea.

"Come on, Doctor, think." I said to myself. We weren't going to last much longer. I hit my head trying to generate an idea. I thought, 'with all of this weather change, there has to be something generating it. It had to be in a place where it could reach all of the dome. Then i shouted in excitement.

"AHA!" I shouted. I ran to the edge of the dome, which was covered with ice, and looked at where it met the earth. It was ever so slightly curved. That meant that it had to be perfectly straight a few feet down.

I ran to where the middle would be in the dome. I tried to dig. The ground was frozen solid. I hit it as hard as I could. I had to get to dirt. I kept hitting over and over until I made a crack. I pulled the edges of the crack apart. I saw dirt. I smiled in joy and started digging.

After a few minutes, I felt something, not dirt. I hit it a few times. It was metal. I tried to pull it out with my hands, which didn't work. I dug around the metal object to try to get a better grip. It worked. I pulled out what appeared to be a metal ball, It reminded me of the toclifane, which wasn't a good memory. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver. I scanned it with setting 31A. The ball opened revealing a light that had the label 'Connected' next to it. I ran over to Chelsea and Max.

"I found it!" I said happily. They looked at me with blank faces.

"W-Wh-What?" Max asked.

"The source. This ball, if I'm right, is what's controlling all of this freak weather." I said to her. Max tried to smile, but went back to the blank face. Chelsea looked a bit confused.

"Why d-di-didn't you deac-deactivate it yet?" She asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know how much it will deactivate. For all I know, it could deactivate the air filtration system for max, or for all of us for that matter. Or it could destroy the dome. But it could kill us in the process." I said to the two shivering girls sitting down. They both looked at each other then back at me. Chelsea was about to talk before she was interrupted by Max.

"I'll take the risk." She said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you so enthusiastic?" I asked her.

"I'm not scared of dying. And anyway, all that's waiting for me out there is probably a mental institution. I don't mind running away from a mental asylum but it would be easier having this way out." She said. Chelsea seemed a bit upset.

"You're saying you want to die?" She asked. Max shrugged.

"I don't know if I want it, but it would be easier." She said to Chelsea. Chelsea looked back at me. I just stated what she wanted.

"Ok, one vote for yes, Chelsea, what do you think?" I asked. Chelsea looked at me like I WAs insane.

"Wait, you're not against that? Are you insane?" Chelsea said, standing up and letting the blanket fall off of her. Max quickly grabbed it to stay warm.

"Look, all I want to know is if we want to deactivate this thing. I need to know as soon as possible so any answer is one I'll gladly take." I said. I clearly said the wrong thing as Chelsea punched me, knocking the ball out of my hand. I looked up at her with a questioning look.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked her.

"I don't care if we may die here, but you are not letting that girl pick because of that reason." She yelled at me. I stood up immediately.

"You're right. But either way, we're dead if we don't pick soon!" I shouted back.

"I don't care." She said to me. I sighed. I went to Max.

"You need to listen to me." I demanded. She nodded slowly.

"I need you to forget everything right now. Everything that you think will happen or may happen. You need to be in the moment. Right now, if you don't make this decision, then you will freeze to death along with me and Chelsea. I won't deactivate this thing without consent from everyone. So right now, in this exact moment., do you want to freeze to death?" I asked her. She hesitated. She was clearly thinking.

"I-I don't know. I've been through so much, I don't know if I can keep-" At this point I cut her off.

"Oh stop deflecting! I'm asking you if you want to live or die right now, you can't even tell me that!" I yelled. She seemed really surprised.

"What do you want me to do? Cry?" She asked, trying to take back some authority.

Yes! I want you to show that your life has meaning to you! Because right now, I don't know. That's what you're deciding right now, your life." I yelled at her. She seemed scared out of her mind. She stayed silent. I got up to throw the ball back into the hole I dug. But Max grabbed my arm. She had small tears coming down her face.

"I-I don't want to die. I don't." She said, no longer stuttering due to her being cold but due to her trying to hold back tears. I nodded and looked at Chelsea.

"There you go, now are we all in agreement?" I asked. Chelsea and Max nodded. "Right then, I haven't said this in a long time, Geronimo." I said buzzing the ball. The light turned off. I looked up to see any changes. At first there we none, but then the snow got less crazy. Eventually it started to heat up in the Dome. All the snow melted very fast. I dropped the ball onto the ground which was now snow free. Chelsea laughed in excitement.

"HA HA! You did it!" She said excitingly. Then she saw the look of concern on my face. "What?" She asked.

"We broke the rules. We tempered with the system giving us challenges. We basically went against whoever wanted us to face the challenges. I'm wondering what the punishment will be." I said to Chelsea. All of the sudden, the opening at the top of the dome appeared. A paper airplane flew through. It seemed to come specifically towards us. I caught it mid air and opened it up. I read it outloud

"That wasn't what you were supposed to do. You have broken the system you had to follow. For this, tomorrow, comes your final challenge. Say your goodbyes while you still can." I finished the letter and looked at the two girls. Chelsea seemed confused while Max was a bit scared.

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Max asked.

"Our punishment." I responded.


	38. Under the Dome Part 6: Punishment

I was pacing around the junkyard, trying to think. The punishment from whoever was keeping us here may kill us. But do they really want to kill us? They need us here for a reason. Did we make them that mad? I wondered again, what did they really want us to do. There had to have been a way to get out of it alive. Well, it didn't matter anymore. All I know is that something is going to happen to us soon. I walked to the center where Chelsea and Max were sitting across from each other.

"Ok you're turn, oh hey Doctor!" Max said. I walked over with curiosity.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're playing truth or dare! I've never played this game before!" Chelsea said excitingly. I rose an eyebrow.

"We may have to go through something terrible because we chose to shut off that ball and you guys are just here playing games?" I asked. Max nodded.

"Um, yeah. Unless of course you have something better to do." She said to me. I sighed and sat down.

"Fine, I'll join." I said. Max went a bit red.

"Chelsea, you promise that what we already said stays in the past?" She asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Oh of course. He'll never know." Chelsea said back. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me ask, who's turn is it?" I asked.

"It's mine! Doctor, truth or dare?" Chelsea said and asked me.

"Truth." I said immediately. Max sat back smiling.

"Ok, do you like Max?" Chelsea asked. She seemed a bit nervous about what I would say.

"Well, of course I like her. She's my friend." I said, a bit upset that the question was so easy.

"That's not what I meant." She said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, what did you mean?" I asked Chelsea.

"I mean, are you attracted to her?" She asked.

"Well, I'm usually positive while she's usually negative. If we were magnets, then yes, we would attract." I said. Chelsea groaned.

"Ugh, never mind." She said. I was a bit confused about why she was so upset about my answer but I ignored it.

"Max, truth or dare." I said to her.

"Truth." She said after thinking for a bit.

"Ok, this has been troubling me for a while. When I first told you that I was an alien, you didn't seem at all surprised. Why is that?" I asked her. Chelsea looked at her too with curiosity.

"Yeah, actually, why is that?" She asked. Max hesitated.

"Well, I never wanted to tell you, but I saw you two disappear in the junkyard the same day we found you. You're hair seemed to light up and there was a big whooshing noise." She said. Chelsea and I looked at each other, shocked.

"What?! You saw her dematerialize? That was last august! Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"Well, I assumed it was a childhood memory that i was hallucinating." She said. Then I turned to her very concerned.

"Wait, you've seen it before?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago. I don't really remember it anymore." Max said. We both looked at each other with concern.

"That's interesting." I said to Chelsea. Then she pulled me aside so Max couldn't hear us.

"Look, I have no memory of that. I remember everywhere we go." She said. I nodded.

"I know, how could she have seen us? Unless it was another time lord." She said. I shook my head.

"No way, what would another time lord be doing in her house?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, to set a trap?" She asked back. I was shocked at the possible solution to the problem. I looked at Max then back at Chelsea.

"No, she can't be. She isn't." I said to her, but also talking to myself.

"Look, you can usually tell. So I'll trust you. But I'm keeping an eye out." She said. Then she looked off towards the wall of the Dome. She looked a bit confused.

"Hm? That's weird." She said to me. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to check something." She said. She ran off to the edge. I walked back to Max. She was just kind of staring out into space.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked. She looked up at me with a slight smile. It was clearly forced.

"I'm great." She said. I sat next to her and started to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I was scared." I said.

"It's fine. I needed to make a decision." She responded.

"Well, yeah, but I could have done it a bit better." I said back. She was silent for a bit but then she turned to me.

"Would you really let us freeze to death if I didn't give a reason for saying yes?" She asked. I hesitated.

"I don't know. I'm just happy I don't have to know the answer to that question." I said back. She went back to staring into space. She sighed.

"Look, another reason I said yes, was that I didn't want to be the reason we all froze to death. I have enough on my conscious without making my friends freeze to death." She said. I was surprised.

"Well, why didn't you say that?" I asked.

"You simply asked if I wanted to die or not." She said.

"Well, you said you didn't care if you died or not. You could've said that you didn't want our deaths on your conscious." I said back. She shook her head.

"Would that have been a good enough answer?" She asked back, expecting the answer to be no.

"Well, to have a conscious, you need to be alive." I said back with a slight smile of triumph. She looked back and nodded.

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to die." She said to me. I nodded.

"Trust me, I know." I said. Then I looked at the situation that I put her in. I was so upset at myself that I let her into this.

"Can I ask something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked back.

"Do you still want to travel with me?" I asked.

"Obviously." She said immediately.

"You don't want to think about it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Why would I?" She asked me.

"You almost died. Do you honestly feel safe with me?" I asked her. She hesitated. She sighed.

"I don't know. But I still want to travel with you." She said. I nodded.

"Me too, but I'm debating whether we should." I said to her. She seemed a bit upset.

"Please! It would be the most amazing thing that would ever happen to me!" She said. I nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just don't know." I said. She was about to protest but she stopped. All of the sudden, the dome started to shake violently. We were both knocked to the floor. But after a few seconds, it stopped. Then we both saw Chelsea running back to us. She was scared. Really scared. I jumped up to greet her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She was out of breath.

"I think, I, figured out, what the punishment is." She panted. I immediately jumped.

"Oh? What?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"The Dome, its moving!" She said. I rose an eyebrow.

"What? Like how?" I asked, hoping that it was just moving forward or backward.

"It's moving in." She said. Max came up.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"When the whole place shook, the Dome walls moved inward. About an inch." She said. I looked at it with shock.

"It's shrinking?" I asked. She nodded. All of the sudden, the whole dome shook again for the same amount of time. I assumed it was another inch.

"Ok, accounting for the time, and the amount of junk in this junkyard. I'd say we have 5 hours." I said. Max pulled me to face her.

"What does that mean? What happens in 5 hours?" She asked.

"5 hours until we're crushed to death." I responded.


	39. Under the Dome Part 7: Speaker

"What?!" Max yelled in reaction to my statement. I nodded.

"I know." I said back. I didn't blame her though. That was pretty crazy. We were going to get crushed to death by the Dome. That pretty much throws out my theory about us dying.

"How do we get out?" Chelsea asked kind of frantically. I took a breath in to talk, then let it out. I had nothing.

"I don't know, I don't honestly know. Hey, that's not something I think often." I said with a bit of humor. Chelsea hit my arm.

"Doctor!" She screamed trying to get my attention. I nodded.

"I know, I know." I said. I looked around trying to get any ideas. I hit my head. Nothing. I got it again, still nothing. I groaned in frustration. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. Come on, there had to be something I could use. Argh, why did I have to make this almost indestructible? Ok, I need to focus, only focus on the almost. That almost is all you need.

"Come on, someone give me ideas. What can break glass?" I asked the two girls. They shook their head at first.

"I don't know, hammers?" Max asked.

"No, that won't crack the Dome, let alone destroy it." I said back. Max nodded.

"Ok." She responded. Chelsea hit her head to, until she thought of something.

"Sound waves! I saw a video of a girl singing so loudly, she destroyed a glass." She suggested.

"Ooh! Chelsea, you are brilliant!" I shouted. I took out my sonic screwdriver. I started to buzz the glass. Nothing happened. Well, nothing would, it's a tiny screwdriver. I was looking for the frequency it would take to just the whole thing. I was surprised by the results.

"What? That's it?" I said out loud. I quickly ran to the junk part of the junkyard. I grabbed as much stuff that I hold and ran back. I saw the confusion on max's face so I decided to explain it.

"Ok, if I'm doing this right, then I can use these materials to amplify a sonic wave to a point where it would shatter the Dome." I said to her. She nodded, still not having a clue.

"Fine, I'll make a big noise and it'll destroy the Dome." I said to her. She nodded but with a much more understanding expression. I smiled and got to work.

"How long will it take you?" Chelsea asked. I shook my head.

"Try not to think about it." I commanded her. She sighed.

"We'll be cutting it close, wouldn't we?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Yes. Very close. I figure I'll be unable to work with enough space in like 3 hours and I'll spend another 2 trying not to get crushed to death." I said to her. She nodded.

"Ok, good luck, it depends on you." She said. I nodded.

"Sometimes I wish it wouldn't." I responded.

1 hour later: Chelsea's POV: The junk had started moving with the Dome getting smaller. The Doctor was working as fast as he could to construct the machine to amplify the noise. Me and Max we sitting down together watching him. We couldn't really do anything else.

"What's he like?" Max asked me. I looked at we with interest.

"What do you mean." I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, like he's regenerated before according to him. If he really does change so much, what was he like?" She asked. I laughed.

"Oh that's difficult." I said back. She nodded.

"Yeah? Ok, what was he originally like?" She asked. I sat back and thought about it.

"Well, he originally travelled with his granddaughter. At the time he was cold, distant, hard to gain trust from him. Honestly he was more alien then, than I think he wIll ever be. He had white hair, a black jacket with a cravat. He had checkered pants and a walking stick when we met. He would never remember anyone's name, calling everyone 'young man' or 'young lady'. He changed over time due to humans. They made him soft. He was terrified the first time he regenerated. Also confused. His successor almost believed that he was a completely different person. But I'll always miss him, the old him, the one that started it all." I finished the story and looked at Max. She was looking the teenage Doctor over there with his stained orange hoodie, blue shirt, jeans with holes in them and those red tennis shoes. She was surprised.

"Wow. Look at him now." She said. I nodded.

"He's changed quite a lot. You should've seen that multicolor jacket of his." I said. She looked back snickering.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, it had literally every color on it. I much preferred his all blue variant of the costume. Frobisher liked the multicolor one more though." I said to her. She looked intrigued.

"Who's Frobisher? Someone that used to travel with him?" She asked.

"Oh, he's a private eye, shape shifting penguin." I said. I forgot how ridiculous that sounded. She laughed out loud.

"Wait. A penguin? He traveled with a penguin?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at the doctor with a laugh. He looked back.

"What? You two aren't talking about me are you?" I asked. I shoot my head.

"Oh no of course not!" I said. He looked back to his machine without a second thought. Max then looked at me and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh back. I realized something, she wasn't that bad.

"Hey, can I apologize?" I asked her. She seemed confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of misjudged you. I thought you were, well, someone who was just using The Doctor to make yourself feel better about your life." I said to her.

"To be honest, that's what I was doing for a while." She said. I rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when we first met, I was trying to make him see me as a nice person but I was so messed up at that point that I wanted to use the friendship as a way to make me feel better. No one liked me. Everyone was scared of me. Over time, I stopped objectifying him. He actually noticed it before I did. What we did before the Dome came down was stupid. I shouldn't have let myself do that. I don't want to lose him." She said. I was surprised. I didn't expect this from her honestly. I felt super bad for my prejudged feelings. I then had a thought.

"Do you still like him?" I asked her. She seemed surprised that that was the question I asked.

"Yeah. I do. Honestly." She said. "It's actually feelings this time, I think. I don't honestly know anymore." She said, looking at him. I smiled.

"I believe you." I said to her. Then she looked at me.

"But, we can't be together can we?" She asked, looking sad.

"He's fallen in love with humans before." I said to her. She perked up.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't think now is a good time though. This is the first time he's ever had to deal with teenage hormones at this level. You could stick him in a room with a girl for 45 minutes, and he'll fall in love." I said to her. She nodded.

"When would it be over?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly." I said. She nodded.

"Ok, that sounds ok." She said to me. Then The Doctor yelled in excitement.

"I finished it!" He shouted. I smiled.

"Good! Activate it." I said. Then he dipped down. I immediately knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the sound waves are very powerful. But was I want to shatter the whole thing, I need to make the sound waves go everywhere. We may all go deaf." He finished. I groaned.

"Of course, I'm ok with it." I said to him. He nodded and looked to max. She put in earphones.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said. I saw the earphones and pulled out mine.

"Good idea! Ok I'm ready." She said. The Doctor laughed.

"Oh I love you guys." He said. I dropped the sonic in the slot and pressed the button to activate it.


	40. Under the Dome Part 8: Area 51

We were all knocked down. The force of the sound waves caused all of us to land on the ground. Even with the headphones, Max and Chelsea covered their ears. I didn't have to because of my high tolerance. I still covered my eyes due to reflex. I could see physical sound waves bouncing off of the junk and on the Dome walls. I didn't know if they were making an effect on the walls though. I saw junk moving to the force of the waves. I quickly saw an explosion on the center of the speaker. It was my screwdriver! The noise quickly stopped. I ran over to the exploded screwdriver and saw Max and Chelsea on the floor still covering their ears. I walked over and tapped their shoulders. They looked up to see me. They took their headphones out.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked. Max seemed to respond the the noise and Chelsea nodded slowly. I smiled.

"Good. I don't want my companions to not be able to hear me be brilliant!" I said. Max rolled her eyes. I walked over to see my sonic screwdriver cut in half. The top was still on fire while the the bottom was charred. I sighed. I'll need a new one later. Chelsea came over.

"Did it work?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It was supposed to go on for longer, but that was much more powerful than I anticipated, maybe it did it." I said. Max came over to.

"Did we destroy this snowglobe?" She asked. I smiled at the joke.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I said in response. I walked slowly to the edge of the barrier, which was covered with junk. I moved the junk out of the way and saw the where the wall would be. I put my hand up and looked at the girls. They were both in suspense. I looked back and put my hand forward. It was there. I pushed on it. Nothing happened. I got mad. I started punching the wall as hard as I could over and over. Chelsea tried to stop me, but I wouldn't stop.

"LET US OUT!" I screamed. No response. I eventually got tired and rested my head on the wall. I sighed.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked Chelsea. She smiled.

"Never give up, never give in." She said, referencing the reason I chose my name. I chuckled at her statement.

"Got it, let's go relax. I have some more pepsi's if you want some!" I said to both of them. Chelsea seeme shocked.

"Can you do that?" She asked. I was going to answer until I heard a big crack noise. I turned around to face it. It was the Dome wall. It had a big crack in it. Max, Chelsea, and I all watched in awe as the crack slowly grew to all around the Dome. Then with one final crack, it all toppled. I quickly grabbed Max and Chelsea to run to safety. We all dove under a piece of metal. The glass from the Dome fell all over the ground. After 10 seconds when it was all done. I walked out from my hiding place and looked around. I picked up a share of glass and breathed through it. Then I compared it to the air I would breath without the glass. The air had a very musty smell. It was Earth air! I suddenly realized this and gasped.

"No way." I said. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the Dome. Max and Chelsea ran after me. We all saw went to were the line in the ground was showing the wall. I quickly, wasting no time, thrusted my fist through. Nothing. My hand felt more air. I laughed and ran outside of the junkyard. Chelsea and Max quickly followed. We all ran through the neighborhood and to the school to enjoy our newly gained freedom. I suddenly saw the mask that Max was wearing to breath. I ran to her and pulled it off. She breathed deeply and hugged me. Chelsea came and hugged both of us.

"We did it!" Max and Chelsea shouted. I smiled like crazy.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I responded back. But suddenly, our celebration was cut short when we heard a car behind us. I turned around to see two black SUVs. The both pulled up behind us. Suddenly a man came out wearing a black suit and sunglasses. He was holding an ID. A very familiar looking man. He walked over to us and flashed his ID to us. The name was Mark Delough.

"Hello Doctor." He said to me. I walked up to face him.

"You must be the guy who put the Dome down on us. Why did you do that? Who are you?" I asked him. He just smiled.

"You always were full of questions. It'll all be answered soon." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Ok? Why later? Why not now while we have all the people inside of the Dome?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want them to be going where you'll be going." He said. I laughed.

"Oh really? And where am I going?" I asked.

Where do you think the alien from Roswell, 1947 went?" He questioned us. Max piped up.

"Area 51? You guys are Area 51?" She asked. Mark smirked.

"I thought it was a myth." He said.

"You guys have been watching me for a while. Well, you should have made an appointment. You need an appointment to see the Doctor." I said walking away.

"We have ways to bring you by force." He said to me. I didn't even look back.

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"You don't have to see it." He said. Then I heard a loud bang and a huge pain in my chest. Something wet was dripping on my back. I fell over and turned around. He had pulled out a gun. He shot me. Chelsea covered her mouth and Max screamed. Mark walked over with the gun.

"You could have come by choice." He said holding the gun in front of my head. Before he could shoot, Max came and jumped on him. He shot the gun but it hit my right leg instead of my head. I felt the sharp pain in my leg. I heard a slap and saw Max was on the ground.

"No.." I said weakly. But he shot her. He shot Max. I was beyond shocked.

"You're coming with us to." Mark said to Chelsea. I didn't see what she did but he seemed pleased. I saw Max on the ground crying. She had blood all over her. I shook my head.

"Max… I'm sorry…" I said weakly. I was carried into the SUV in the left. Chelsea was brought in the one on the right. Mark left me laying in the backseat. Before he closed the door, he said something to me.

"Enjoy the air, it's the last you'll ever breathe of it." He said, almost encouragingly. I was too drained of blood to say anything else. I just passed out wondering if I was going to wake up having regenerated.


	41. Area 51 Part 1: Cane and Able

I woke up really drowsy, like getting off of anesthesia. Everything was blurry. I blinked a few times to allow everything to come into focus. When they did, it revealed a white room. I was laying on a bed.

I lifted my head. Then, I noticed a steady pulsating noise coming from the right of me. I looked to see a heart monitor. It had two lines to compensate for both of my hearts. I saw an IV hanging from the rack. I squinted to see what it said. It didn't have any name, kinda. It said Test 15.

I saw the line coming from the IV. I closely followed it to my body. It wasn't in my arm. It was in my leg. All of the sudden, a flashback occurred in my head.

?'s POV: He was squirming like an infant under the machine. I looked at my partner.

"Can't we give him more sedatives? He's in so much pain." I said to him. He shook his head.

"Not if we want his hearts to fail. He's trying to regenerate due to his injuries. We don't want to kill him. He's already almost had a failed regeneration to Anesthesia." My partner said back to me. I nodded and looked back. He was in a lot of pain. Because of his idiot friend, we have to try to save him from regeneration. We can't allow his mind to be unstable in the circumstances. I turned to my partner in this operation. He was watching very closely.

"How's the girl?" I asked. He looked over with a weird look.

"You mean, the human TARDIS?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"We don't know. She's unstable."

The Doctor's POV: My head shot back in a reaction to the flashback. Max jumped on that guy and the gun shot my leg. I grabbed my leg in reaction. It was starting to hurt a lot more. Then I remembered, Max. She was shot. Did she die? I don't know. These people have some nerve doing this to me and my friends. That reminds me, where was chelsea? I'll find her. I winced in pain. There was no way I was going to walk with this leg. I groaned and sat up. I got a better look at my surroundings. It was a padded room. It was 10 by 10 by 10. There was a door about 7 feet tall on the wall in front of the bed. It had a slide on it to see inside. It was closed. I was definitely in a hospital bed.

All of the sudden, a pad on the wall shifted revealing a hole. Two things came out connected to wires. A cane and a brace. Then another pad shifted revealing a message in Neon.

'You cannot walk on your own. When you feel up to it, please remove one of the following. You will need it to move around." It said. It shut off when I was done reading immediately. I groaned and sat up. I saw I was wearing a hospital gown. I tore part of it to see my leg. It had a huge bullet hole in it. Another hole was on the side where the tube was coming out. Another neon sign appeared.

'You will have to remove the tube.'

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said outloud. I grabbed the tube on my leg to examine it. Just touching sent a burning sensation in my leg. I winced and sighed.

"Come on, you can do this." I said to myself. I started to pull it. It hurt so bad that I stopped. I groaned.

"Oh lord, I have to pull it fast, don't I?" I said to myself. I took a deep breath. I pulled it out as fast as I could. When it came out, it was like a foot long. I screamed in pain. I saw a roll of bandages on the table next to me. I grabbed it, but knocked over the table. I ran the roll over my leg to stop the bleeding. I tied it after a few layers. I laid back and mentally swore. Then I looked at the cane and brace. I pulled down the side bar and sat in the side of the bed. I felt pain in my leg when trying to stand up. I barely made it limping to the cane to grab it. I put it to my side and leaned on it. It felt much better, but still hurt. It'll have to do for now.

I limped over to the door. It had a handle. I pulled it, it was unlocked. I pushed it open to see a long hallway. There was a couple illuminated lights on the ceiling guiding down the hallway. I decided to try to walk left. It took a longer time due to the cane and my leg restricting me. But eventually I reached another turning point. It had signs that said 'Testing Chambers' and 'Elevator'. Either one point Left or Right.

I saw a door on the test chamber side. I limped over to it to see what was on the side of the door. There was a vertical rectangular window through on the door. I looked through it. I saw a couple people working on something. It was covered in a tarp. After a minute, they pulled the tarp off. I gasped out loud to see a familiar blue box. It had the Police Public Call Box on the top of it. I accidentally pushed on the door and it flipped open. The scientists all were shocked to see me. They quickly pressed a button to, I assume, call someone to get me. I looked to the left and saw Chelsea strapped down on a machine. I threw the cane and ran to her, but I forgot about my leg. I yelped and fell over on the floor. I saw my hospital gown stained with blood. My bandage came loose. All of the sudden, soldiers came in and picked me up. They started to carry me back to my room when someone interrupted them. It was Mark. He looked at me with a smile.

"Good! You're up sooner than expected!" He sad cheerfully. "Please rest as much as you can. We want to debrief you tomorrow about our current situation. Guards, take him back to his room." Mark said to me and the soldiers. The soldiers carried me to my bed and put the cane hanging on the rack with my IV that I tore out. They didn't bother to put the IV back in. One of the soldiers handed me a bottle of pills.

"2 every 8 hours. You shouldn't have trouble with that." He said, sneering. I sneered back and opened it. I took two pills. Then I laid back. The soldiers had left and I was feeling very tired, it wasn't the pills was it? No, they were pain medication, I think. I wondered what would face me when I woke up as I fell asleep.


	42. Area 51 Part 2: Backstory

I woke up feeling the bed below me moving. I blinked a few times and put my head up. I was being wheeled down a very similar hallway I found myself when I first woke up. I saw what looked like doctors above me with face masks. They saw I was awake and quickly stopped the bed. They didn't acknowledge me but they exchanged with each other.

"Dammit, he's awake." One said.

"Hand me the syringe. I'll up the medicine to make him fall back asleep." The other person said. I was curious as to why I was being wheeled away. Then I saw my leg. It had, maybe 100, needles sticking through it. What scared me was that I didn't feel anything. I must've looked scared, to be fair I was, because the surgeon gave me a reassuring look.

"You'll be ok, now please put your head back." They said. I saw the other surgeon push medicine in. It worked almost immediately. I fell asleep.

I woke up and, unlike before, I had a lack of Drowsiness. There was a nurse, a female nurse, in the room. She had just inserted a needle. I presume that's what woke me up. I groaned and sat up. She was about to walk out.

"Hey!" I shouted to her. She stopped. She sighed and looked at me.

"You must have a lot of questions. I can't really answer much. Your debriefing isn't until tomorrow." She said to me. I nodded.

"Can you tell me what you guys were doing to my leg?" I asked her. She walked over.

"The reason your leg hurts is because of nerve damage. The bullet severed the nerves and sadly we weren't able to repair it in time." She responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, Human stupidity made it so I can't use my leg. What are you? Neanderthals?" I asked her. She seemed to ignore the statement.

"A human is what caused it. Your friend pushed Mark." She said. I nodded.

"That's true. Wait, Max, where's Max?" I asked her. She sighed.

"She's where we left her." She said back to me. My eyes widened.

"She's dead?!" I half yelled. She shook her head.

"I don't know. When we left, she was alive. If someone called then it's very possible that the ambulance got there in time. They would have more than likely saved her." She said to me. I was still mad.

"So? Why didn't you call them?" I asked. She didn't answer. I wasn't going to get anywhere. I decided to change the subject. "Is this place actually Area 51?" I asked. She nodded.

"Last I checked." She responded. I nodded.

"Oh, sorry then." I apologized. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The spaceship. Roswell 1947. I tried to crash it on the dark side of the moon. I kinda missed." I said to her. She nodded.

"Right, of course. You're The Doctor." She said. I nodded. Then I realized that she knew me.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You're almost a legend here. You've shown up so many times in history. Do you honestly think no one notices?" She asked. I shrugged.

"The blue box does give it away. I always thought UNIT covered it up." I said. She nodded.

"Unit doesn't know about us." She said. I almost laughed.

"Unit doesn't know about you? How did you pull that off?" I asked. She shook her head.

"They don't have the highest priority." She responded. I was a bit concerned.

"Ok.. who's that then?" I asked. She didn't answer again. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, the ship that crashed. It was a Dalek ship. When I was piloting it, it was to Gallifrey. It was during the Time War, the Dalek Time Controller accidentally sent the ship to earth at 1947. There wasn't any Daleks, last I checked they all did an Emergency Temporal Shift, but there were a group of 50 or so time lords that were kept prisoner. Where are they?" I asked her. She didn't respond at first. Then she responded.

"They are the basis of how we got our technology. It's how we saved you." She said. My eyes widened again.

"You killed them?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, they aren't dead." She asked.

"Where are they?" I asked. She answered with a completely different intent.

"Anyway, you rest up. You need to be well rested for tomorrow." She said. She started to walk out.

"Wait." I said. She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"She thinks I'm dead." I said. She looked a bit puzzled.

"Who?" She asked.

"Max. She probably thinks I'm dead. For good reason, you shot me in front of her. But if she is alive, then she has to live with the fact that her best friend is dead. You caused someone with a terrible mental status to have to live with a death. She may think I'm dead, and she may not even be alive. But if you caused her to go through that, then I will make sure you go through the same thing. Trust me, you've seen my records. Do you have any doubt that I would?" I asked her. She seemed a bit shocked at the accusation and threat.

"I didn't shoot her." She said defensively.

"Oh shut up. I don't care. All of you. All of you will suffer the fate of an insane teenage girl's insanity." I said to her. She seemed a bit scared, rightfully so.

"But you're locked up here, what can you do here?" She asked.

"That's another thing. This briefing tomorrow, it better have a damn good reason for why I'm here. Because I have seen my friend get shot, my other friend being hooked up to a machine, and my TARDIS being hooked to the same machine. You better tell my why I'm here, if you don't, then I will get out. You will have no idea how to stop me. You humans never did." I concluded. She smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah, if only we were human." She said as she closed the door and walked off. I was shocked. They weren't human? If they weren't human, what the heck are they?


	43. Area 51 Part 3: Reveal

I woke up in the bed with the cane on the medicine rail. I sat up and looked around. There was another neon sign to my right. It said 'Please follow the arrows.' I blinked to make sure I was reading it right. I was. I looked to the medicine rail and saw a pill laying there with a note saying 'Eat me'. I chuckled at the note and took the pill almost immediately. The reason was because I didn't see a reason why they would want to kill me. I grabbed the cane and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up, feeling pain in my right leg, and walked to the door. It was unlocked as always. I saw a green line on the floor leading to the right. I slowly followed it, taking my time. After like 10 minutes, the line lead to a door. It didn't have a window on it or a door handle. The only thing telling me it was a door where the hinges on the side where it would open. I tried to push it. It didn't budge, but it did click. I let go and it moved outwards open. It lead into a room with dark green wallpaper and brown desk in the middle. A chair behind it was facing backwards. I assumed someone was sitting in the chair. I heard the figure in the chair tapping his fingers. He was looking at a painting on the wall. It was of a guy in a suit. I was getting vibes from a book I read one time.

"Welcome." The figure said. I recognized the voice as Mark.

"Hello?" I greeted. He turned the chair around so I can face him. He motioned with his hand that I should sit down. I limped over to the chair at sat down. I sighed in relief, being able to not have to put pressure on my leg for a while. He looked at me with a smile. He crossed his fingers and put it on the desk. He was silent. I looked around the room. I decided to break the silence.

"Why am I here?" I asked him. He leaned back into his chair.

"I'll get to the point, we need your help." He said. I nodded.

"Why didn't you call? My hours are 9-5." I said, trying to break the tension.

"We didn't know your number." He said to me. I nodded.

"Ok, good reason. But why did you put the Dome over the junkyard?" I asked.

"We needed to see if you were still capable of thinking straight." He said to me.

"Because of the hormones right?" I responded. He nodded.

"The mission was almost jeopardized with your girlfriend in the Dome." He said, tapping his fingers again.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said almost immediately. He seemed unconvinced.

"You seem like you're in a relationship." He pointed out.

"Yeah, when we first met, she wouldn't stop kissing me." I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like a relationship." He said. I shook my head.

"I didn't want her to." I responded.

"That's why you guys made out before the Dome came down right?" He said. I sighed.

"That was a mistake. She was sad. I wanted her to feel better." I said trying to make my actions justified.

"I think what happened is that you didn't want to be the responsible one anymore. A hot emo girl was trying to get with you, and you wanted to get with her." Mark said to me. I shook my head.

"No, it's not my fault. It's these damn hormones." I said back. He nodded.

"Of course." He said unconvinced.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?" I asked.

"We wanted you to come here immediately so you didn't have to deal with that." He said. I nodded, but then I thought about it.

"Wait, I woke up on a field without any memory of how I got there, that was you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't lose your memory." He revealed. I was a bit confused.

"The thing I remembered before, was crashing in the TARDIS." I said. He nodded.

"That's when we pulled you out. But your TARDIS noticed the beam and came with. That was a stupid mistake." He said, shaking his head. Then I got interested.

"You're the reason she's a human?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's not technically human." Mark said back.

"Well, what is she?" I asked.

"She's, well, she's still a TARDIS." He said back. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"The ship that crashed had several TARDISes in it. About 4 to be precise. One of which we decided to perform experiments on. We created her as a mobile disguise. You know the chameleon circuit? We made one that was mobile and could blend in with humans. We used the power of the human TARDIS to bring you, but the other TARDIS was is powerful, that it took over the human form. It went crazy, trying to find you. She got out of the facility and collapsed outside of that high school. The other TARDIS got trapped in the blue box and turned on siege mode. You found that too in the junkyard. We got the siege mode box and took it back here, you never even noticed." He explained. I nodded. Then I had another question.

"Wait, a while ago another incarnation of mine was working at the school. Was that you to?" I asked. He nodded.

"He was a mistake, we sent him back. He didn't know the outcome of the time war yet." He said to me. I nodded.

"That's true, he still believed he killed everyone. Wait, how do you know what the time war is?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That took you a while didn't it." He said.

"That woman said you weren't human. What race are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"You already know, don't you?" He asked. I stood up in shock.

"Oh my god." I said. I backed up to the door. He stood up.

"We need your help, remember?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But how? How did you get here?" I asked. He smiled.

"You piloted our ship. Thank you so much." He said with a smile. I gasped and tried to leave, but the door was locked. It was them, it was actually them. It's the Time Lords.


	44. Area 51 Part 4: The Truth

"Let me out. Please." I begged Mark. Or whatever his name was. He shook his head.

"Just, let me tell you what we need help. You can say no after." He said to me. I didn't see much of a choice. I went back to the chair and sat down.

"I presume you're the time lords that crashed with the Dalek ship?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, we are. We've been stuck here ever since the time war ended." He said to me. I nodded.

"Makes sense, everything about the time war was time locked. You couldn't get back to gallifrey." I said to him. He nodded.

"That's why we need your help." He said to me. I was a bit confused.

"Why? What can I do? I'm time locked from the war too." I asked. He nodded.

"Indeed. But you saved gallifrey, am I wrong?" He asked.

"No, but how does that help?"

"Tell me, how did you save the planet?"

"I joined forces with 13 of my incarnations to send it into a pocket universe." I explained. He smiled.

"So, that means that, in your timeline, you've been in gallifrey at the same point in its existence 13 times?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. How does that help you get back?" I asked. He pulled out a paper with a blueprint on it.

"This machine uses the power of the TARDIS to travel throughout your timeline and connect the points where 13 of you were in the same place. It's like a connect the dots connecting all points to make one big portal back to Gallifrey." He explained. I nodded.

"That's why you need me. That why you pulled me out of my time period. But why now? Why the big test?" I asked.

"Our earlier evaluation proved you weren't ready." He said.

"What earlier evaluation?" I asked.

"You went to a haunted house. There were Time pockets there. You were continually sent back in time. We tried to communicate using that girl. You were with Max. Sadly her past involvement with the girl clouded you eyes to destroy the experiment." I stared at him.

"What was her name?" I asked. He seemed a bit surprised by the question.

"Her? What do you mean?"

"That girl you tortured. The girl you used to get back to me. She didn't know her own name." I said. He shook his head.

"I have no idea." He said honestly. I shook my head.

"The oldest and most advanced civilization in the universe, and you guys are still idiots." I said to him.

"It's not our fault a silly girl over reacted to our experiment on that other girl." He said. I stood up and held my cane like a bat. I smacked his face as hard as I could. He fell over and groaned in pain.

"You idiot! Do you have no idea what the human race is like? Do you understand what that silly girl goes through every day?!" I yelled at him. He looked up with a bit of fear, but that quickly turned to disappointment. He sighed and got up.

"Dammit, it's started already." He said.

"What?" I half yelled with the cane as a bat still.

"The drugs you're on for your leg. It comes with personality side effects. Before, you would just yell. You don't usually get violent." He said. I looked at the cane and shook my head.

"No, you just don't know how far I will go to protect her." I said.

"You lived a huge part of your life sulking about destroying your own race, which you never even did. You wouldn't risk it. Well, not until now." He said. I looked at my cane. I saw a drop of blood on it. I dropped it with fear and backed up from it, only stopping because my leg hurt. My hand was shaking and I looked at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm trying to save you." He said.

"Well, you're doing a damn good job." I responded.

"You would have regenerated without our help." He said.

"I would rather regenerate then live with this leg." I said. He seemed a bit insulted.

"No you wouldn't! You would do anything you could to stop it. You would find a way out. You would do whatever you could to make sure the image of The Doctor stayed the good image it is now. Because that title has been used for a war hero. You would never let that happen again. You were the one to try to not use that name when you were a warrior." He yelled at me. I took a breath to argue back, then let it go. He was right. I wouldn't accept death like that. I would fight to stay alive if I could. I sighed and picked up the cane. I mentally promised to never hurt anyone like that again.

"If we're going to work, I need a decent set of clothes." I said. He nodded.

"We have your orange hoodie and jeans. We'll have it brought here." He said. I quickly stopped him.

"Actually, no. I want a chance. Do you have a wardrobe?" I asked him. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Um, ok, sure. How come?" He asked.

"I'm done with the stereotypical teenage look. I want to be The Doctor again." I responded. He nodded.

We arrived at the wardrobe a little bit later. I walked in with a lot of enthusiasm. My eye quickly caught a long red jacket. I passed it. Then I saw a white hoodie with purple jeans. No, not that again.

Then, I saw a blue Victorian suit with a long dark blue jacket, a checkered vest, blue tie, and a white button shirt. It came with navy pants and black dress shoes. There was also a blue top hat. I smiled with excitement and pulled it off the shelves.

I quickly put it on and went to a mirror. It didn't work well with my silver hospital cane. I looked around and saw a blue walking cane with another outfit. I took it and looked at myself. I smiled in reaction to it.

"Hello Doctor. It's nice to finally meet you." I said to the mirror. Max would love this. I then walked out of the wardrobe to meet Mark. He was waiting.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"I think I should've left you to regenerate again. The next one would've had better dress sense."

"Probably not, now let's get to work!" I responded.


	45. Area 51 Part 5: The 14 Doctors

We walked for a little, it was slightly hindered due to my need for a cane. We eventually reached a big silver gate that moved upwards to reveal a laboratory. It was a pretty big laboratory. There was a big portal frame in the center of the room with wires connecting it to different objects in the room. All of the objects were silver cylinders. They were are TARDISes. I looked at Mark.

"Where's mine?" I asked. He hesitated.

"It's, not ready." He said. I was about to ask for more detail but I didn't. He walked me over to a big seat in the center with a silver helmet raised above it. It was connected to all of the TARDISes which were all connected to the center.

"This is where your timeline will be extracted." He said. I nodded.

"Good choice of words. Much cooler then, this is where you'll be sitting." I said, cracking a joke. He rolled his eyes.

"Sue will be debriefing you." He said walking over to a female scientist. it was the same one I was in my room when I was waking up. She nodded and smiled.

"Hello Doctor. Would you follow me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok." I said, following her. She led me to the side of the laboratory with a computer screen. It had certain numbers and symbols on it.

"Ok, so when your mind is connecting the dots, we'll need you to help push your mind into the general direction. So you'll be given access to your other incarnations."

"Wait, I'll be able to interact with the other Doctors?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yep, try not to argue. It gets incredibly annoying." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, for all of us." I said back. She smirked a bit.

"The experiment is ready whenever you want to use it." She said to me. I nodded.

"Molto bene, let's do it." I said. She rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"It's 'very good' in Italian." I explained. She nodded.

"Of course." She said, a little annoyed. I limped over to the seat. Mark came up to me with a packet of pills.

"Here you go, one final dose." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Final dose?" I asked. He nodded.

"Either this will completely cure your leg, or leave you in this dark stage of your personality forever." He said. I grabbed the pills.

"Well, I feel better already personally. I feel much more overly positive again!" I said with a smile.

"You haven't had a dose in a while." He said. I sighed and took the pills.

"This better work." I said. Mark took my cane and I sat down in the seat. I took a deep breath as he lowered the helmet. It had a strap which went around my chin. He also strapped my arms, legs, and chest to the seat.

"Why all the restraints?" I asked, a bit concerned. He hesitated again.

"It'll probably hurt you a lot." He said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, because that would be too easy." I said. He nodded and walked over to a main console in the middle of the room. He pressed a couple switches which powered it up, I assumed. The TARDISes around me started to make the familiar groaning noise. Oh how I missed that noise.

"Ok, going in 10, 9, 8, 7, Doctor, any last words you want to say before?" Mark counted and asked.

"Yeah! You left the brakes on!" I said. Mark groaned.

"Oh for- Ok, 3, 2, 1, and go!" He shouted pulling the final lever. I felt electricity pulsate through my mind. I saw the room disappear and I quickly saw fog appear around the floor.

It was silent. I looked around. I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Ah, so you're my latest model, hm?" I heard a voice to the left of me. I quickly looked, it was me! The first me. The original, you might say.

"Ah! Hello!" I said. He walked up to me.

"No, far too young. I don't like it at all." He said to me. I nodded.

"You should see how I felt when I first got this body." I responded to him. Then I heard a recorder noise. It was my second self.

"Oh my word. I see I've changed." He said. All of the sudden, the third me appeared.

"I think it's an improvement, especially from you." My third self said to my second self.

"Stop arguing, we have work to do!" My fourth self said, appearing out of nowhere. Then everyone else seemed to show up.

"Ah hello. I never did get back into cricket did I?" Said 5.

"I like it, it's different and new!" Said 6.

"Far better than that technicolor coat you have going on." Said 7.

"I don't really mind all the kissing." Said 8.

"Is there a lot of the kissing?" Asked the Warrior. I nodded. He groaned.

"I think you're absolutely fantastic!" Said 9.

"Oh yes! Nice to see you again!" Said 10.

"I hope you don't have vanity issues." Said 11.

"Everyone shut up! We have work to do." Said 12. 11 looked at 12 curiously. I guess he know that he wasn't supposed to regenerate again.

"Trust me, easier if you don't know." I said to 11.

"So, we all know what we have to do?" Questioned 1. I nodded.

"If I know, then everyone knows." 6 replied.

"Right then, let's do it." I said.

"Braveheart Doctors." Said 5. We all closed our eyes and focused.

"Warning the War council of Gallifrey, this is The Doctor." Said 1.

"Good luck!" Said 2.

"Stand by." Said 3.

"Ready." Said 4.

"Commencing calculations." Said 8.

"Soon be there!" Said 5.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another!" Said 7.

"Just got to lock into his coordinates." Said 6.

"And for my next trick." Said 9.

"Gallifrey stands." Said the warrior.

"Allons-y!" Said 10.

"Geronimo!" Shouted 11. 12 didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and focused.

All of the sudden, everything stopped. I opened my eyes, I was still in my mind. I looked around confused. Then, a familiar voice came from behind me.

"We should probably talk." Said 1.

"About what? It's done. The portals probably open now." I said to him. He nodded.

"But about that young lady friend of yours, hm?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't need to talk about her." I said. He chuckled slightly.

"I am you, and I don't believe you." He said.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked him.

"You understand that she may very well be dead?" He asked. I hesitated then nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Well, a friend of ours once said something." He said to me. I was curious. He was thinking of River

"River? What did she say?" I asked.

"Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it." The Doctor finished saying to me. I thought about the words.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked him.

"Because I know your head, I'm in it. You already think she's dead. It would be easier for you. Then she wouldn't have to live with all those terrible things that happened to her. But we just don't know, do we young man?" He asked. I snickered.

"I'm older than you, much older. But you're right. So what do I do?" I asked him.

"Find the truth, because it may just surprise you. Go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine." He said, disappearing. I smiled.

"This better be good." I said to myself.

I felt myself come out of the trance. I woke up outside of the chair. I was on the floor. Mark helped me up. I stood up and looked behind me. A portal was opening. He was mesmerized by it. I looked at it for a second, then turned to him.

"Ok! It's open! Brilliant! Can I get to my TARDIS now?" I asked him. He didn't answer at first. I tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?" I asked. He didn't look back. "I don't have it." He said, talking about the TARDIS.

"Wait what?!" I shouted. He looked back at me.

"It dematerialized when it transferred consciousness, or attempted. Both left the facility. I don't know where they are." He said. I was surprised and mad.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?!" I yelled.

"I didn't want to upset you. You've been a great help to us. If it helps, she's somewhere in the United States." He said. I was about to yell again. But I was interrupted by the portal making a shape. It had revealed on the other side, a high council office. They all stared back at us. I sighed.

"This should be interesting." I said.


	46. Area 51 Part 6: Failed Recovery

"What is the meaning of this?" The booming voice of the Time lords echoed throughout the room. Mark walked up.

"Hello, my fellow time lords. We are here to return to Gallifrey after such a long time away." Mark said to them.

"Yeah, hold on a second, you lost the TARDIS?!" I shouted at Mark. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, hold on!" He yelled to them. "What do you want?"

"I want my TARDIS back." I said to him. He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, it was an accident." He protested.

"Oh, like the accident of shooting my best friend?" I yelled at him. He sighed.

"Look, in the room where both of them were, there should be a scanner telling you where they went. Hopefully they can narrow it down, as they did go to the same place, that's for sure." He said. I nodded and started to walk off.

"Our time lord brothers have returned. But you may be too late. The war has almost no more life left in it. The Doctor took the moment!" The voice through the portal said. I paused as they said my name and looked back. Mark was looking at me.

"You took the moment?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yes, I did. There was never another way, I thought." I said to him. All of the sudden, Sue came to me.

"You'll need help opening the door to the room where they were." She said. Mark started to protest.

"Wait! You can't help him, he took the moment! The galaxy eater!" He shouted. I nodded.

"Yes, you knew I destroyed everyone, how did you think I did it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't know it was with that!" He said.

"Silence!" The man shouted.

"Wait, I can't go back. Do I die?" He asked me.

"No, you get frozen until it's the end of the universe." I said back to him. He shook his head.

"No! I don't want that!" He shouted at both of us. He went to the controls.

"You can't stop it now. You opened it, they won't let you leave now." I said to him. He shook his head.

"We'll just travel to the end of the universe." He proclaimed. Everyone else nodded. The time lord in the portal shook his head.

"You will come with us now." He said. He rose his hand. All of sudden, air started to flow into the portal. An alarm started to ring throughout Area 51. Paper and pencils started to get sucked inside. I turned to Sue.

"We need to move, now." I said to her. We opened the door and she started to run. I tried but my leg restricted me from running. I groaned in anger.

"Dammit! Are you kidding me?" I shouted. She ran over with a needle she pulled out of her pocket. She was then stabbed it into my leg.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"This'll give you about 2 minutes of no pain." She said to me. I felt all the pain leave my leg. I laughed and looked at her.

"Why are you helping me so much?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I was always envious of you. You were able to leave and explore the universe. I could never do that." She said. I smiled.

"You have good hearts. Let's go!" I shouted. I started to run, faster than I ever had in a long time. We turned a corner and ran past my room. We both quickly reached the door that had the TARDIS in it before. She ran up to the keycard and slipped hers into the slot. The door unlocked and we both ran in.

"Ok, where's the terminal?" I asked her. She ran over to a computer.

"Ok, it should be here. Let's see, ok, it says here that their energy is coming from, Washington, towards the ocean." She said. I got a look at the monitor. I nodded.

"That's where I'm going." I said to her. She seemed a bit confused.

"How do you plan on getting there?" She asked.

"I'll do what I always do!" I said. She looked a bit confused still.

"What?"

"Steal a TARDIS and run away!" I said. Then the whole building shook.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The portal is unstable, it'll suck all of Area 51 along with it." I said. She seemed shocked.

"Oh no! How do we get out?" She asked. I looked at her.

"You could come with me!" I said. She was a bit surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah, until we find my real TARDIS. Then you can take the one I steal today!" I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Doctor!" She said delightfully. We started to run back, but my leg hurt about halfway through. I groaned in pain.

"Do you have any more needles?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No I'm sorry." She said. I groaned.

"Great. At least I kept my cane." I said. I limped slowly back to the door. We both stood there at the door.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" I yelled. But the wind was so strong, it tore off the door. She got sucked into the portal.

"Doctor!" She shouted.

"Sue!" I yelled back. I got the hook part of the cane against a railing. I held on for dear life. I saw a small silver pen on the desk, trying to fly through. It was a sonic screwdriver! The original model. I grabbed it and pointed it towards one of the TARDISes that was connected to the portal. I buzzed it. The doors opened with a creak. I thought about it, I may fly into it, or I may fly around it and into the portal. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and let go.

My hands touched the edge of the cylinder. I was holding on to the TARDIS. I pulled myself inside. Luckily it had its own gravity. I walked into the interior. It was the original classic one from so long ago. I took a minute to appreciate the nostalgia and then started to operate the controls to leave. The familiar noise started to ring as the center column started to rotate and rise up and down. I decided to land just outside to see the facility. We landed with a thud.

Outside was a field. I saw a small shed in the middle which I assumed was the entrance. It started to close in on itself. Then it disappeared, leaving a hole in the ground. I looked down the hole, it was complete dark. No way to see the end of it. I sighed and looked around. The only think in the field was a silver cylinder that was a TARDIS. I took a deep breath. Then I remembered something.

"Max!" I shouted, getting back in the TARDIS quickly. I needed to find her.


	47. Area 51 Part 7: The Past

I quickly pulled down the time rotor handbrake and felt the thud of the TARDIS landing. I looked at the scanner. For some reason, I couldn't see the actual time. I saw the outside of Max's house. It was night time. I pressed another lever. According to the scanner, we hadn't changed shape yet. I didn't question it as I didn't really mind. I opened the door with the flip of a switch, revealing the outer doors. I opened them and walked out.

It was night time, I could hear crickets chirping in the distant. I turned to see Max's house. Something seemed a bit different. Wasn't it a light blue before? I'm probably just overthinking it. I walked up to the door. I was about to knock on the door, but I stopped. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I decided to bring the TARDIS up to her room.

I went back inside and then I put it on silent mode. Then I did a short hop to the hallway outside her door. I opened the door to see a dark hallway. I recognized it as her hallway. I didn't see much pictures on the shelves. I did see one. It was almost, an evolution picture. One where you would take one picture each year of the school. None of them were filled in. I scoffed. Of course her dad wouldn't bother to fill any in.

I walked up to her door. I was about to open it when I heard the sound of a door behind me. I quickly turned to see a small figure with a glass of water. I couldn't make out a face. She jumped in seeing me.

"Daddy? Is that you?" The figure asked. I quickly found a light switch and turned it on. The little figure was revealed. She had long black hair and hello kitty pajamas. She seemed a bit confused.

"You're not daddy, who are you? Are you the bad man coming to take me away? Daddy told me of the bad man." She said, a bit frightened. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not a bad man." I said to her. She seemed a bit relieved.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked. I didn't answer right away. I was looking at her face, it seemed weirdly familiar.

"I'm just popping in for a friend." I said.

"Daddy? I can wake him up." She said walking behind me. She quickly found that her path was blocked by the TARDIS. She looked at the silver cylinder with curiosity.

"Ooh, what's that?" She asked. I smiled.

"That's my time machine!" I said back. She looked at me.

"You have a real time machine?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, maybe you can help me." I suggested. She nodded.

"What do you need sir?" She asked.

"First off, I'm not sir. Call me The Doctor." I said. She seemed a bit confused.

"Ok, The Doctor, what do you need?" She asked.

"Well, the friend of mine, last I checked, she lives here." I explained.

"I've lived her my whole life." She said back. I shook my head. That couldn't be right. Where was Max? I got an insane idea.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Maxine. Maxine Whitaker." She said proudly. I almost fell over. The cane was holding me up. I thought her natural hair color was blonde, she must of dyed it. That's not a surprised.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." I said to her.

"So, what's your friend's name?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Um, well, this is a bit awkward. Her name is Max." I said. She beamed.

"That's just like my name!" She said excitingly.

"That's not the only thing that's just like you." I said to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Ok, this may be a bit weird. But you know how I said I had a time machine?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"I think, you're my friend. I think your Max, just like a younger version of her." I confessed. She seemed a bit shocked.

"What? What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, how old are you?" I asked her.

"6." She said. I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, just my friend is you when you're 15." I said. She still seemed confused.

"There's two of me?"

"No, just think of it like this. It's 2008 now, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, in the year 2017, your a lot older. You're in high school. That's when I first met you. But the time machine brought me back to 2008." I said to her. She nodded.

"I think I understand. So, I'll meet you in 9 years?" She asked.

"Yep! Cool eh?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, confusing, very confusing." She confessed. I laughed.

"It gets worse." I said back.

"So what am I like?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think I should tell you." I responded.

"Why not?"

"Because it could affect you later in life. It's like, telling someone that they're feeling happy. That could change their moods making them not happy. You need to find out yourself." I said to her. She nodded.

"Ok, fine. Does this mean I get to travel through time in the future?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Well, no. Not yet at least." I confessed. She seemed confused.

"Do I in the future?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh of course. We'll have so many adventures." I said.

"Like what?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, whenever and wherever the Time winds take us." I said. She was confused again.

"What?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know either." I said. She looked at the time machine.

"Can I see?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet, technically that's not mine. I'm using that to find my own. It's somewhere in Washington." I said.

"You can go to other states with that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Anywhere and everywhere throughout time and space!" I said. She was amazed.

"I can't wait!" She said. I smiled.

"Neither can I!" I said back. She yawned.

"Let's get you to bed." I said to her. She nodded and went into her room. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey! Wait! I want to show you something." I yelled to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Something that you'll remember next time you meet me. Keep your eyes on the cylinder." I said, going inside the TARDIS. I pulled down the demat switch. We started to take off. Max told me that she remembered seeing a TARDIS dematerializing. This was it. It wasn't another time lord. It was always me. She saw the TARDIS I stole all those years ago. But that was besides the point. I need to find the older her. Where is she? I pulled a lever to find where the TARDIS was taking me to find her. It was a hospital. That worried me and relieved me. It meant she's still alive. I landed the TARDIS inside the hospital. I went to the door, not sure what was going to greet me.


	48. Area 51 Part 8: The Finale

I straightened my tie on my suit and opened the doors. A long hallway greeted me again. But this time, it was inside a hospital. I saw a lot of doors leading to different rooms. I also saw a lady behind a desk working in the end of the hallway. She was putting papers into files.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. She looked up and immediately went a bit somber.

"Are you here to see Maxine?" She asked. I was surprised that she knew. I nodded.

"Yes? How did you know?" I asked. She smiled.

"A couple friends from school came today." She said to me. I nodded.

"Ok, which room is it?" I asked. She looked into her file.

"Room 306." She stated. I nodded and walked in that direction. I eventually saw a window into room 306. I saw a figure on the hospital bed. It was Max. I was shocked to see her there. Until now, I could think she was ok. But she was in the hospital. This was real. I saw two people in there to. I recognized them immediately. It was Nathan and Chrysa. I was about to walk in when I stopped myself. I didn't need them to wonder about my leg. So I hung the cane on the wall outside. I opened the door quietly, but that didn't matter. Both of them looked at me immediately. They were quiet.

"How is she?" I asked. Neither of them said anything.

"We don't know. She's in a coma." Nathan said. I walked over, trying best to hide my limp. I saw Max on the bed with a mask over her face. A steady beeping was audible coming from the machines. I sat down on a chair next to her. I hesitated, but then I used my hand to brush hair out of her face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said to her. I didn't know if she could hear me. Chrysa came and sat next to me.

"She was shot. Someone found her in the streets. But it wasn't fast enough. She's lost a lot of blood." She said to me. I nodded.

"He was going for me." I said. Nathan and Chrysa seemed confused.

"What?" They both asked. I sighed.

"I was shot in the leg. They tried to get my chest, but Max jumped on them. They shot her." I explained, leaving most of the details out.

"That's why you were limping." Chrysa said. I nodded.

"You caught that, very good." I said. Nathan came to the end of the bed.

"This is so weird." He said. I looked at him with curiosity.

"Which part?" I asked him.

"I used to be so scared of her. Now she seems so helpless." He said. I shook my head.

"She was always helpless. That was never her fault. No one wanted to help her." I said back. Nathan put his head down.

"I wish I could take it back." He said. I nodded.

"I know, it's good that you feel that way. But this wasn't your fault." I said to him. He shook his head.

"If she never wakes up, I'll never tell her that I'm sorry." He said to me.

"She knows. I promise." I said to him for comfort. It didn't seem to work.

"Where's Chelsea?" Chrysa asked. I hesitated. I didn't want to tell the truth. But they deserved it.

"I don't know. I lost her." I said to her. They both seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Look, there's a lot about me you don't know. Just trust me on this, it's complicated. I think I can find her but she won't ever be the same again." I said. Nathan was confused but Chrysa understood. She would, she knew the past me. She went back to looking at Max.

"She looked peaceful." Chrysa said. I nodded.

"She does, doesn't she." I said. We all sat in silence for a little bit. Then I decided to break the silence.

"I'm not coming back." I said. They both were thrown off by the sudden break silence.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I have to find her. Chelsea. I won't be coming back to Serpent Falls. She needs me, I think." I said to them. Chrysa was a bit surprised, but she didn't say anything. Nathan was a different story.

"What if she wakes up? I thought you two were together." Nathan said. I shook my head.

"No, I was just the only person she could see as a friend. She didn't know how to treat me. She wanted to objectify me so she wouldn't get hurt if I did leave. But after a while, she grew attached to me in a way she never thought was possible. We were never together, I think." I said to him. He nodded.

"I had no idea." He said.

"You wouldn't, she never really talked about it. She became my friend because I hadn't seen her before." I said back. Nathan nodded.

"That's true. Thanks for being her friend." He said to me. I nodded.

"Happy to help." I said in response. He went back to silence. After a few minutes of just staring at her and hearing the beeping, I decided enough was enough.

"I'm going to go." I said to them. They looked at me with a bit of sadness in their eyes.

"Will we ever see you again?" Chrysa asked. I stayed silent before standing up.

"I don't know. Honestly with the amount of times I get around, you may see me again." I said, starting to walk out. Then I stopped. I turned around and looked at Max, laying there all limp.

"Goodbye, Max. It's been fun." I said. Then I left. I grabbed my cane and started to head back to the TARDIS. As I was walking back, I saw a vending machine. It had Pepsi products. I took out the factory sonic screwdriver I took and zapped it. A Pepsi came from the bottom. As I picked it up, I heard an alarm sounding. I looked at saw the worst thing I could. A bunch of doctors and nurses were rushing into Max's room. I walked back carefully. I got there as Chrysa and Nathan were forced out.

"What's happening?" I asked them. Nathan didn't say anything.

"She's going into cardiac arrest." Said Chrysa. I was absolutely shocked. Was I about to watch Max die? No, I wasn't. Not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." I quickly turned around and went back to the TARDIS so I didn't have to hear the flatline. I'm sure Nathan and Chrysa saw me go in. Well, it's time they knew the truth anyway. I pulled the demat switch and took off. I leaned on the console. She was dead. She had died because of me.

I took the cane in my hand, and started hitting the console. I was hitting it as hard as I could. I was muttering/yelling incomprehensible things. I stopped hitting things and collapsed on the floor, holding my leg. One thing surprised me, I didn't cry. I didn't know why. I just sighed and thought of Chelsea.

"I'm not losing you to." I said outloud. I quickly pulled a lever and felt the TARDIS shake. We were headed to Washington to find my real TARDIS. I will find her.

Max's POV: I woke up feeling weak. I didn't know where I was.

"Doctor.." I muttered. Then someone appeared at my side. It was a woman in a fancy suit.

"Hello Maxine." She said to me. I blinked and looked. She looked friendly.

"H-hello?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm with a certain facility. I'm here because I want to help you." She said to me. I shook my head.

"Wait, with what?" I asked. She kept smiling.

"Well, we have it on record that you crashed a car into your father's house. Now, this isn't like you. So we want to help you find the real you." She said. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's a special facility up north, it can help you." The woman said.

"A mental facility?" I asked. She sighed.

"Oh, people use such harsh words for it. I like to think of it as a correctional facility. To help you find the real you." She said. It was a mental facility.

"I don't have a say in the matter, do I?" I asked. She sat down.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it like an opportunity! We leave in a week when you're fully recovered." She said, getting up to walk out. I stuttered.

"W-wait. Where's The Doctor?" I asked.

"I can get you a doctor." She suggested.

"No, The Doctor. He usually wears an orange hoodie. Brown hair. My age."

"Maxine, no one like that has come to visit you." She said. I shook my head.

"No, wait, I remember. He was shot. I tried to stop them but he was shot." I said. The woman didn't smile.

"You were shot, Maxine."

"I was shot trying to protect him. He died didn't he. Oh no, he's dead." I said, realizing that he must be dead. I felt a year come down my face. "Oh no.." I said to myself. The woman took out her notebook.

"I definitely think you should go. We'll pick you up next week." She said, walking out. She left me. I just sat there with my hand over my mouth. I can't believe he's dead.

 **Well, that's it. The finale of season 1. The Doctor is off to find his original TARDIS. Max is off to a mental institution. They both think the other's dead. Wow. I feel kinda bad. Anyway, season 2 of this story will see the Doctor undercover again at a high school in Washington. The new companion will be named Chloe Jenson. I plan on posting chapter 1 of season 2 soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I put a lot of work into it. I hope you guys enjoyed the adventures of The Doctor and Max Whitaker. She won't be back for a while, but I think she may pop up again soon.. ?. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. -Thegamerdude256.**


	49. Minisode 1: TREEDIS

**Hey guys! I wanted to write this as a little story in between season 1 and 2 of The 15th Doctor. I wanted to show what the doctor would be doing after the finale. If you guys are interested, I may do another story, another one off. It would be with the Doctor most likely. Just give me a character and a scenario and I may try to do it! I hope you enjoy this little one off story for The 15th Doctor**

"No, I'm not letting you go to the beach." A young woman said to her daughter. The daughter was around 16 years of age. She was a brunette, currently sporting a red tank top with short shorts. She also had green eyes, a small nose and lipstick on her lips, they were pink. Her entire face morphed to show a disgusted look to her mom.

"Ugh, mom! Come on! All of my friends are going to be there!" The daughter complained.

"Oh? Well that changes everything!" The mom replied, attempting to move laundry from one side of the house to another. The daughter followed her desperately.

"Look mom, you don't have to be in charge of everything that goes on in my life. I have a social life." The daughter protested.

"Look, Crystal, everytime I see you with those friends of yours, you're all staring at boys. You were talking about how big they were. I don't even know why you care about weight so much." The mom said to Crystal. Crystal laughed a bit to herself, and shrugged it off.

"Please mom, I promise I won't do any of that. I just want to see them again. It's been so long!" Crystal protested. The mom rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like it's been a century." The mom said to her. Crystal groaned.

"Ugh mom, just let me go! It's not like I need to do anything. I did my chores!" Crystal said. The mom shook her head.

"You left like 10 dishes in the sink because you couldn't hand wash." The mother pointed out.

"I had my nails done! You can't expect me to ruin what I pay for!" She said, pulling out her phone. She just got a Snapchat from the 4th hottest guy at her school, according to her rating. She didn't want to open it in front of her mom. She put her phone back into her pocket. Luckily her mom didn't see it. The mom put down the basket and looked at her.

"It's not that I don't trust you. You've honestly done a lot less than I expected you to. I thought you would be pregnant by now." The mom said. Crystal looked disgusted.

"Oh my god, how could you say that? Do you really not trust me?" Crystal asked. The mom sighed.

"Of course I trust you. Ok, fine. You can go. But I want you back before dark." The mom said, rubbing her eyes. She clearly was trying hard not to take back her decision. But Crystal didn't give her that opportunity. She quickly ran to the living room and grabbed her bag. It was prepacked with sunscreen and a swim suit bikini that was orange.

"K mom love you see you later bye!" She quickly said rushing out of the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out. It was the 9th hottest guy from her school. She smiled in sight of his pretty face on her phone. Then she declined the call. She liked keeping guys in suspense.

She started to walk on the sidewalk. She noticed another boy behind her, with a denim jacket and jeans on. He seemed lost.

She ignored him and checked the Snapchat. It was the boy, shirtless, looking like he just woke up. The caption said, 'Hey U'. She smiled and opened up a response. She stuck her tongue out, and pulled her shirt down a little. She looked at her camera and took the picture. She wrote down a response. 'Hey, wish I was with you.' She then sent it and put it in her pocket.

She walked down the street. The beach was a half mile away from her house. There was a lifeguard she loved to flirt with whenever he was there. Her phone buzzed again. She looked. It was her friend. 'Where U At?' It read. She Troyes back a quick response 'omw'.

Then she got a Snapchat back. It was the same boy. She opened it and saw the same boy. This time, his entire 6 pack came into view. He was smiling slightly. It read, 'Don't you have a boyfriend?' He asked. She smiled back and opened her camera. She took another picture but this time with her shirt pulled down more and with her eyebrow raised. She typed, 'Looks like I do now. winky face'. She sent it. She could mark him off as a potential boyfriend. All of the sudden, a voice came from behind her and scared her.

"I give it a couple weeks." A male voice said. She quickly turned around. The same teen who looked lost was much closer now.

"Woah! What?" She asked. The teen seemed surprised.

"Oh, sorry, did I say that outloud?" He asked. Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, what do you mean, I give it a week?" She asked. The teen shrugged.

"That guy you were tweeting." He said. Crystal looked confused.

"Tweeting? This is Snapchat. And that doesn't explain why you were looking at my messages." She said, fully facing him. The teen nodded.

"Ah, Snapchat. I always get those social medias mixed up. Anyway, I saw you pulling down your shirt. I also saw a lot of surprisingly older men looking. I thought it might look better if you were walking with someone." He said to her. Quickly, Crystal looked around defensively.

"Well, guys are pigs." She said, turning away. The teen caught up with her before she could get too far away.

"Wait, don't you mean, just older guys?" He asked. She shook her head.

"All guys." She stated. The teen looked confused.

"Then why are you sending him pictures but hiding from other guys?" He asked. Crystal shrugged.

"Because he's hot, super hot." Crystal replied. The teen sighed.

"So you reward their attractiveness with your own?" He asked. Crystal seemed really lost.

"No, it's not that." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I'm hot and I want to be able to get any guy I want." She said, wanting to leave. The teen nodded his head.

"Ok, the guy you texted, what's his favourite movie?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. The teen sighed.

"Well, you can't like them if you don't know them. You have to know them as a person to like them. Anything less than that, and it's just attraction. You don't know a thing about these guys." The teen said. Crystal got very defensive.

"Ok look. You are in no position to tell me who I can and can't like. Just because you haven't gotten anyone due to everyone else around you being more attractive than you, that doesn't mean you shouldn't take it out on those more fortunate." She said. The teen shook his head.

"Trust me, I don't want to date any girls." He said.

"Oh, you're gay?" She asked. He looked confused.

"Wait, which one is that? There's so many sexualities I can't remember which is which. That's not the reason anyway. I'm in a place right now where I can't be in a relationship because hormones don't allow me to look at a girl non objectively." He said back. Before she could respond, the teen suddenly gripped his leg and fell over. He yelled in pain. Crystal quickly came over.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked. The teen shook his head.

"Dammit! I thought that one would work!" He yelled.

"What would?" Crystal asked.

"This syringe filled medication I made to stop my leg from hurting. It only worked for two hours." He said pulling out an orange pill bottle and opening it. He took out one pill and ate it. Crystal pulled out her phone.

"I'll call you an ambulance." She said. The teen grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, I'll be fine. Just get me to that big tree in the yard." He said. Crystal was confused, but she complied. She helped him up and led him to the big tree. He quickly leaned on it and turned back to her.

"Thank you. You can go know. Oh yeah, what's your name?" The teen asked Crystal.

"My name is Crystal. What's yours?" She asked.

"Oh, no one important." He said.

"Come on, I want to know. Do you have a Snapchat?" She asked. The Teen laughed.

"No I don't. Fine. Just call me, The Doctor." The teen stated. Crystal smiled.

"Fine, I'll go with that. Sorry for what I said earlier, about everyone being more attractive than you. It's not true. You're actually pretty cute." She said, getting close to The Doctor. The Doctor seemed uncomfortable.

"Thanks! My hormones say you're pretty hot too." The Doctor said back. She smiled and put her hand into his.

"I don't know why, but I want to see you again." She said getting closer to him. The Doctor quickly shook his head.

"I can't, I'm leaving soon. I'm in the wrong coast. I need to go up north a bit." He said. Crystal seemed a bit sad.

"Then this will have to make up for it." She said. She kissed The Doctor on the lips. She tightened her grip on his hand. She kissed him for about 20 seconds. Then she pulled away. The Doctor was in shock.

"Right, ok. Well, see you around Crystal!" He said, quickly turning and going behind the tree. All of the sudden, a door slamming seemed to come from the other side. Crystal walked and saw nothing there. No Doctor or door. She sighed in disappointment and walked off.

After a few feet, she heard a wheezing noise coming from where the tree was. A big gust of wind blew by and through her hair. She looked back and didn't see any leaves where there was before. She ran back. There wasn't any tree to be found. She couldn't believe that it was gone. She hesitated, then went back into the road to the beach.

She checked her phone. She got another Snapchat from that guy. She opened it and saw him looking tired and under a blanket. It read, 'Sounds good, wanna catch a movie and maybe watch a sunset tonight?'. She smiled and was about to respond but she stopped. She thought about what the doctor said. She opened the camera and took a pic of herself smiling without pulling her shirt down. The caption wrote, 'Sounds cool, hey, What's your favourite movie?'. She decided to try to get to know him. Who knows? Maybe something will happen.


	50. Minisode 2: Technicolor Coat

"Right then, are you ready to go?" The Woman said to Max, who was wearing an anime tank top with shorts going to the middle of her thighs. Max didn't say anything, but she just glared at the woman. The woman stood there expecting a response, but eventually gave up.

A car pulled up in front of the hospital where the woman and Max had walked out of. It was an Audi. It stopped in front of the two. The woman turned to Max.

"I can't imagine you want to be in a car with me, so I got a friend of mine to drive you. Will you be ok?" The woman asked. Max didn't say anything. She just opened the backdoor of the car. She tossed the luggage in and opened the door to the front seat. The driver was very different to what she expected. He had a mini Afro with a multi color jacket. He seemed surprised at who opened the door. The woman looked into the car.

"I thought you were going to wear your blue outfit." She said, sternly. The man scoffed.

"Well, it's not like I need it to do my job." He said back with an English accent revealing some sarcasm. Max was amused, but she didn't show it. She just got in the car. The woman came down to face her, but Max closed the door before she could talk. She looked at her fingers with a pained look on her face. Max had closed the door on her finger. The driver looked back and seemed a bit confused.

"I know she's annoying but that's no reason to get physical. It could become a nasty habit." He said, trying to show a bit of a more superior tone. Max just ignored him. He sighed and started to drive away. Max watched the parked cars go by as they left the hospital. She put her head back and closed her eyes. But the driver interrupted her inner silence.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" He asked. Max looked at him, surprised at his sudden question. Then she shrugged.

"It's how most people start a conversation." The driver said. Max shook her head.

"I don't want to talk right now." She said. Her voice was a bit higher than the driver expected.

"You don't have your phone, what else are you going to do?" The driver asked. Max was a bit surprised by his arrogant questions. She just ignored him. She sat back, a bit upset that she spoke. After a few minutes, the driver piped up again.

"Do all teenagers dress like that?" He asked. Max decided that was the last straw. She sat up straight and looked at him.

"Ok look, I know you're trying to be funny, but I've been through a lot the last few weeks. So they last thing I need right now is jokes. Besides, if anyone needs a change of clothes, it's you." Max said. The driver seemed a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I'll have you know, there are civilizations that see this coat as a high level of honor." He stated back. Max scoffed.

"Not any I've seen." She stated back.

"Well, you wouldn't. Not in your circumstances." He stated. Max was a bit put off by that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means that in your circumstances, you wouldn't meet any civilizations that like this coat. It's not like you get out much." He stated.

"Oh so, because I'm emo, I don't leave my room?" She confronted. The driver shook his head.

"Oh no, it's because you don't commonly see cultures that I do." He stated. She sighed. She was done fighting with him.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Maxine." She said.

"Well then, Maxine, what happened to you?" He asked, trying to show a more open side. She didn't feel like talking, but something about the driver made her trust him.

"A lot, my dad wasn't a good person, my best friend was killed in front of me, and I crashed a car into a house." She stated to him. The driver didn't seem shocked. He actually seemed sad, like he was remembering something he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry. About your friend." He said. Max was surprised at his sudden change in personality.

"That's what you took out of all of that? Why did you focus on that?" Max asked.

"Because as long as your dad is alive, he can make an effort to fix what he did. I lost a friend of mine to." He stated. At first, Max was going to say that she didn't think her dad could fix anything he did. But when he said he lost someone to, Max chose to focus on that.

"What was their name?" Max asked. The driver hesitated, but he responded.

"Her name was Peri Brown. She was a scholar. My people killed her, family I mean. I knew her for a long time. What was your friend's name?" He asked. Max almost called her friend the Doctor, but stopped herself.

"His name was Zach, Zach Smith. He was weird kind of guy." She said. The driver nodded.

"Sounds like the kind of person I would usually meet." He said. Max decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh? Ready to start conversation now, are we?" He asked. Max smiled a little at the joke.

"Sure." She said.

"Well, most people call me The Doctor." He said. Max's heart skipped a beat. She looked at him with shock.

"You're, the Doctor?!" She said, verbally shocked. The Doctor looked at her with curiosity.

"You seem surprised. You expecting someone else?" He asked. Max couldn't say anything at first. The Doctor, her doctor, had told her about regeneration before, because of Mr. Smith. She decided to tell him.

"My friend, Zach. Well, he's also the Doctor." She said, stuttering. The Doctor seemed shocked.

"He's what?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, are you a past version?" She asked.

"I think you mean, is he a future version. And I would assume so, as I don't remember you." The Doctor responded. Max sat back.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so different." Max said. The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea." He said. Max thought, but then she got an idea.

"Are you stuck here to?" She asked.

"No, why would I be stuck?" He asked.

"Well, your time machine was human, whatever it was called." She said. The Doctor looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"She what? How?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess you'll find out when it happens." Max said. The Doctor scoffed.

"Oh great, I hate suspense." The Doctor responded. Then he changed the subject. "What am I like?" He asked.

"Well, you're a lot younger. You look my age." Max stated. The Doctor seemed upset.

"Oh no, not good at all." He said. Max shrugged.

"I don't know, you were pretty nice. You were the only guy in my school that was nice to me." Max said. The Doctor nodded.

"At least I've kept my sense of charm." He said. Max laughed.

"He was pretty hot also." She said absentmindedly. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Good grief, what?" He asked.

"Oh uh, sorry, never mind." Max quickly said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you like me, do you?" He asked. Max sighed.

"I don't know, I thought I did. But now I don't know. Plus, it's not like anything could happen." Max said, a bit sad. The Doctor didn't notice.

"Well I would hope so." He said.

"Because he's dead and all." Max said. The Doctor looked at her.

"Oh yes." He said. Max was surprised at his surprising calm look.

"Aren't you surprised? Or scared?" Max asked.

"Of what? Death? Ha! I'd like to see a battle where death gets one over on me. It's already tried 5 times!" He said with a laugh. Max nodded.

"So, you're the 6th?" Max asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep. I'm number 6. Which one is he?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. He never told me." Max stated.

"Well, you'll have to ask him next time you see him." The Doctor said.

"You think he's, well you're, alive?" She asked.

"Yes, I very much do believe that." He said. Max smiled.

"Well, I hope he is too." She stated. All of the sudden, the car pulled over. They had arrived at an airport.

"Well, Maxine, here we are." He said. Max looked at the airport.

"Where am I going?" She asked.

"I don't know, she never told me." He said, getting out of the car.

"Oh no, you don't need to help me." She said.

"I wasn't getting out to help. I got out so I can go back to my TARDIS." He said, pointing at a tall wooden blue box. Max quickly got out.

"So that's it?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep, I presume you've never seen it before?" He asked. Max nodded.

"What's it like inside?" Max asked.

"I think I should let your doctor explain. I wouldn't want to pleasure being taken from him." He said, starting to walk back.

"Oh come on! I don't get a sneak peak?" She asked. The Doctor took a key out of his pocket and put it into the box. He looked back at Max.

"What do you think I'm going to show you now?" He asked. He walked inside and closed the door. Max was anticipating what she was about to see. All of the sudden, the light on top starting lighting up. A loud groaning noise came from the box. Max felt wind fly through her black hair. She smiled. It was the same as she saw Chelsea do the first time they met. Max laughed.

"Oh you are kidding me." She said. But she felt a hand touch her on the shoulder. She quickly turned to see the woman.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Max smiled.

"He's alive! The Doctor's alive!" She said almost shouting, attracting the attention of people around. The woman motioned them to move along. She looked back at Max.

"Oh max, we have a lot of work to do." She said, looking a bit sad. Max lost her smile. She had almost forgotten about where she had to go. She followed the woman slowly, not sure what was going to happen. But she had a tiny sliver of hope she didn't have before.

 **Well, that's it! The final special before season 2 airs. I hope you all enjoyed this short story of Max meeting the 6th Doctor. I was inspired by a 6th Doctor big finish story featuring a character called Maxine. (It was called The Condemmed). I am so excited to write the next season so chapter 1 of the new season will come out soon. I plan on season 2 being a completely seperate entity from season 1 so the context isn't needed. I hope you guys enjoy, and I also welcome OC's for season 2. (I will use them if they are students or maybe teachers. But I'm not exactly able to use anyone else.). Anyway, ttyl! -Thegamerdude256**


End file.
